


[AU盾/冬/叉]间奏曲（ABO）慎入 完结

by ximi



Series: 间奏曲系列 [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximi/pseuds/ximi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：本文ABO观念以网络上的原始设定为基础，为符合本文发展进行一些小变动</p><p>A男性：天生只具有男性器官，各方面高于正常男性水平</p><p>O女性：天生只具有女性器官，各方面优越于普通女性</p><p>Beta：不论男女，出生时都具有两性器官，但属性器官不会特别突兀。而且男女B们会根据他们今后的选择走向和伴侣，来决定保留双性器官或是让属性器官退化，生育率一般</p><p>男O女A：天生具有双性器官，并且都很显著。但他们的两性器官会相互影响，所以他们都有生育能力但因激素相互撞击导致受孕率不高<br/>本文只一时兴起的脑洞，有Bug，有OOC，人物属于漫威<br/>会有A！Rumlow/O!Bucky 双ASteveXRumlow O!BuckyXA!Rumlow<br/>首次写这种题材的，请多多包涵</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1

“计划进行得怎么样了？”名为Alexander Pierce的部长出现在二战时期纳粹科研部门Hydra里，透着符合传说中九头蛇阴暗气质的老男人看着监视器里激烈交媾的两个人。“他可是超级士兵，又是珍贵的Omega，如果能繁衍出超级后代那更好。”

超级血清也没有改变Omega的天性，发情中的冬兵乖乖臣服在强壮的Alpha身下，他暗冰蓝的双眼此时就是融化的冰川冷冽却让人心醉神迷。他修长健美的双腿盘绕在Alpha腰上，异样的双臂无力地搭在强壮的肩背处

“报告长官，这次的实验不知道成功机率是多少。”“什么意思？”

“长官，冬兵会像普通Omega一样发情，但他不会像普通Omega一般能受孕，以前没有一次让他成功受孕的。”Hydra的科学家拿出例次的数据给Pierce观阅

“那标记过他的Alpha在哪？”冬兵现在的状态是没有Alpha的

“都死了。”就在Pierce迷惑不解与科学家对视时，那一幕就这么发生了。

在Alpha完成标记时，从性欲热潮里恢复的冬兵寒光闪烁的金属手温柔抚摸着他Alpha的头发，然后下滑到后颈。柔顺的Omega瞬间变成冷酷的杀手，Alpha的颈骨在金属手中断裂，那可怜的家伙连挣扎都没来得及做出就结束了他的生命。一个杀死自己Alpha的Omega！

拎在手中的人脑袋呈不自然的扭曲状态耷拉在脖腔上，赤裸的Omaga起身轻松地将Alpha甩在身后的墙壁上，浓稠的粘液从腿间沿着超级士兵那力与美兼具的大腿内侧落下来。Omaga面无表情地一步步走出了监控范围，地面上留下一道粘液拖拉出的痕迹，这个画面充分体现了拔屌无情

“什么！队里又有人被那个Omega搞死了！”一个有些年纪的黑发男人气冲冲地将VZ-61 蝎式冲锋枪扔在桌子上，这个外表带着雇兵里少有意大利浪漫风情的人脸色铁黑。“Fuck！那家伙究竟有什么了不起的！”

“队长，冬兵确实就是了不起。”副队长油亮的大背头让Rumlow很想一巴掌乎上去，但他这个说得的确是个事实

“而且听老狐狸那边……”“说！”“下一步会让你去标记他。”副队对Pierce的做法有点咬牙切齿，他想要个忠诚的Alpha标记冬兵，让他成为完全听他指控的武器。“但标记过他的Alpha据说都被他杀了！”

“这就是冬兵一直没有Alpha的原因？”Rumlow就知道政客这里面藏着文章，他不可能让超级士兵，又是个珍贵的Omega不被标记的。“不，他不是没有Alpha，只是经过冰冻他和他的Alpha失联了。”

“他有Alpha？”Rollins真的迷惑，标记过他的Alpha都死了

“哈哈哈，Jack。他当然有。”Rumlow脱下战衣卸下武器，“你知道Pierce不让他和另一个超级士兵接触的原因，不仅因为他们是旧友。”

“队长，你的意思是！”答案心中自知，怪不得Pierce那几次任由美队一次次破坏他的计划也不肯派冬兵出击

被带到那间特制金属打造的监控室，他看到了目标人物，Hydra的传奇冬日战士。组织给他一个至高荣誉的任务，让他成功标记冬兵后要活着回来。成功标记？这个可以！活着回来？这个没有先例！

Rumlow是个不像Alpha的Alpha，正如那个杀死自己Alpha一点都不Omega的Omega。做为Alpha，他从未标记过任何人，他不想被羁绊束缚。他只是想收拾收拾这个Omega

长发的铁臂男人抱成一个团蜷缩在一个角落里，被打过加量摧情剂的身体泛着异样的潮红，在记录里威风飒爽的冬兵就是眼前颤抖得可怜的Omega

“强制的发情期不好过吧。”穿着军靴的脚碾着Omega赤裸的脚面，被发情期折磨得痛不欲生的超级士兵根本不在乎脚面上的压力，头发被来人揪起来侧脸被粗鲁地撞到墙壁上。“You know？被标记过的Omega在他的Alpha不是正常死亡或是病逝后，发情期的痛苦会一次次加重。”

“呜……”被热潮折磨的Omage想用他汗湿的双手拥住眼前这个Alpha，这个散发着清爽薄荷酒般气味的Alpha。他相当理智，不像任何一个面对发情Omega的Alpha。以前的Alpha都像没头的苍蝇一样操进他湿滑的蜜穴，而这个Alpha与他们不太一样。对方的手揉捏着他发肿的乳粒，在他舒服得呻吟时狠命往下一揪，那团变形的软肉有一小会都没变回来

“果然是在发情中的婊子！这样你也能爽到？”白色的粘稠液体在黑色的军靴上异常明显，Rumlow轻蔑地笑了，超级士兵？也是发起情来就只剩淫荡的婊子。“我让你更舒服点？”男人蛊惑人心的蓝眼里都是祈求

“哦……”男人痛苦地抖做一团，Rumlow带着泥沙的靴底碾压在男人肿胀的性器上，但这痛感中带着被蹂躏的快感

“作为Omega，你雄伟的性器都能和Alpha相媲美了。”这让Rumlow更用力地踏在铁臂男人的阴部，他竟然会输给一个Omega!这简直伤天害理

在他还在不平时，男人撕开他的裤子把他的阴茎吞进了自己温暖潮湿的口腔里，舌苔上的纹路摩擦着他敏感的龟头，舌尖时不时戳刺马眼。而男人的手也在自己性器下面进进出出，淫靡的水声让Rumlow知道这Omega的穴道有多湿润

那不妨陪他玩玩。Rumlow抓起男人的足踝突然一个用力，让男人仰摔在地上，那磕碰出的声响告诉他这下不轻。在男人卵蛋下的汇阴处那里有个正常女性的阴唇，艳红的饱满阴唇在摧情剂的作用下，如娇艳欲滴盛开的火红玫瑰奔放激情

“啊~~”Rumlow带着Alpha信息素唾液的舌头扫过一边饱满的肉唇，强烈的愉悦感除了让他颤抖外还逼出了愉悦的眼泪

“你说你应该算男性还是女性？”满师风情的棕眼俯视男人，粉色的舌尖顶开阴唇和男人分泌的液体相遇。“还会自行分泌果蜜，是你能为人生孩子还是你能让人为你生孩子？”超级士兵是Omega，但他似乎不能生育后代

“呃啊~”属于Omega的器官被Alpha刻意地刺激，过电的快感让男人血肉的手臂上血管凸起

“想要吗？”嬉皮笑脸的Alpha用手指分开有轻薄重量的阴唇，拿自己的阴茎敲打着Omega更加湿润的内阴

“进来。”蓄满水的蓝眼哀求着折磨他的Alpha，但黑发的小痞子只是扒着他的内阴用手指和尖端挠痒痒一样浅戳着他

“进来，求求你。”放低身段的乞求并没有打动那不太强壮的Alpha，他就是浅尝辄止地逗着他玩儿

“唉？自己开口了呢。”“啊！”生理泪水止不住，Alpha用手指在他的阴道里面像小孩搅拌冰激凌一样在他体内动，带着那层薄膜跟着他的手指一同旋转，强烈的快感让分泌的液体更多

“原来你还真的可以像女性一样高潮啊。”Rumlow捏起一片阴唇拧它，这让男人的阴茎更粗大了

“啊~”在外面的阴茎一下捅到底，还好那个特殊的器官就是为容纳外物存在的

“没捅到处女膜，真没颈。我忘了，你有过许多Alpha对不对？。”与发情的Omega做爱还能废话一箩筐，如果不是需要他解决这次发情之苦，像这种程度和Beta差不多的家伙他早就让他像之前的Alpha们一样了

每次当Rumlow的阴茎擦过那个腺体，那个A和O建立链接的腺体，冬兵的眼前都闪过阵阵白光、大脑清空，他只想要那个带着扭结信息素的结

在体内驰骋的男人速度比起初要快，冬兵知道这意味着什么，那个逐渐成型的东西。结果，男人带着结拔了出去，有热度的精液喷洒在阴唇上，这样能终止他此次的发情

“你为什么不标记。”不再被情欲所困的冬兵渐渐恢复他往日的风采，手臂被金属手抓得很疼

“我才不要标记过你之后，被你杀掉！"Rumlow更不想有约束

“你不标记，不用我你也会死。”冬兵当然知道这个Alhpa的任务就是要标记他，因为标记过他的Alpha会死，不标记他的Alpha也活不成，只不过是死在谁手里的问题。“所以你要标记，‘小’Alpha。”血肉的手抓起Rumlow软下来的阴茎，这男人的挑衅明显在鄙视他这被Omega比下去的Alpha！

“你的大，但是这途有样子的大家伙能有你要的东西？你连那个球状结都无法形成！”性器大又如何？Omega的天性就是需要Alpha才能较顺利地度过艰难的发情期 “那我就教教你怎么成结，和如何运用它。”金属的铁片握住脆弱的器官，这举动让Rumlow不敢轻举妄动，组成手掌的铁片边缘刮在性器上有些疼。痛楚让阴茎萎靡地卧在那里，但是强化过Omega的强大信息素让Rumlow肉体升起一种无法抵挡地热潮，在金属手掌中有个明显呈球形的东西在形成。

“从没见过你这样的Omage！”竟然强制Alpha成结

“标记吧，完成你的任务，士兵！”用形成结的阴茎摩擦着自己的阴唇，冬兵自己两指拨开肉瓣将那个结放进去。Rumlow扭动着想出来，他的挣动只会让冬兵更舒爽，金属掌置于腰后向前用力推。膀胱三角区被重重撞在会阴处，Rumlow疼得眼冒金星，冬兵在结抵达腺体上爽得一片空白

穴道猛烈地收缩让Rumlow释放了精华，随着腺体被冲刷，二人均感觉到一个网络在他们间建立起来

“你的任务完成了。”冬兵的手从侧脸滑到下巴，捏着它抬起Rumlow的脸，冰冷的感觉让Alpha不寒而栗。“但你应该知道你前任标记过我的Alpha都怎么样了吧。”

“是你逼我标记你的，那不是我本意。”冬兵就像到达安全地带恢复武力值的猛兽，而他是那个即将成为饥饿猛兽充饥的饲料。

“但我既不想被组织清除，也不想被你杀。”在金属手反复抚摸他纤细的后颈时，Rumlow表现得和一个拥抱自己心爱Omega的Alpha一样。“你放我走，我会想个让我们都满意的办法，我知道你也不喜欢这里。”

“我没有相信你的理由。”脖腔上的压力让Rumlow看到一个拿着镰刀的影子，监控器在鸣叫，但当那群人过来时他已经和前任的Alpha一个下场了

他用精神连接与他的Omega对话，我活下来就会成为你的新管理员，Hydra目的就是要个Alpha牵绊住你。如果我活下来，你就有理由跟着你的Alpha一起，你就可以离开这个冷藏库。这办法似乎奏效了，不然他现在应该不会再有呼吸了

大门打开以Rullins为首的小队持着枪械对准抱在一起的二人

“Calm down！没有事了！”男人伸手挡住向上冲的大队人马，“我们只是在适应让连接稳定，亲爱的，别紧张。”状似在腰椎上抚摸的手掌折断他的腰骨会像折断枯朽的树枝一样容易

“放松，现在我跟他们回去复命。”在他退出Omega湿热身体并带出不少水渍时周围响起嘘声，他回身接过浴巾围住腰部以下，结实但比冬兵纤细的男人伸出手。“再给我两条浴巾！”Rumlow拿起浴巾一条披在冬兵肩上，另一条围住他狼藉的下体

“选Rumlow真没选错，他不仅活着，还挺体贴他的Omega，虽然那不是普通的Omega。”监视器前的Pierce首次如释重负地笑了

“记住你的承诺，回来找我。”有着危险迷人蓝眼的超级士兵在他起身前抓住Rumlow的手腕，这一幕就如记录片里等待上战场丈夫归来的妻子，意式风格男人点头允下他的承诺。如果你失约，我会找到你并且杀了你和你相关的人，这句在精神连接中的A和O的密语让Rumlow表情就没放松下来

“哇哈！Rumlow队长，干得好啊！”Pierce部长抛开严肃的政客形象，只差得意到手舞足蹈了，他两手有力地拍在男人双肩上。“你活着回来了，还拥有了自己的Omega。”

“托长官和组织的福。”违心地说着客套话，Rumlow在心里早就把冬兵起往上往下各倒三代，用他会的骂人语问候了个遍。A标记O是出于本能，他不想标记冬兵是出于理智，因为他们并不是中意彼此而标记，这种只是为了标记而标记的行为Rumlow从心里不齿

“长官，我申请在基地附近要个公寓，让我跟我的Omega在一起。”果然老狐狸疑心大起，“为了能更稳定冬兵和我的精神连接，我们在一起效果会更好。”

“既然是为让他稳定，那好！”花白头发的老男人靠近Rumlow笑得高深莫测，“照顾好你的Omeag，Rumlow队长，今后你是冬日战士的管理员了，今后你们要生活在一起。”

基地里都知道特攻队长Rumlow，一个黑色头发、长相不出众，但自身散发着致命风情荷尔蒙的意大利中年男人，他的Omega就是传说的那位杀了所有前任Alpha的冬兵，那个普通度相当高的男人是个奇迹。他不像Alpha一样好战，有时他安静得和最普遍的Beta难舍难分

“队长，听说老家伙让你和那危险的家伙一起住？”特攻队的副队火急火燎地跑来找Rumlow，“你不能答应他，你应付不了的！”

“Jack，如果我应付不了，就没有人能应付得了超级Omega了。”而且超级士兵不是人能控制得了的O，如果他失约被杀的就不止他了。“放心吧，我会应付得来，相信我。”这个带点颓废色彩的男人，他就有这种魅力也许明明是他办不到的事，但他说出相信我时，周围的人就是会相信他

照地址上的提示找到那个公寓，里面空间不算小，卫浴措施都不错。看了眼时间，该去迎接他的Omega了

“你还真如约让我离开那个冷藏库了。”悄无声息出现在背后的男人惊吓得Rumlow跳上大床，在床垫上弹了一小下又落在床对面的地上，他迅速转身戒备地盯着强大的Omega。如果不是他亲眼目睹及亲身体验过那个Omega的专属器官，他都要相信这是个打入柔弱Omega中的Alpha奸细了

“你的胆量比Omega还小。”高大强壮的O鄙夷地嘲笑瘦小的A，冬兵带着他强大的气压走到Rumlow身边。“你操过Alpha女性吗？”

“你怎么会问这种问题？难道你有和Omega女性？”同属性不同性别的两类在一起，能起火花的概率相当于奇迹！不过，他还真的跟个Alpha女性险些……OK，那个强势的女Alpha把他当成Beta想操他

“当然，女性Omega放浪起来比我要严重。而且女Alpha的那个地方也要比我紧，因为小巧紧窒。而且她们也很漂亮大气。”带着Omega信息素的温热气息喷在他耳边上，这让Rumlow也根着躁动起来

“你应该认识她们吧。”冬兵拿出几张照片，是形态各异的几位霸气美女，都是基地中的女特工也是Alpha，不过她们中几个月之前就……

“是你杀了她们！”超级士兵赞许地看着他，然后被强大的Omega按倒在大床上

“知道我杀她们的原因？”他喜欢看到他的A在他面前颤抖的样子，“因为她们标记了我，所以我捏断了她们的脖子，尸体被埋在基地边缘的土地里。我是Omega也违背不了天性，但我不想被只知道性的Alpha标记。”

金属手指执过他的下巴相互对视，暗蓝的眼睛里是冰凉的寒气。“我已经出来了，但标记过我的Alpha全被我杀了。当时你活下来是因为，你有利用价值。”金属手移到颈部，一根金属指按压在动脉上，让Rumlow缺氧得眼前发黑。“现在，你的价值用完了。”

“咳……我死了……Hydra还会找到你……让其他的Alpha……标记你！”瘦小的A眼白因窒息而让细小的红血丝上位，男人放开了手让Rumlow像获得第二次新生

“你可以一次次地杀他们，再一次次地陷入更糟的发情期，再一次次地被标记。”这个Omega没有其他O的芳香、迷人、热烈的信息素，他和他本身一样充满火药、血腥及危险却蛊惑的气息。“你可以不在乎，但你的人生就会这样周而复始！”

“你还有残余价值。”他今后还需要他，正如他所述，Hydra里有为数众多的Alpha。而且连接切断的Omega发情期要比从未接连的O要难熬不止一倍，先留着这个Alpha吧,蓝眼闪烁着不明的光泽。“也许我该试试男性Alpha。”

TBC

“你是我第一个有兴趣尝试的男性Alpha。”“那我该感到荣兴吗？”

Rumlow并不认为被Omega操控主导的Alpha会觉得荣誉，而且是被自己的Omega。强壮的Omega坐在他胸口上，被千斤坠的感觉，他都能嗅到冬兵胯下浓烈的刺激发情因素

“为我服务。”冰冷高傲的男人，这个冰雪的罂粟。他有着惊心动魄,妖艳狂放,难以抗拒的美丽，但在美丽之后的事实是致命的。但是却会让人上毒瘾般，舍生忘死

在手指刚感到冬兵腿间的隆起散发的热度时，手被打掉了，反复无常的家伙

“不准用手。”如他这样被Omega掌控的Alpha,他觉得也应该组成一个善待Alpha协会了

拥住冬兵挺翘的臀，衔住对方的裤链，火热坚硬的性器散发着雄性特有的气息，再向下的部分却一片潮湿，这很矛盾对吗？手绕到冬兵后腰，把他的作战裤剥下来，帝王气质的Omega很配合地让他的Alpha脱掉了碍事的裤子。

“啊~你很会服侍人。”迷离的蓝眼泄漏了他此刻享受的感觉，Rumlow棕色的眼中闪过得意。他正将脸埋在男人的裆下，舌尖调皮地抵点着男人四角裤下会阴处隆起的阴唇，舌尖传来的火热温度和Omega蛊惑人心的信息素混杂在一起，让Rumlow有种躺在云层中的感觉

“看来，是陛下你等不及了。”然后Rumlow的嘴就被他Omega的阴茎塞住了，这快把他嘴角撑裂的大家伙，他真的要质疑是不是冬兵伪造了身份。他的雄性征象程度都和普通Alpha不分上下了，男性Omega的男性性器没有他这么雄伟的

“我喜欢你这会收缩的Alpha喉咙。”收缩的肌肉让冬兵浑圆的龟头被挤压得只有爽快，他高速地操着他Alpha的嘴。Rumlow唾液中Alpha的信息素和他的纠缠在一起，让他的内阴更加湿润，说来奇怪，他渴望着身下的Alpha但这感觉并不和前任们一样淫靡

冬兵鼻腔里都是这个瘦小Alpha的气息，在他被摧情剂控制燥热时，这个男人就像清爽的薄荷酒。今天，他的气息却像布鲁克林棕色艾尔啤酒。它刻意隐藏了啤酒花中的苦味，由坚果的香与麦芽的甜补充进来。棕色艾尔酒精度低但口感厚实，带有焦糖和葡萄风味，是适合慢慢品尝的酒。而棕色象征隐藏，就像这个在讨好他的Alpha，还有太多隐藏在背后的事情

“啊，Wait。”在Rumlow吞咽下他Omega的精液后，他制止了欲再次进攻的冬兵。“不想让我伺候其他地方吗？我们都知道，这里并不是让你能获得最高快感的地方。”

“你想做个残废的Alpha？”在Rumlow的手指溜进湿润的阴唇中间时，冬兵也握住了他的阴茎，要爆裂的感觉从茎身传来。“也许跟你的结合还是有点用处的，我会有发情的冲动，但不再需要Alpha的性器插入才能缓解。”在冬兵几个深呼吸完成后，液体不再分泌，肿大的充血阴唇也恢复为正常状态

“Ok，放松。”Rumlow非常识相将手收回来做投降状放在耳侧，毕竟冬兵不是普通的Omega。“一切你来做主，My Lord。”在蓝眼中聚起的杀气在慢慢转移，曾经被他杀死的Alpha不必再提，现在的Alpha至少在他们结合后他的发情期不再能成为折磨或是不必要的负担，那就先留着他吧

视线一阵倒转，Rumlow俯身趴在了床上。接下来的事让他难免心中一惊，裤子被撕掉，冬兵饱满滚烫的阴唇在摩擦他的后穴！那个也许是Omega信息素最集中的地方了，像罂粟一样绚丽又危险的感觉让Rumlow在期待下一步动向的同时颤栗，他的Omega散发出的信息素告诉他，一切准备已经就绪了

“哇！我们是不是搞错什么了？”当他的穴口被硕大的龟头挺进时，Rumlow才后知后觉地发现了这诡异的状况！他一个Alpha，竟然要被他的Omgea操了！

“我要尝试。”“但别尝试我！”“你是我的Alpha。”

“……，啊……”混蛋！后腰上极具威胁的金属手让Rumlow无法移动身体，他只能忍受他Omega的入侵。那个玩意儿应该长在Alpha身上，冬兵就是个突变的异类！

Rumlow将大把的被单塞进嘴里，堵住了耻辱的痛呼，也防止他咬破自己的舌头或嘴唇。太难忍了！这甚至超过他在战场上受过的每一次伤痛，Alpha的生理构造本来就不是为了性交，这种有违构造的交合果然有代价。而且冬兵每次不是顶进来而是撞进来，Rumlow都认为次结束后他的肛门会不会就变成一条恐怖的缝了

“无论如何，你得射在外面！”急红眼的Alpha吼着他那有违常理的Omega，他的头被有力的Omega按进枕头里

“不要命令我。”冬兵低沉的声音宣告了他的命运，Omgea狠狠撞进他的身体，如果可能冬兵一定会把他的囊袋也塞进那个窄小的入口

当履行排出物的通道被热浪灌溉时，有透明的液体自发性地从Rumlow的泪腺里涌出，臂上同时传来啃咬的痛和发丝骚过的痒

床上半死不活Alpha的狼藉姿态，不会有人想到会是他的Omega做的。冬兵血肉的手扶过Alpha身上青紫的掐痕，在看到肩上那吻合自己齿型的伤口时他的瞳孔剧烈收缩，如果不动杀他的心的话，就想操他。难道每个Omega都会遇上想上的Alpha？这违背了Omega的法规，但是超级血清就是塑造另类的，也许是他没有固定结合的缘故，这男人是所有他遇到的Alpha里唯一让他想上的。

1974年，西西里岛上一对夫妻抱着新生儿准备接受祝福

“这个孩子，难道是？”年迈的老主教抱着小婴儿兴奋不矣，这让年轻的父母百思不得其解。“他是个隐性Alpha！”

“隐性Alpha?这孩子不是个Beta？”三种属性与生俱来，年轻夫妻本以为孩子是个发育不健全的Beta，孩子的会阴处有条不明显的缝但没有Beta婴儿那小小的阴唇

“这个是个珍贵的隐性Alpha！”头发胡子雪白连成片的老主教捧着男婴，好像迎接到上帝的旨喻。“Alpha中分为显隐两种，前者就是普通Alpha,后者就是隐藏在这六种已知属性之外的。因为隐性Alpha的Alpha信息素最后会占据主导地位，隐藏器官会隐藏起来几乎看不出它曾经存在过。”

“请问，是说孩子的雌性器官会隐藏起来？”主教小心将孩子放回母亲怀里

“当他的Alpha信息素占上风时，这个器官就会隐藏，他会跟普通Alpha没太大区别。”主教为男婴咏唱祝词，最后老者慈祥地目光落在孩子身上。“隐性Alpha数量极其罕见，在每隔百年才会出现,这孩子会是他Omega的救赎。”

“在发情期到来时，Alpha与Omega都很危险，他们会遵从原始本能。Beta的生育后成活率又太低，而隐性Alpha不仅有着Alpha的全部特性，更在发情期有着Beta的自控能力，这在他结合后也会影响另一方。”这个地方Beta居多，居然会出生隐性Alpha这的确让人高兴，不过主教的表情严肃。“但这孩子的隐藏性征会吸引他的Omega以及其他的Alpha，这也是隐性Alpha的诅咒。”

“妈妈，世上真的有隐性Alpha吗？”10年后，一个黑发棕眼的男孩好奇地询问母亲，他在母亲的日记本上看的

“亲爱的，那只是个传说。”女子合上日记本，手摸着儿子的头发目光慈祥，10年前他们为了保护儿子的秘密移居到这里

“Rumlow，不要对任何人提起隐性Alpha这事，它只是个撰写的传说。”熟悉的声音在战场上被打磨得几乎要忘了家乡语言的人耳边，让在昏睡中的Alpha翻了个身惊动他身边的Omega

 

注：鲁克林棕色艾尔啤酒的阐述来自互联网

隐性Alpha，为了写文所需情节，我在原始设定基础上做了改动。这种表面上看着和Beta容易混淆的隐性A，实际上是三种属性都具有，不过A的属性占据主导地位。这个在后面会再提，这里就不多做说明了。不足肯定会有，请大家多多原谅


	2. Chapter 2

“为什么？为什么！为什么会这样！”是啊，为什么会这样？在那重复句响起时，冬兵只觉眉头在自主向一起靠拢。他已经不是第一次进入这真实的梦境里了，总是有个年轻男人在那里自怨自艾，而且那个男人长着和他相差无几的脸

这个熟悉的陌生人，他们应该没有交集才对，他却能感到他心里的忧伤。场景在变换，陌生的景物、熟悉的感觉，那是一个军营。他没去过，但无比熟悉。那个棕发年轻人面前出现了另一个人，那个人没有理由让冬兵情绪波动，但那个人的脸部却像做过马赛克处理他从任何角度都看不清那张脸

“Steve，军营里从没让Omega留下来过。”从棕发青年绝望的声音里他得知那个人叫做Steve，原来这长相和他一样的人也是个Omega，并和他一们不想被本性束缚的Omega

“Bucky，我绝不会让他们带走你，更不会让你去Omega保护机构。”另一个将青年拥进怀里，他口中的承诺和强大可靠的Alpha信息素连带着冬兵也一起感觉安心，这是冬兵遇到过的Alpha中没人能给的感觉

“Steve……”Omega在Alpha霸气但不失温柔的信息素下放松地伸展着身体，为身上的Alpha展现着自己的全部，青年双目迷离地看向前方身体在Alpha的触摸下敏感地颤抖。“没经过标记的Omega……都会在保护机构……直到有Alpha进行标记……”

“我知道，我不会把你交出去，我已经违反过命令了，所以一次跟几次没太大区别。”啃咬着Omega的侧颈，每个Alpha在和Omega做爱时的惯用动作，也许他从小时候就一直想如再现这样。将自己的阴茎深埋进好友的身体里，现在只是有了最恰当的理由

“我不想被……不爱的Alpha标记……”然后做为他的生育工具，蠕动着吞噬Alpha的性器，“所以……”

“你做我的Alpha吧。”“我做你的Alpha吧。”两个发小再一次地异口同声，看到那个梦里多次出现的顽强Omega找到了他的Alpha，冬兵冷硬的脸孔上出现了微小的笑容

在精神网连接建立的那一刹那，薄薄的玻璃面粉碎的声音回响在大脑里，每个神经纤维都在传导着无法言语的痛苦。彩色的画面开始失调，从头顶降下来的红色犹如鲜血，它一层层覆盖在眼前

断联的痛楚席卷冬兵，他痛得绻起身体来抵御剧痛。空气中传来另一个Alpha的气息，浓醇但不强烈，中断在空气中乱窜的Omega焦躁的信息素紧紧抓住那水中浮木般的信息素

“喂，你醒醒！”那股路引般的信息素将他从崩塌的世界里拉出来，它凝聚成一个人形，那是一张有着细碎胡须的中年男人的脸。深邃的眼窝，瞳孔是意大利风情棕的颜色，此刻这棕色正带着焦急的色彩俯视着他

“你？做梦了？”不肯定的答案，基地里从没听说过冬兵有做过梦

“你要向基地报告？”冬兵的语气寒冷锋利，他们都知道如果他做梦的事情被报告回基地，他会面临的情况是又一次洗脑甚至是冷冻

“梦是正常的反应，但你记住，这事不能跟任何人提起，而且你应该用点抵制剂了。”空气里Omega魅惑的信息素让Rumlow觉得头疼，冬兵的性事总是猛烈强劲

“过来帮我。”指着自己湿濡的胯下，冬兵向他的Alpha下达着指令

“你……”该死的Omega习性，随时随地不控制地发情，这就是有了连接之后Omega对他的Alpha的特权？

“Soldier，我们还有任务，我和你单独住不是为了你那无止境的性欲。”Alpha的信息素带着命令的成分，但这让他的Omega散发出更加情色的韵味

“为我解决问题。”强势的Omega将他的Alpha逼到一个角落里，Rumlow的鼻腔里全都冬兵从胯下处散发的味道，强烈得足以让他头脑不清醒

金属的手掌抓着Rumlow的后脑，将他的脸强硬塞进自己的两腿间，埋在他潮湿、肿胀的阴唇那里。Alpha的信息素让他腿间的花瓣开始蠕动，而冬兵也轻微摆动着腰部让那秘道摩擦着Rumlow的口鼻

“用你的嘴和舌头。”他是被强势Omega蹂躏的Alpha，大概没有几个Alpha会有他这么悲惨的遭遇

“对，就是这样！”冬兵闭目仰首享受着身下人提供的服务，如果他不是穿着作战服，他胸前的突起能在衣服上顶起两个对称的圆点

Rumlow听话地吸吮着冬兵滚烫、湿润的阴唇和阴道，舌头会舔逗着饱满的阴唇，那几瓣有重量的肉坠上面滑下的液体让Alpha们可能不要理智。但他可不能和他们一样，眼前的Omega可能随时要了他的命。

在他埋在冬兵腿间专心做着取悦他的事中途，冬兵按着他的脖子把他从那地方推出来。满足啦？冬兵有这么好伺候？

但Omega掐开他的牙关用手指将他的舌头夹出来，然后用他的舌头模拟性交挤入抽出他的阴道。混合着Omega浓烈信息素味道的液体流淌到他被迫张大的嘴里，他的Omega高潮了。大量的粘稠液体流入喉咙，喉口很快被液体糊住，被卡住的气管收缩震动让Rumlow咳的胸口泛痛

“等等！你的量大多了！”憋得脸色通红的的Alpha口角挂着透明的液体，他们中Rumlow才看起来像会被人施暴的那个。“你不喜欢被性器插入，那下次我可以用手帮你。”既然这Omega不喜欢被进入，他也许就不应该找个Alpha，他应该拿着抑制剂和按摩棒度过余生

“你不是我喜欢的Alpha。”冬兵即使是Omega他也是个只做被自己喜欢Alpha进入、标记的Omega

“那你我还真配，你也不是我喜欢的Omega。”不过冬兵能让他标记过后活到现在已经是个奇迹了，冬兵杀他也许只是时间的问题

“你想让我用抑制剂和按摩棒对吧。”OMG！该死的精神网络！冰冷的金属围住他的脖颈，带上无法挣脱的金属颈箍的感觉,Omega冷却的嗓音犹如幽冥地府传来的钟声，在滴滴答答地记录着Rumlow生命的倒计时

“这真是好建议，我没有理由让你再存活了。”颈部的血肉和血管被向上下两侧无情挤压，嘴巴一开一合地发不出任何声音，不知道那只机械手是否真的不存在感知。平时可以捏弯普通空心铁管的手，在这机械面前毫无威力，冬兵捏断他的颈骨只是早晚的问题

好吧，别怪我了！挣扎逐渐停止，他们都能感觉到连接网络在一方生命受威胁时慢慢瓦解，冷笑浮上冬兵的嘴角这感觉跟前几次还真像。随着手中生命在分秒中流逝的Alpha，他们的接连网在一点点崩塌，坚固的网络从中间出现一个漏洞一点点分解着整张网

在连接所有的支线都断开时，那网并不像从前每次一样消失，它反射回来整个勒进了冬兵的身体。痛苦、难过、绝望各种负面情绪混合在一起冲击着冬兵，眼前除了黑暗就是无力，无力过后仍没有出路。他能直接感受到他Alpha垂死挣扎的痛苦及无法挣脱的绝望，一直感情淡泊的冬兵，他也开始不安，一种名为恐惧的原始情感在滋生

他摸出一管肾上腺激素，抓起呼吸中断的Alpha对着他的颈动脉扎了下去。一声沉重、间歇很长的呼吸过后，地上的Rumlow睁开眼睛，首先是他Omega愤怒的脸

“刚才那是什么情况！”那种灭顶的感觉在Rumlow转醒后渐渐消退，这个Alpha不同于他遇到过的任何一个

“这是我的诅咒。”就像他出生时那个本不该存在的器官，虽然后来消失了。“如果和我建立连接的伴侣想靠杀了我来斩断连接，那网络会在断掉的一刻反弹，让另一方陷入痛苦，效力也许是到他生命终止为限。”

“曾经有个Beta女孩也这样做过，但她最后和你一样又救回了我。所以，我猜那效力可能没有期限。”他的Omega如今是有能力杀他，但是却有足够的理由不能让他去死

“那个Bate后来怎么样？”“她承受不了自杀了。”想跟他斩断连接要么一起死，要么冬兵自己去死，哪一项对冬兵都不是什么好的走向

“看来你找到个我让你不死的像样理由了。”也许留着他会有用，他压住他的Alpha，在那挺翘的屁股上揉搓。

“你的反映真有异于常人，竟然是再一次的性冲动？”手臂断裂的痛楚让Rumlow没声音了

“只要你不死，就不会有死循环。”谁说武器没有思考能力？Rumlow发誓他回去一定揍得那人他妈都认不出他，Omega的气息在耳边吐露，“我Omega的部分满意了，但男人的部分没有。”

他当然知道冬兵所指的是什么，火热的阴茎硬捅了几次闭合的穴口，被拒之门外。然后烦燥的冬兵粗暴地分开他的臀瓣，粉红的小口无力地任由冬兵宰割，他用力向两侧拉扯。肛门经受不起如此恶劣的对待，上下的尖端出现了纵向的裂口，从里面析出红色的液体，身下的人抖得绝望

在凄厉的惨叫中，冬兵傲人的阳物从被自己伤害的洞口进入，柔软的肠肉温顺地包裹住他。诚实地取悦着他，痉挛的肌肉收缩让他因前面被刺激而得到快感，很少有男性Omega会从对阴茎的取悦中得到至上的快感，所以他很满意这点。最后，他的精液一点不漏地灌进了Rumlow的身体，似乎在被他灌入精液那刻瘦小的Alpha脸上有水印掠过，但他不在乎

 

“别装死了。”将被自己操得还在昏睡的Alpha踢下床，直到黑眼圈严重的男人萎靡地扒着床梆才支起自己疼痛的身体，冬兵鄙夷地看着他。“不是说有任务。”

跌跌撞撞地来到基地，一路上许多人都窃笑，还有人对他说不要年纪轻轻的纵欲过度。但Rumlow只能打碎牙齿把苦咽进肚子里，他一个Alpha被自己的Omega强暴说出来一定是耻辱，那些羡慕他在标记冬兵后还活着的人，他们根本不了解他的生活是怎样的水深火热

“Rumlow队长，我要你带领你的特攻队随我一起进神盾局。”有着多重身份的政客Pierce下达指令，“你们去协助美国队长，取得他的信任。”

“Rumlow，我会安排你贴身协助美国队长。”政客不住打量着Rumlow

“Sir，Alpha们在一起，难免会起不必要的冲动，还是Beta更稳妥些。”另一个超级士兵是个强大的Alpha，怎样都不该他一个Alpha出面

“但你身上，有他Omega的气息。就这么决定，时时汇报！”“Yes!Sir!”

“没有我，你现在就已经死了。”在甲板上，Rumlow举着枪调侃起美国队长

“Thank you!”好吧那个笑容，真是甜美迷人，美国队长竟是个既强大又温柔的还很智慧的Alpha，这也难怪后来的Alpha根本入不了冬兵的眼

 

TBC，段会上AA了

2.11

“美国队长是哪种类型的Alpha?”副队长Rollins的声音不怎么适时地耳边回响，不怎么适时是因为他现在的状况，他现在的那个姿势和他看过的电影里处女献身的感觉好像！他有时觉得这就是冬兵还给他的诅咒，因为他曾嘲笑过冬兵“处女膜”的事情，当时他是怎么回答他的副队来着？

“他是个独特的Alpha，不失Alpha好战的本性，也不失温柔和理智。”他的副队对这看法并不赞同

“Alpha就是Alpha，他们再谦逊本性也是Alpha，队长你才是我见到唯一的一个独特的Alpha。”Jack Rollins是个Beta，对A和O所谓的信息素这回事无感的族类，但他的Alpha队长却让他罕有地可以捕捉到那些变化

"呜~"又来了，那个强烈到让Rumlow缺氧的吻。有力的舌头蛮横地撬开他的牙齿，攻城掠地样扫过每颗牙齿，口腔里Alpha强烈的信息素带着掠夺的强硬。当一个Alpha遭遇另一个Alpha，在他吸收入足够多的诱导发情的摧熟剂之后，这情况肯定叫得起糟糕了

“你不专心，Rumlow.”颈部传来轻轻的噬咬，那是Alpha在兴致中特有的小动作，金色的毛发和他的黑色这一暖一冷的对比很强烈。

“Cap?”当美国队长从他体内退出时，那粗大的性器将他生生在地上拖了一小下才顺利拔出来

“Rumlow，我怎么让你躺在地上？”瞳孔一刻的收缩让美国队长苍蓝的眼睛更不真实，他手扶发痛的额头宛如从一个荒唐的梦里走出来一样

“你被诱导发情期提前了。”忽略被金发Alpha刚操过的事实，Rumlow机械化地回答着美国队长的问题，试图遮住自己狼藉的下体

“我和你……”这一屋子强烈的Alpha信息素，不是这个比他瘦小的Alpha的，长相甜美的金发男人首先看了在床上昏睡不醒的Omega女性，再看了狼狈地遮挡住下体的特攻队长。美国队长颓败地意识到一个事实，他被诱导提前发情了，他高于常人极限值的自制力让他没对一个Omega女性做什么不雅事，但他却对他的特攻队队长，还是个男性Alpha下手！

“就是这样，你只是被发情期搅得头脑不清醒，这件事不会有其它人知道。”果然，有点清醒的美国队长肯定会为自己操了个男性Alpha的事实大受打击，不过这算不算他拉拢美国队长成功计划的第一步？

“WOW!Cap？你脑子烧短路了吗？”金发男人扶住他的双肩轻轻一推，Rumow顺势倒在了宽大的床垫上，被粗鲁对待过的地方因为那一下还弄得挺疼！

“这里还有个Omega女士！难道你想叫醒她玩三人混战？”美国队长脱掉那标志性的作战服，露出他健美的迷人身材，全裸的

“Rumlow，你不仅擅长打掩护和清扫障碍，也很会自我心理安慰。”更强大的Alpha欺身而上压住他，炽热的气息烫红了他敏感的耳根，“这药剂是有针对性的，它的作用范围可以是Halk或是神，所以现在就只有你和我。”

“我首先是Alpha，接下来又是个男性……”Rumlow一直认为美国队长的信息素是夏日里带着凉爽气息的冰茶，但他一直忽略了他暗含着的一丝几乎不可闻的硝烟味道。OK，美国队长再如何正义、光明，他也是经历过战争洗礼的人。走过狼烟的人，又有几个能不带着它的味道

“我想我不太在意你的属性和性别。”Steve亲吻着身下人，一只手撩起他的上衣在平坦的胸前揉搓。这感觉很像他以前的Omega爱人——James Buchanan Barnes，他会让这人接近他全是因为起初那一刹那和Bucky相似的重叠气味。

这个人不是Bucky他知道，Bucky的信息素清澈干净，没有Omega的魅惑却让他喜欢。这个人的信息素，很有趣。初见时和Bucky相似，现在却和记忆里第一次品尝母亲做给他的焦糖布丁时一样，味道熟悉感觉震撼

“Cap，你不怕中途这女士醒来看到全美偶像的你和另一个男性Alpha在行鱼水之欢后，吓着她吗？”这假设就是在自欺欺人，刚刚他被扔上床的动作已经不小了，被弹起来的女士仍然醒得深沉。而且那药剂是专门放倒传说和神话级别的，当然没人会质疑它的效力

“不会，也许这楼塌陷了在药效没过前，这姑娘也不会醒来。”掰开Rumlow想并拢的双腿，Steve将自己强壮的身体挡在其中。手从对方打底战服的圆领伸出来，绕到脑后托住Rumlow的头加深这个带着侵略的吻，他的特攻队长也非常上道的顺着他的势让Steve剥掉了他最后一件防线

“Cap？这次从背后位吧。”收紧的手掌放松下来，笑容出现在金发的甜心脸上。Alpha们在性事上从来都是主导地位，另一方一般都要服从就好也许他们爱的伴侣除外。眼前这个是更强大的Alpha，又是美国队长，明哲保身的做法就是顺从

“背后位？”甜心小惊讶了一阵，笑着吻了吻他，再反应过来时他已经被男人轻轻一抛翻了个圈，轻轻把他放回床上

“OH！”没给他再说任何字的机会，Alpha粗大可观的性器挤入了他的入口，Alpha强烈的征服感让Rumlow本能地想反抗

“别让我弄伤你，我不想你受伤。”Steve的吻温柔地降落在绷着劲的背肌上，真是个温柔得不似Alpha的Alpha强者，这让Rumlow忍不住在心底嘲讽。如果这Alpha知道他不仅是敌方的卧底，而且还是“抢”了他最爱Omega的人之后，他还会说不想伤害他的话吗？

“痛得话就告诉我。”有力手固定住腰，狂风暴雨紧随而至


	3. Chapter 3

这事真荒唐，在Rumlow看来他正在被他Omega原配的Alpha入侵，他觉得美国队长大概只是被他身上那部分来自James Buchanan Barnes残留下来的信息素搞昏了头，才会发生这样混乱的性爱间奏曲

回朔到十几个小时以前，Pierce面色沉重地将他唤进神盾办公室里

“冬兵做掉Fury了，你带人去把美国队长带回来。”老政客惋惜地哀叹了一声，不知在为他杀掉自己的朋友而叹息，或是为了美国队长可能发现他的Omega还在世上。不过这两个都轮不到他操心，但空气里飘散的微不可闻的淡香气息却让Rumlow心跳不稳。

“这是Alpha专用的摧情剂，可诱导Alpha的发情期提前。”Pierce手中出现一支淡紫色的试剂，“它的味道不易被发现，我已经让线人把它洒到美国队长的战服和盾牌上了。”这个阴险的Beta政客！

美国队长召回行动没怎么遭遇反抗，他只是简单和黑寡妇告了别，被带入一间候审室时美国队长的身形开始有些摇摆。

“Rumlow队长，我是13号特工，部长先生让我来把这些文件交给美国队长。”金发蓝眼的女特工亮出神盾的证件让Rumlow和特攻队过目，然后大门隔绝了郎才女貌的两个人

“队长，13号特工是Fury安插在美国队长身边的‘线人’，她同时还是个受过特别训练的Omega。”副队长Rollins凑过来和Rumlow低声嘀咕，虽然他嗅不到Alpha和Omega强烈纠缠的信息素，但凭借美国队长从上司那里出来后不正常的样子也能推测一二

“部长先生的拉拢计划首先就是要美国队长身败名裂？还是想先给他足够的甜头？”那特攻队被派过来做什么？护卫？避免美国队长的‘兽性’发泄被打断？特攻队的职能什么时候扩展到这了

“队长，特攻队为什么还要接受为别人房事放哨的任务！”副队长说出他所想，尽现鄙夷

“Jack，我们现在不是散游的雇兵了。现在我们从属Hydra，听部长先生命令办事就好，其他的不要管太多。”在监视器看不到的盲点打了个以前雇兵的特有手势，Rollins心意相通地明白了Rumlow让他保持沉默，副队长又向其他队员交待了几句，他们便各司其职

时间一分一秒流逝，Alpha发情的信息素让身为Alpha的Rumlow皱眉，这美国队长难道真的在解冻之后没找过伴侣？或是炮友也行，他一瞬间散发的信息素绝对是他冰冻沉睡的70年间，还要加上他苏醒后的这段时间的总和。而后，Omega迷幻香水样的信息素带着蛊惑，一阵阵燥热在身体里窜动。也仅是一阵，Rumlow的燥热慢慢平复，Omega迷乱的信息素一股股猛烈地穿过胸口，但再打不乱Rumlow的心跳

这情况有背发情中Alpha的反应，两股纠缠盘绕的信息素也就刚抛起一个浪尖就归于平静了，如今只有隐约的Alpha信息素断断续续飘出来。难道是，已经完成标记了？

“Cap，需要帮助……”这可不是本来计划排练好的剧本，他们料想的两个剧本之一是一对伴侣躺在大床上，或是Omega女士睡着而美国队长则愧疚地感叹这突然的事态。

“Rumlow……”美国队长实际的情况也是在自慰，不过是拉着酣睡中Omega女士的手，借着那引导剂般的信息素在进行自慰。特攻队员们保持一致地从美国队长的性器上移开眼睛，那雄物和蔬菜超市里上好的长茄子般雄伟粗挺，Rumlow忍不住在心底嘀咕：怪不得能驾驭得了冬兵

“Alpha的发情期很……”白净的脸上闪过一瞬可疑的红晕，“我不想让这姑娘，所以给她打了记镇定剂。”美国队长脸上的表情说不出是想哭或是想笑

“Um，队长。我们都知道，Alpha的发情期很，尴尬。”Rumlow尽量表现得自己对这种情况的理解，不能跟美国队长坦白这是拉拢他而制定的计划吧

“去拿些冰袋过来！这里没事了！”Rumlow跟队员们交待去拿冰袋，明显Pierce的这个计划流产了，总不能让他真的审问一个性欲高涨的美国队长。很快，冒着冷气的冰袋拿过来了。“你们先回去。”

在他的瞪视下，Rollins不情不愿地带领小队撤离了这个楼层，而Rumlow则把冰袋放入美国队长手里

“Rumlow。”抓住手腕的手掌有力、滚烫，那些冰块耐不住如此高的体温已有融化的趋势。“你留下来帮我一下，好吗？”要知道美国队长对他说这话时得下了多大决心，Steve和他交换了个位置挡住门口，然后回身锁上门

转眼功夫他就想甩掉贴在他身上的Alpha了，但是他想甩开美国队长的一切小动作都被Steve化解，并且攻破他的防线时Rumlow确定这男人不简单.现在后悔支走了小队，已经来不及了

"Hi，Cap。"Steve上他的动作还算得上温柔，温柔得胜过他们强大的Omega,冬日可是次次都让他痛到对性爱有恐惧，这特指在他被自己的Omega强上的时刻

"你有Omega伴侣吗~"在伴侣一出口时，粗大的性器有失力道地一冲到底，Rumlow觉得自己的肠子被搓得起了皮，如果不是旁边近距离有个女性Omega，估计他已经惊叫出来了。这种程度的东西，能受得住的Omega应该也不多，粗大圆滚的东西撑得Rumlow肠子有垂感地下坠

"Sorry，弄疼你了吧。"金发Alpha揉搓着另一个Alpha腿部纠结颤抖的筋络，刚刚被他粗暴的动作摩擦过后的肠道和燃烧一样炽热，舌尖轻扫Rumlow的耳根。"我们的事不会为我造成困扰，我……失去伴侣了。"

“失去？”Rumlow表现得惊讶又遗憾，虽然这个答案是他剧本里的其中一个。“抱歉，你的伴侣，一定很优秀吧。”Hydra里，没有人优秀得过冬兵了

“我曾经的伴侣有着干净、清澈的味道，并且坚强、温柔。”Steve让人放松的轻吻落在有点紧张的身体上，Rumlow不禁想知道在Steve的脑中他是不是把他想象成James中士才对他如此？但是坚强他赞成，其他那两项他不敢苟同。冬兵的信息素无论如何都是标志性的硝烟味，至于温柔，他觉得他们也许是在谈两个不同的人。不过也许洗脑可以改变一个人的性格，又或许冬兵的温柔特指对美国队长。“你呢？对你有困扰么？”

“Cap，首先我不会因一场意外就抓你把柄，再者说……”Rumlow的表情很忧伤，“我们结合本来就是不应该的，我的伴侣并不爱我。”他爱的是，眼前的金发Alpha，他是可耻的“第三者”

“那你伴侣的要求太高了，如果你不是Alpha的话，你的追求者一定不少。”一边在Rumlow背后种着自己的痕迹，一边撞击着紧绷的穴口，那里每次的进入抽出都能给Steve不同刚才的新的快感。

“我可不是……Omega，Alpha天性的……合格，伴侣……”美国队长的进攻虽然温柔但也让他无法把话说完整，每次的冲击肛门都在做着自我极限的重大挑战

“你不是Omega，从各方面来判断都不是。”Steve也无法相信一个Alpha竟然会有着恬淡的气味，他的信息素内敛、深沉，没有Alpha共有的狂燥。如果说Alpha们的天生就是为了领地好战的战士的话，那Rumlow就是固守城池的安静守卫，他默默地守护着对自己重要的东西，不会去张扬。“但你安静得不像Alpha。”途中Rumlow阻止了几次美国队长想在他肩头留下齿痕的举动

“队长，我们只是一次‘醉酒’后的乱性，齿痕这种有特殊意义的东西，你还是留给你以后的伴侣吧！”不论是什么属性的人都会选择与其他属性的人做爱，但是像齿印那是一种标志。一种他们深爱彼此，不离不弃的象征，这种爱当然不只是伴侣之间，但他确定和美国队长间绝对到达不了那个地步

Rumlow指向Steve锁骨处一圈几乎浅不可见的印痕，细看之下不难发现那是个齿痕，冬兵在相应的地方也有个浅浅的齿印。冬兵留给他的大都是抓痕、掐痛、偶尔还会带着刺伤或是挫伤什么的，更有堪的还会有被打出来的於伤

“你背上也有个大大的齿印，这跟伴侣有关？”Steve的舌头扫过崭新的齿印，尝到了淡淡的血腥味

“Cap，你是知识贫乏还是健忘？在肩颈胸部以外的齿印那是发泄的证据！”好吧Rumlow不否认，他身上也是有齿印的，而且还都很深刻。现在被美国队长舔弄的那个是两天前才刚被冬兵弄出来的，痛中带着略痒的感觉让他难受。肚子里胀痛的感觉也不舒服，但美队真的很让他佩服，可以在一边又快又狠地操着他同时说话语速不乱

“啊！Cap！就那里！”粗大的阴茎摩擦到让Rumlow晕眩的地方了，身后的金发Alpha笑了，他的信息素也在散发着喜悦

“如果你的伴侣是Beta的话，你们可以偶尔交换一下。”身下的Alpha让Steve生出一股以前没有过的征服感，当他反映过来时身下的人在卯力肘击他的侧腰，他的牙齿正咬住对方的侧颈欲用力

“不能咬！也别成结！”瘦小的Alhpa红了眼，大有拼命的架式，Steve反应自己的阴茎真的有成结的趋势。“出来。”

“你确定？”带着结初形的Alpha要是强退，承受方不会好受，即使对方是Omega也一样

“我宁可承受脱肛的危险！”如果让另一个Alpha在他体内成了结，他已经让自己的Omega当工具操了，现在又被他的Alpha玩了还成了结

“对不起。”虔诚的歉意，Steve手掌抚摸着Rumlow结实的小腹，在那里感觉他硕大的茎头隔着他的肚皮擦过自己的掌面

“但是，不行。”回答让Rumlow彻底死了心，身上的Alpha禁锢就像个小型牢笼。带着结的粗大阴茎让Rumlow更受不了，身体里胀起了一个球

“啊啊啊！”撕开的痛让Rumlow全身的血管都暴起，痉挛的身体诚实地反应他的痛苦，但他身上开拓的Alpha丝毫没有放过他的意思。睁大的双眼，泪腺管不住里面的液体放任它出来

“我弄哭你了？抱歉。”舔着Rumlow脸上眼泪的航道，安抚的温柔话语在耳畔萦绕，手指在揉捏着乳粒和分神照顾着他身下的小兄弟。但这可分担不了后穴粗暴的撞击，那种内脏被挤压在一起再相互碰撞，最后慢慢碎掉

肚子里长东西的感觉，Alpha的结，Alpha的结！那东西做为Alpha的Rumlow当然清楚，在他标记他的伴侣时出现的东西！他是Alpha，标记那种东西用不在他身上

“嗯……啊！”Rumlow深深陷进床单里，Steve的手指插入他的指缝间

“听话，就好了。”耳朵被含在Steve口里，火热的温度烫得他想躲避，从后穴传过来的痛和无力感让他只能做着徒劳的挣动

“Rumlow，时间拖得久，那姑娘醒来看见现在情况的可能性就越大。”瘦小的Alhpa瞬间停止了所有动做，他都差点忘记此刻还有个女性Omega也在他们翻云覆雨的床上沉睡

“那就快……啊！”重重的一记顶弄让Rumlow向后弓起身

“你的韧性真不错，弯得像张漂亮的弓。”腰椎却被手掌按在床上，让他的下身只能无力承受着粗暴的入侵，Rumlow把手指咬进嘴里他好像忘了那个姑娘在药效范围内外界声音根本吵不醒她。Steve也“好心”地不去提醒他，他挺喜欢这个瘦小Alpha的隐忍

“呜呜呜……”火热的粘液喷洒在肠道深处，Rumlow感觉自己的心脏也被一起烫伤了。这算什么呢？他被一对以前是伴侣的Alhpa和Omega各自用精液灌溉

“我把你弄出血了。”在结伴随着射精完毕消退下去，Steve缓缓退出摩擦过度的穴口。鲜红的嫩肉被他的性器拖拽得向外打开着，和一朵招展的鲜花很像，不过白色红色混合在一起的花蜜让Steve心疼。他亲吻着颤抖的花瓣，有他Alpha信息素的精液和另一个Alpha信息素的血液在一起，让Steve很兴奋。不是Alpha之间流血战争的兴奋，而是他让这个Alpha染上他的信息素的兴奋

“我们得在这姑娘醒来前，把这里清理干净。”从余韵里找回思维的Rumlow第一件就是要清场，为了让一切看起来能正常些

“Cap，这只是个间奏的小插曲。”当美国队长的信息素包围他时，Rumlow选择了保持距离，那里面或多或少带有占有的成分。“你很快就能忘了这次糟糕的体验。”他不想被束缚，更不想和不爱自己的人建立接连，比如冬兵。美队虽然不是不能接受他，但Rumlow有个肯定结论，那是因为他的Omega是美队从前的爱人，也许美队是因为那个若隐若现的信息素才会迷失理智的

“这次的事……确实不应该……”Steve阻止了有伤的Rumlow想收拾的动作，他把姑娘抱起来抽走了下面的床单，再把姑娘放下为她盖好裤子。尽显一个优秀Alpha应有的绅士一面，他也这么照顾冬兵吧？不过那么高大的男人抱起来应该不如女性轻松。

“Rumlow，Rumlow，出去吧。“穿戴整齐的美国队长又是那个正直光明的象征了，他示意特攻队长跟他出去，因为走神他没注意到美国队长之前的话：这次体验不糟糕

 

接下来冬哥就有点纠结了

“Mr Rogers，你准备好了吗？我们接下来要谈的事情很重要。”Pierce得知他的计划并没有让美国队长身陷道德陷阱里难免语气有些不悦，“把Carter特工带回去休息，可能这姑娘也累了。”看着一个漂亮的Omega被带回去休息，他是特意安排给某个不解风情的Alpha

“Captain，你可真是Alpha中的绅士。”政治界的人手段就是高明，表面上是个赞叹的语句，但他的表情里暗含着鄙夷。“那姑娘应该还没和Alpha结合过。”

“她配得上更适合她的Alpha。”不意外见到部长先生调笑的脸

“美国队长可Alpha中不可多得的精英，我想那姑娘应该不会反对与你的结合。”神盾局里的女特工们，不论属性与否，都对是Alpha的美国队长存在好感的

“多谢部长先生关心，但是我是很尊重别人意愿的人，不管是什么属性。而且应该先争得对方的同意比较重要，你也这么认为吧？Rumlow？”这美国甜心提他干吗？现在那老谋深算的政客也看过来了

“队长，尊重别人想法，你还真是严格遵守传统观念的人呢。”他可是真正的进退两难，两边哪边都是不能开罪的，但愿这老家伙别误会什么才好

“好吧，先生们。”部长先生决定不再继这个问题开展下去了，他走到Rumlow身边。“Rumlow队长，你先回去和小队待命，我和上尉有些话要谈。”

Rumlow像逃难一样离开神盾大厦，他也回绝了特攻队兄弟们邀他一起喝一杯的想法，他径直回到了他的家。他只是想清静清静，冬兵这个时候应该不是在基地就是出任务，他要一个人静静。他刚刚被冬兵的Alpha操了，还有可能被当做了那个Omega的替身，这他妈操蛋的疯狂世界！

“谁！”还没坐稳身体，Rumlow凭感觉拔枪对准那个有双锐利眼睛的阴暗角落，枪口被抓住。从阴暗的角落里银光一闪，那是条机械手臂，然后是穿着黑衣的长发男人。冬兵被称为鬼魅杀手，是因为他总是藏身在一个不起眼的角落里，在你精神松懈时给你致命一击才因些得名吧

“你是想杀我？”Rumlow知道这个和他有连接的伴侣根本就不想和他有连接，但他也决不会真的冒然杀他，因为他是更特别的隐性Alpha，他的连接就如他的名字隐藏着许多未知因素

“你不是我的任务。”冬兵一副杀你浪费时间的表情

“你怎么不在基地……”冬兵突然来到眼前将他压在身后的床上

“你去哪了？”带着疑虑的表情出现在万年不变的脸上，让那张本就年轻漂亮的脸孔显得有那么一丁点的可爱？这么形容一个男性杀手不合适，但那张让女性都嫉妒的脸，也许他当初还留在美国队长身边就不会显得这么遗憾了，或许他已经是有个幸福家庭的Omega了

“你?……”咬骨被强行捏开，冬兵竟然把鼻子伸进了他的嘴里！然后又在他的脖子上嗅了一会儿，Hydra什么时候把警犬和武器合而为一了？

“你身上有别人的气味。”冬兵微微纠起眉，他放开了瘦小的Alpha，眼睛闪烁着危险的光茫。“Alpha也很随便。”

“如果你想，那自便，我不妨碍你。”如果冬兵能随便找个Alpha来个激情一刻那还不用他提心吊胆地担心自己会不会遭殃，成天还要担心自家Omega会不会吃掉自己的Alpha，Rumlow有点想向上帝他老人家抱怨一番了。给了他Alpha的属性，却又给了他一个强大的让他很难行使这一个属性特权的Omega

“等等。”被卡住脖子压回床上，冬兵难得地露出了罕见的笑颜，这个表情自然到让Rumlow觉得失真，貌似是其他人通过表情模仿装置笑出来，经过处理覆盖在冬兵脸上一样

“你身上有别人的味道。”固执的Omega压住他的Alpha仔细辨别那个不属于他的信息素，到底是不喜欢自己的东西被别人使用的心理，但他知道在Hydra里没有人敢擅自动冬日战士的私有物品。“是个Alpha。”

注解：寻口腔气味那段来自《The gate》里KIKI的吸血鬼基友查他老婆有没吸血里的场景

“Alpha的信息素。”当陌生的Alpha信息素接触到冬兵的Omega信息素时，这两种信息素如磁铁的南北极再次相遇，它们激烈又绵长的交缠被赋予生命一样在空气中舞动。强势的Omega对瘦小的Alpha表露出明显的轻蔑，但他跃动的信息素告诉Rumlow，他的Omega又一次进入性欲的热潮。不是都说结合过后的Omega比较能控制自己的热潮？但是冬兵明显是在放任它，“身为Alpha却携带另外Alpha的信息素回来，还真是那个属性中的耻辱。”

“但这次这个味道不讨厌。”被Omega羞辱的Alpha挣扎未果依旧被他的伴侣摆布，Rumlow极力躲避冬兵在他身上游走的鼻尖

“Hi！你怎么每天都是发情……”被冬兵一巴掌抽得眼前泛黑，鼻腔里有淡淡的腥气

“难得我愿意。”Omega的信息素狂放、张扬，他在向他的Alpha表明他现在需要一场畅快的性。没到发情期，但是冬兵却想要，想要眼前的Alpha?冬兵从来没想要过任何Alpha，发情期时，那些脑子被糊的人型按摩棒想为他解忧他也不反对。但是想标记掌控他的，都被他杀死了，不管是什么性别的Alpha。直到这个不同的Alpha出现前，他都是自由身的Omega，但是这次他确定他想要，也许是因为两个Alpha的信息叠加在一起的关系。“你应该感谢你叠加的那个不招我厌倦的信息素。”

“Oh。我还有任务，别太折腾我。”冬兵前任Alpha的信息素对他有影响的，Rumlow从不知道操了他的人，他可以把对方的信息素分毫不差的还原出来

“任务?你的任务就是安抚你的伴侣。”冬兵竟然吻了他！天知道他们从结合以来，冬兵从来就没碰过他的嘴！

“那个破坏别人‘家庭’的Alpha是不是你固定情人？”红润的舌头舔着Rumlow的嘴唇，热情又温柔的冬兵显然让他的Alpha受到了惊吓。如果当时Hydra的科学家够聪明，他们就应该开发出具有美队信息素的香水，这样不是可以少报废这么多人手？“我喜欢。”虽然这个Alpha的信息素他也不厌恶，但是没有这个更喜欢

“Eh……”冬兵普通的手掌抓着他的手，引领它从冬兵上衣作战服的下摆钻进去，健美、充满男性力量的肌肉在手下描绘着力与美的结合。只可惜这么完美的战士他偏偏属性是Omega，被天性和体系束缚，但这样完美又强大的Omega必定是Alpha们竞相征服的对象，但能驾驭这个Omega的Alpha除了美国队长，一时半会还真找不到第二个合适人选

“动手揉揉它。”手指摸到凸起的肉硬，它坚硬挺立得诉说着Omega现在兴奋的状态。在冬兵变得锋利的眼神下，Rumlow轻轻地按揉起那个肉块，虽然他身上拥有冬兵爱的Alpha的信息素，但他毕竟不是他本人。在Hydra第一节必修课，就是不要试图挑战冬日战士

“呜……”首次被冬兵吻，他也可以这么温柔？长发的Omega挑逗着他不知所措的舌与之交缠，一遍遍地和他交换着体液，虽然在Rumlow看来冬兵只是贪婪地吸食他口腔里每一寸充斥着属于Captain的信息素。不过就这样，被Hydra的传奇吻的感觉，还不讨厌

金属的手钻入Rumlow的衣摆，揉捏着Alpha的腹部，Rumlow也有着结实漂亮的腹部肌肉，但是和冬兵比起来就略逊了

冬兵跨坐在他的胯间，他胯间饱胀、潮湿的阴唇会时不时摩擦他的阴茎，Omega的专属器官里泄露的信息素让Rumlow感觉燥热。冬兵那里在适度收缩，就像有张嘴隔着裤子在亲吻他的阴茎，那个地方胀得发疼

“这次，我能帮到你吗？”有美队的信息素打头阵，Rumlow觉得这次可以试一试。他的手指在冬兵外胯骨的屁股上抚摸，然后收回来时，轻轻扫过他湿濡的胯下，那饱满鼓胀的阴唇隔着裤子也在散发着烫手的热量，当冬兵在胯下纂住他的手时，疼痛还是让他蹙眉

“摸摸它。”冬兵把他的手拉入自己腿间，那周围的温度明显高于其他地方，冬兵竟然鼓励地对他一笑，这颠覆了Rumlow一直以来对冬日战士的认知

“这样可以么？”指尖轻轻贴上那充血肿大的阴唇，轻轻地描摹着它们的形状，冬兵舒爽的轻哼溢出来，那片湿濡的区域更大了

“接下来你该怎么做。”冬兵摩挲着他下巴上的胡茬，他现在虽然温柔，但是沉睡的帝王也依旧是王者，当然怠慢不得

Rumlow手上在讨好他Omega的动作没有停止，他自己退到冬兵跨在他胸部的位置，仰着头用牙齿咬住冬兵作战裤的裤扣依次把它们解开，让被束缚的男性性器弹出来

Rumlow先是用舌尖沿着阴茎上的青色血管向上舔到尿道，中途还适当释放着拷贝来的信息素，然后将冬兵胀大的阴茎含进嘴里，就像儿时吸吮着最爱的“棒棒糖”。不讨厌和喜欢的两种信息素让冬兵前所未有的爽快，在下面那只手偷溜上来，伸进解开的裤子里将作战裤拉下来。让Omega成熟、娇嫩的器官直接和他的手指接触，他揉着那对阴唇，分泌的液体在Rumlow感觉中就是上好的润手乳，如果眼前的Omega不是因为他前Alpha那若即若离的信息素的影响才对他态度有变，也许他们真会是完美的一对儿

手指拨开阴唇，伸到通道里面。那里面软滑的感觉足以让Alpha放弃理智，不然他之前的Alpha们为什么会明知道这是条不归路，在踏上去时仍没有犹豫。他上次触碰他的Omega秘密是什么时候？是他奉命去标记冬兵的时刻，其他的时候就都是用嘴巴代劳的，要么就是被自己Omega当工具来操的。也许，这次他能再一次重拾Alpha应有的尊严

“Soldier，你又湿又热呢。”一手巴着冬兵的阴茎往口里吞，一手在冬兵湿热的甬道里刺激着Omega的子宫入口

“可以吗？我是你的Alpha。”这个强大的Omega固然危险，但他确实让人着迷，而现在Rumlow又可以利用他原配Alpha的信息素，但他还是尊重他伴侣的。虽然他是狡猾的雇佣兵，但他不像在Hydra里那些狡诈的上位者一样在政界或是什么里有个地位，因为他生来就不会乘人之危。曾经他的导师说过，如果他杀不掉他的良心，总有一天，他会毁了自己

但他认为自己是个人，良心没了就是人性丧失了，那就不是个人。所以，这个问题，被他永久搁置了。如果不是别有用心的人得知了隐性Alpha的传说，说不定他还能和父母在西西里岛上过着与世无争的无忧生活

“你能给我次美妙的性吗？小Alpha？”这个Alpha真是从各个方面都比他小，但他是个货真价实的Alpha，而且他确实喜欢他身上另外的信息素。那感觉，总是能触动他杂乱的心绪，但记忆里没有相关线索，也许只是凑巧他喜欢那个味道，或许是这个Alpha为了讨他欢心

“尽我所能，My Lord。”Rumlow弄硬自己的性器，在冬兵的阴道上滑动。足够的湿润和信息素告诉他冬兵已经准备充分了，“我进来了。”

在冬兵看不出表情的面孔下，顶开他湿润的通道缓缓插进去

“疼吗？”湿润的通道不可能让冬兵受伤，但Rumlow仍旧询问

“动起来。”情欲将冰蓝的眼睛融化成动人的水蓝，Omega主动扭动着腰让他们的下体结合得更为紧密，噗嗤的水声散发着情色的意味

“让我看看你Alpha的一面。”魔咒般的评语让Alpha瞬时来了精神，Rumlow动起腰，一下下撞击着冬兵的会阴那里的通道

“我加速了。”Rumlow跪起身，把冬兵的双腿架在腰上，用力快速撞击着Omega让他的阴茎在向前欢快地晃动

“嗯……再用力……”冬兵的会阴处已经被摩擦得火热了，但他仍要Rumlow来得再激烈些，但Alpha却没有那么做

“你会受伤……”Rumlow被他的Omega直接按倒，两人调换了位置，但相连的姿势让他们都吸了口冷气

比他强壮的冬兵坐在他身上，男人按得他双肩都在痛，冬兵自己动了起来。抬起屁股再重重坐下来，让Alpha坚挺的性器由下而上刺穿他，摩擦的快感让长发男人发收舒服的叹息。

这么近距离观察冬兵罩着层水景泰蓝的蓝眼，神秘、美丽得就像传说中的瑰宝，也充满未知的危险

冬兵的动作越来越激烈，这让Rumlow感觉自己的腹腔会被挤扁。Omega的通道剧烈收缩，它绞出了Alpha的精液。当火热的精液喷洒在腔壁上时，大量的液体从Omega的器官里涌出来，像个袖珍小“喷泉”

Omega满意地从他身上下来，躺倒在他旁边。手伸进自己开启的阴道里揩了些液体出来，捏开疲惫Alpha的嘴巴，把液体全部抹了进去并按压着Rumlow的舌根让他吞咽下去

“你可真没用。”Rumlow在心里鄙夷冬兵，他又不是有超级血清的强化超人类，体能比他弱很正常不是么

“你干什么？”要起身的Rumlow被冬兵按住

“躺好！”冬兵难道要他休息？但下一刻冬兵翻身欺上来，挤在他双腿间，顿时警铃大作。男人的笑容迷人但残忍，“我要操你。”

“别胡闹！我真的还有任务！”狂乱的Alpha信息素在空气里炸开，和Omega信息素和冰与火相撞，最后变成一池温水

“你……”撕开的痛楚打碎了Rumlow所有的伪装，睁大的眼睛任泪从眼角坠落，紧绷的身体被暴力压制血腥的味道在空气里传播

“我很喜欢你的小情趣，懂得我喜欢什么样的信息素。”舔掉Rumlow脸颊上的泪，冬兵的性器上沾着他Alpha的血，“你的洞也很湿润。”

“啊！”冬兵让他坐在自己身上，这体位让Rumlow逃离不了、也无力反抗，只能等待Omega大发慈悲放过他，果然冬兵只对他爱的Alpha才有他的温柔

“快点……”结束未说出口，冬兵就动了起来，频率快到他承受不了。Rumlow咬破自己的嘴唇，低垂着头苦捱。放置在冬兵左肩处的额头被金属偶尔的摩擦弄到生疼，但这比不过他被撕裂流血的下体痛，当火热的液体喷洒到肠道深处时，终于结束了。但没有被Omega甩到床上，恍惚中他感觉冬兵扶正了他的身体，他的嘴唇贴上他的胸口

“WO！你要做什么！啊！”男人在他左胸上心脏附近的位置咬了下去，牙齿嗑进肉里，那里被留下一道愈合后也有留下痕迹的齿印。“你为什么？”

“放心，在心脏附近的齿印可不代表喜欢你。”Omega把疲软的Alpha丢在床上，那是在古老的ABO体系社会里的另一个规则。

“这里的印记就像古代奴隶主给奴隶和他所有物的烙印。”冬兵翻身整理好衣物，“你是我的东西。”

“你，太，霸道了……”脸埋在枕头里，让Rumlow的话语不那么清晰，但这些对有超级听力的超级士兵不是问题

“你可以有你的性生活。”Omega揪住他的头发将他从枕头里拉起来，“但你要记住谁是你的拥有者。”


	4. Chapter 4

“队长，你的气色不怎么好。”Rollins带小队跟上来时，他注意到Rumlow白到病态的脸色，那个看起来和Beta一样平凡柔和的人竟然是Alpha，他没有好战的天性。“冬日他是不是……”

“Silent！Jack，对这事保持沉默吧。”Rumlow拍了拍Rollins僵硬的肩膀，“等这工作告一段落了，我想我应该考虑退役养老的事了，也许你们也得计划一下未来的事情了，雇佣兵的生活不是长久之计。”

“和一个时刻可能会杀了你的Omega？”Rollins一直认为冬兵就是个威胁，况且他原配的Alpha也苏醒了

“我会跟他解除连接。”因为他的Omega不爱他

“我是Beta，我不知道所谓A和O的连接究竟是怎么一回事，但是连接的解除应该不像你说的那样容易吧。”Rollins挡在队长前面，“连接断了，不是说明其中一方……”死亡这词他说不出来，他不希望Rumlow的解除方法是这种，冬兵和他，谁强谁弱谁更能在劣境里存活不用细表

“Jack，解除连接不一定要一方死去。如果双方同意也是可以的，只是大多数Alpha不愿与伴侣解除连接，就算没有爱，他们也会觉得那样是对自己的侮辱。”所以，有许多不愿服从天性又被强制标记的Omega们会挑选杀了伴侣来中断连接，时间久了，就流传出解除连接需要其中一方死亡的说法

“队长，你真对冬兵不存在感情吗！”Rollins一直都知道Rumlow是个温柔的人，他不像他表面上看起来那样凶悍、无情

“Um，他有他的原配Alpha在，他不需要我的感情。”叹了口气，带好武器装备。“他们只需要找回他拉的连接，我就自由了。”

“是不是Pierce和美国队长谈崩了？”从部长呼叫他们的焦急程度来看，他没搞定那个美国的道德楷模

“部长先生的意思是，要特攻队在电梯里制服他。”说话期间Rumlow和Rollins与几个队员已经抵达电梯，指示灯亮在部长审讯美国队长的楼层，喘息间的功夫就在眼前开启了

背对着他的金发男人向后偏了下头，无意间散发出的Alpha信息素让Rumlow腿打了下软，这是冬兵残留在他身上的信息素在对美国队长做出反应。在他向前倾倒那刻，他的手刚好卡在了即将关闭的电梯门，然后他若无其事地带着队员们走进电梯

电梯门在身后关闭，原本站在玻璃墙前看着楼下景物的金发男人转过身，淡蓝色的眼睛与他对视

“Rumlow。”“Captain。”金发Alpha强大的信息素让空气都变得灼热，Rumlow转身面向电梯门，但能感觉到另一个Alpha的信息素热浪一般扑向他。Rumlow感觉到裹着自己信息素那层叫冬兵的外衣，它在蠢蠢欲动，为了眼前的金发Alpha，他觉得自己现在就是美队和冬兵之间信息素传递的中介

在美队想靠近黑发Alpha时，其他层涌进来的人隔开了他们。Steve凝视着Rumlow略瘦的背影，这个Alpha身上的信息素带着一股莫名的熟悉，在Steve看来，它熟悉到不可思议

然后他注意到电梯里人们的异常，进进出出，他们都带着不自然的慌张和谨慎。本想伸向Rumlow的手慢慢收回、纂成拳，不明的情绪将他淡蓝的眼变得深沉，现在这里最高指挥是Pierce

“在开始前，还有人想出去吗。”他知道Rumlow会是留下的一个，他是他见过的尽忠职守的好士兵，不管他站在哪一方他都是合格的士兵。但是，他做为美国队长，不能今天被抓

在狭小的电梯里，一群特工对一位超级士兵的大战开始了。一开始双方都来势凶猛，追捕者们想用磁力手铐来削弱美国队长的力量，但超级士兵没怎么费力就连摔带踢地解决了包围圈内层的人

如果不是Rumlow那突然飞来的一脚踢中他带着手铐的手腕，他也不用一只手被吊在金属壁上，只用一脚踢飞了一个扑上来的特工，力道失控得让那倒霉的家伙睡会才能醒过来。Steve翻身如身手矫健的运动员，一个空中后翻让双脚蹬上金属壁，在蹬力和拉力的双重作用下他分离了磁力铐，落下来时又顺便解决了几个麻烦

“Hi，Big Guy。你知道，这不是私人恩怨。”只剩下Rumlow了，他将电击棒双双握在手里护住自己。在Steve分神的瞬间一脚踹得他趴在玻璃上，然后背部狠狠被电击棒拍上，并让强烈的电流电得他发麻

因为他是超级士兵，这些电流不可能搁倒他，他徒手打掉电击棒将Rumlow按在了墙上

“告诉我，你不是在为Pierce工作，Rumlow。”如果你说了，即使是假话

“真可惜。我就是在为他工作。”Steve又被电了一下，但很快他按住了Rumlow持着电击棒的手

“他有着险恶的用心，你难道不知道吗！”“我知道啊。”“那你还为他工作！”

“他控制了我的Omega！”熟悉的信息素再次迸发出来，这熟悉到让Steve惊讶、振奋又有流泪冲动的信息素！“现在这股让我安心的信息素就是我的Omega的，我只想让我们都自由。”Rumlow知道他自己是个好演员，这半真半假的消息真让美国队长一征，这也是Steve的Omega的味道

“呃啊……”从Steve手里滑出，握住电击棒捅上男人腹部，看到金发Alpha被电击得有点扭曲的脸他竟然产生了犹豫！

背部被撞到电梯顶时，胸腔里有血腥味反上来，金发男人在把他扔到地上时扯坏了他作战T恤的前襟。男人的蓝眼在看到他左胸口的齿印时收缩了一下

“看来你不仅和你的Omega感情不好，她还憎恨你？”他们都知道那个位置的痕迹代表什么，是我的所有物，但随时可抛弃的一个烙印。“你的Omega根本不爱你，她甚至不当你是Alph……”

“我只被当做一件物品。”这比Steve的不是Alpha伴侣更加残酷的回答，“是操控我伴侣的人，把我伴侣的人性磨没了。”起初他也不了解，后来他在记录里了解到冬兵被组织当做武器，受过许多非人承受的遭遇。他也看过属于Barnes中士的记录，那时他还是个有血有肉有感情的人，冬兵只是件杀伤力强大的武器，究竟是什么样的折磨才能把人变成没感情的工具？好吧，他开始同情冬兵了，冬兵对他的惨无人道只是冬兵自己承受的几分之一，或许吧

“这次我没成功，他们会派我的Omega来杀你，答应我。当你们碰面时，帮我个忙，你不要去追。”他不再是Barnes了，不可能再是了

“Rumlow，你不是Bad Guy。”Steve吻了吻Rumlow带着腥味的嘴巴，他拉着他的防弹马甲带。“但我今天绝对不能被抓，今天的个人恩怨以后总会解决。”

被摔在金属壁上，Rumlow眼前一黑失去了意识，等他再醒来时，是被毁得一塌糊涂的神盾外围设备及封锁城市搜捕美国队长的命令

“Rumlow队长，我要你去通知冬兵，也许这次的任务只有他能应付得了了。”Pierce表情凝重地与Rumlow对视，“你觉得冬兵能胜任吗？”

“冬日是Hydra不败的神话，长官您认为呢。”美国队长是超级士兵，冬兵也是超级士兵而且出自同源，厄金斯血清。虽然冬兵的可能不完善，但是他也是超级士兵，他和美队互为势均力敌的对手

“这就是我为什么要让你标记冬兵的原因，美国队长是他之前的Alpha。”这个答案已经不是秘密了，Pierce微笑着，“你的成功会增加我们的胜算，而且你的成功让我出乎意料！”

“我也觉得我幸运得有点不可思议。”他妈的奇葩到了从一个地狱跌进另一个更深地狱的变化莫测，如果不是标记了冬兵，他也许还是美酒美人环绕过着他糜烂的生活。不是像现在这样，还要担心自己的屁股什么时候会失守，还要时刻有着生命威胁不知什么时候就惹恼他强大的Omega。他不止一次地想，如果冬兵痛快点结果了他好，还是像现在这样过着被刻意隐藏的黑幕生活更好？自己寻找答案时，他犹豫了，他从本质上还是热爱生活的，尽管他的生活不尽如意

“知道他之前的Alpha们为什么会死吗？”Pierce在他面前的方杯里倒了些香槟，淡淡的酒液很像他喝过的水果啤酒，一杯推给他

“敬你能和你的Omega相处愉快。”老政客举杯和他碰了一下，“你是不可多得的Good Dog。”

“Sir，有时候幸运只和不幸仅一线之隔。”一饮而尽，这只是没什么酒精含量的香槟，就算是烈酒，这种杯他也能一口见底。“敬组织赐给我的幸运。”

“因为你的信息连接网和他们信息网解决冲突问题了，这情况实在罕见。”政客的眼光扫过Rumlow，他感觉到一闪即逝的恶意。“冬兵是特殊的Omega，之前的Alpha们因为连接既不能覆盖他之前的连接，又对抗不过他和美国队长的连接。虽然他们是断连状态，但是那断点依然牢固。”

“所以，我是羸在连接网拉锯战上了，您的意思是这样吧。”果然这老家伙就是拿别人的生命在赌

“所以，这次你得配合你的Omega一起对抗他，冬兵过时的上任Alpha。”志在必得的决心表露在Pierce苍老的面孔上，洞察计划中，Zola计算出美队和冬兵会对战，这个结果还真是来临了。最让他恨的是，美国队长和他队友还摧毁了Zola，现在，他们又劫持了Sitwell。Pierce知道，现在他的真实意图和不可告人的秘密已经被美队掌握了，并且他接下来会破坏他的计划

“Soldier，这些是美国队长和黑寡妇的资料。”冬兵机械化地接过资料浏览

“两个六级目标，这家伙我见过。”机械的手指在美国队长的照片上戳出一个洞

“你？见过他？”冬兵脸上的迷茫表情，他无意识地拉出一抹凄凉讨好的笑，让他看起来像个人，像个Omega。Rumlow知道，似乎有些东西启动了

“在梦里，你知道……”冰晶蓝的眼睛配上那张清秀的脸，足以让见到的Alpha们兽性大发，Rumlow觉得身体里在慢慢燥热。“就是那次的梦……”冬兵偏过头，如童话里精灵般的美眸带着解惑的希望看向他

“好像那个梦里找到……”“你连做梦都在回想任务，你去刺杀Fury时碰见过他。记得吗？OK？”年长的男人在制止Omega继续同时开启了信号干扰源

“他是我上次的伤务？”冬兵迷惑的脸还真可爱，他真不应该成为冬兵，“可……”

“听着，他是你的一个任务！就是这样，我的伴侣。”首次，Rumlow真正认真运用了他的Alpha特权。他的信息素告诉他的伴侣这事就按他说的，那只是个任务，到此为止。“所以这跟你那该死的梦没什么关系！好样的，士兵，你连做梦都是与任务相关。”在他的Omega重拾节奏前，Rumlow向他用口形说了组织禁忌

“接下来，我们稍做休息，准备即将到来的任务。”Rumlow平息了信息素，他第一时间就想逃离冬兵。他从来都不认为有结合的Alpha，就可以随意运用特权来对他们的Omega进行奴役，但他刚刚做了什么！他利用他Alpha的信息素让冬兵闭嘴，这行为让他跟那些自恃甚高的混蛋们有区别吗？难道真的像Jack说的，Alpha就是Alpha，不管他自制力多强，操控别人是他们基因里携带的。这个世界上人人平等，这是他Beta母亲常教导他的话，和平是来自相互尊重不是彼此争伐

“你侮辱了你的属性。”冬兵的嘲弄从鼻腔里挤出来一样不屑，“Alpha的天性如此，尤其对Omega。”

“我不会因为我是Alpha就去奴役我的伴侣，即使是Omega。”Rumlow整理着他的装备，但看起来他相当疲惫

Pierce为什么能做个政客，就是因为他够心黑手狠。冬兵在截杀Sitwell的同时也获得了他目标名单上的两名，美国队长和黑寡妇以及另外一名没见过的队友。看来美国队长的手腕不简单，这位会飞的队友对他还挺义气，愿意跟着他出生入死，就像以前的，Barnes中士

黑寡妇也是个狠角色，看，她不是打破了冬兵的护目镜让他出糗了。这也难怪别人生气，是他先用Milkor MGL Mk 1L榴弹发射器轰飞了他们的车子，并把美国队长和星盾一起轰进桥下的公车里。现在他又像发脾气的小孩子一样去找黑寡妇麻烦，不知道以前Rogers是怎么把他顺得服服帖帖的

那女人也着实不好对付，在诳了冬兵一次并跳到他背上想用钢丝勒住他时没得逞，冬兵只用普通的手就拦下了钢丝，然后一个漂亮的过肩摔，把黑寡妇扔到了对面的车子上摔了下来

要不说特工各个都是打不死的顽强小虫，那女人爬起来没浪费一点挣扎时间顺手一个小东西扔向冬兵。在他分神机械臂被那东西阻碍时，黑寡妇逃向了下一个掩护。但是她这次的对手是冬日战士，仍是被不幸击穿了左肩，冬兵的脚步从容地踏来，犹如死神来收获他的成果

然后，由英雄救美引起的历史决战就这么拉开了。拯救了黑寡妇的不是别的，正是那面Barnes中士在坠车前，握过的星盾。Rumlow窝在附近的战备车里看着这一切，他回想，这面星盾没有给冬兵带来什么好运过。第一次执着它，他掉下了火车，这一次执着它，是因为盾的主人和他正在激烈搏斗

这两个也真是拳拳到肉，是他们分离的时间太长？还是他们之间有什么变化了？他们认不出对方吗？这场在他看来自相残杀的事情在美队打掉冬兵面罩时静止了

“Bucky?”从严肃对战到意料之外的惊讶之间切换得好快！美队的样子就是想冲上前给冬兵一个久违的拥抱

“Who the hell is Bucky。”冬兵也困惑了，Bucky?那个在他梦中出现的坚强Omega，那个找到了他们相互喜欢Alpha的Omega就叫Bukcy。眼前这个是任务的男人，他散发的Alpha信息素与梦里那个让他怀念又安心的信息素同如法炮制一般

“Bucky！”金发Alpha的信息素像个怀抱，将冬兵包围其中，它在叫嚣着我是你的Alpha呀

会飞小子的一记踢让冬兵分散的精力集中，他看了眼惊喜中有焦急的金发男人，又向另一个地方看了眼。一个榴弹飞向目标，被星盾挡住爆炸，等Steve挥开尘土只看见冬兵消失的背影

那个金发男人他没有什么印象，但那信息素他绝对认识，有那么一刻他真的为那股信息素臣服了。但突然另一股熟悉的信息素冲进来，他透过信息素看到一个黑发的中年男人，那才是他的Alpha

几辆作战车冲了过来，包围了美国队长和另外的二人

“Get down!Get down!Captain，跪在地上。”轻轻一踹金发男人的膝窝，美国队长失魂落魄地跪倒在地上，Rumlow制止了Rollins欲现场处决美队的行动

“Bucky？”“我说过我的Omega会来杀你。”“你的？”蓝眼睛里燃烧着怒火

“他不记得我了，我就那么看着他的眼睛，和70年前一样。但他不记得我了，Bucky不记得我了。”伤感是必然的，他的伴侣和他就是陌生人

“怎么可能？都70年过去了。”猎鹰Sam仍旧觉得不太可能

“Zola干的，1943年Bucky的队伍曾被俘。Zola用他做了人体试验，为了研究血清，所以他只是掉下火车，他还活着。”金色的头颅懊恼的垂下，“他们对他做了多少惨无人道的事？但是我却不在他身边……”

“那不怪你，Steve……”Natasha的语气和她流血量成正比

“WOW!我们需要医生！有人受伤正在流血！”其中一个看守正要击打大喊的Sam，另一个抽出电击棒直接捅上他，头盔下是张熟悉的脸——Maria Hill

“OK，Stop！够远了。”Rumlow让司机停下，只有他的车和囚车，其他的让他支回去了。

“挖三个坑。”跳下车，Rumlow吩咐着，他打算直接把他们埋进去省得浪费子弹。“走，去把他们带下来。”

“Hi，Hot Men！我们的美女你可以直接埋了她了，她失血过多了！”黑小子就算挂彩带着手铐语气也让人很想揍他

“那两个伙计怎么了？”看守们是在睡觉？

“困了吧，你是来处决我们的？”美国队长淡蓝色的眼珠在阳光下蓝得透明

“Hi，伙计们……”Rumlow跳上车箱，他想叫醒两个玩忽职守的看守，但他们不正常的姿势让他觉得自己应该下车

身边的特制磁力座椅铐打开的声音，美国队长单臂勒住他的脖子，自己的背靠上一个结实的胸膛。其中一个守护把什么按在另一个身上然后一脚把那个人踢了下去，一股烟雾过后，剩下的人横七竖八地阵尸在地

“只是神盾特制的催眠弹，不到24小时怎么叫都叫不醒。”Maria Hill再次露出真面目

“他们也就这次能安心睡一觉了。”失血过多的人睁开眼扫了眼地上

“那一步计划呢？”死里逃生的猎鹰总是有用不完的精力

“你们可以逃走，但24小时后我必须得让Pierce发布通缉令。”Maria Hill手中的刀锋抵在脖子上，“你们杀了我，现在警报就会拉响，人体警报系统对吧。所以，你们是想先安全逃亡，还是想连逃亡都不踏实？”

“我很乐意帮你个忙，让你看起来是奋战过后被打昏的！”猎鹰已经在摩拳擦掌了

“等等。”一直沉默的美国队长开口了，“我要跟我的特攻队长有笔帐要算。”金发Alpha的信息素在表明他很愤怒，一种被欺骗的愤怒

 

开始修改剧情了！为下接下来的车厢激情，也许吧！有BUG莫怪呀，开始有感情了，之后我要让那原配的那对后悔死！哈！哈！哈！

OK,现在这是什么情况？车子上就剩下他和美国队长两个人了，他被铐在美国队长刚才的位子上，而美国队长在当司机，其他人都中途下车走之前那个Fury的心腹给他留下了汇合的地址

“So,Captain？你这是要找个荒凉的地方把我埋了？”真希望队长会有点新鲜花招，这可是他先想把他们埋了的

“闭嘴！”Steve低沉的嗓音充满威严，这让Rumlow有种浑身发紧的慌张感

行驶了没多久在一个急刹下车子停了下来，如果不是被固定在座位上，恐怕这一下已经让Rumlow摔出去了。车厢门被打开，美国队长走了进来，Rumlow从旁边看边到这是个土地

“这里比我找那个地方更适合挖坑埋人。”如果金发Alpha不弄得他四肢不全、或是杀了他之后再埋尸的话，兴许他能在美队撤离不久后自己刨出来，祈祷他别把土填太紧

“但我不杀人，那是Hydra才做的。”金发Alpha蹲在他面前，Rumlow觉得美国队长的视线都能把他穿得透透的

“Hydra是会杀人，但杀人可不是起源于那里。”他虽说对那个以希腊神话里反派命名的组织谈不上热爱，他只是喜欢陈述一些事实而已

“你一直都知道Hydra的杀手锏Winter Soldier的身份。”陈述句，果然是要苛责个什么人吗

“我只知道Winter Soldier是Hydra的杀手神话，也是我的伴侣。”看来刺激到美国队长了，虽然他表面看不出变化但他的信息里的恼怒是遮掩不了的

“你的？你和你的组织都对他做过多少令人发指的事！”后脑重重磕上了车厢壁，现在耳朵里还有后面被撞得发出震动的铁片回响

“做伴侣该做的事，你不知道在我之前有多少Alpha标记过他……”一拳摞在胃部，Rumlow反出来的胃液带着血腥味，他翻眼看着美国队长一字一句。“他受非人对待需要他的Alpha时，你他妈的在哪！”这一下真的让Rumlow呕出了血液

“怪不得我一开始会觉得你熟悉，原来是Bucky。”提到Barnes中士，美国队长脸上表情温柔得一定会跌破那些迷恋他小姑娘们的眼镜，然后他放下盾牌，站起身

“去找地方埋了我吧，留个全尸不是奢望吧。”当初他要埋他们时，他知道美国队长能把自己从坑里刨出来，时间来得及的话，他还能把同伴救出去

“未必只有杀人才能制造出血腥场面。”摘掉头盔，淡蓝的眼底是红红的烈火

“Um，Cap。把车子最后留给我，我只有这个要求。”耳朵已经被男人咬住，一阵痛过后，温热的液体滑过的地方痒痒的。“能在你蹂躏完我之后，有个工具载我去比较合适出现的场所。”

“你身上Bucky的信息素真的很浓，似乎都到血液里了。”口中是Rumlow的血液，却带着一部分属于Bucky的熟悉感

“这不是连接的伴侣都有的？”上衣被粗暴地撕开了，短短的指甲抠进Bucky在Rumlow心脏位置的齿印，黑发男人吸着冷气。“他不爱你，不然他怎么会留给你贱于丢弃之物的印迹。”

“还不是因为他爱你。”表面上若无其事的Rumlow心里抽痛、血流不止，他当然知道冬兵从来都没爱过他，甚至是任何一个Alpha除了美国队长以外

“啊！~”剧痛从右胸前传过来，美队深入骨肉的齿痕和冬兵相互辉映，伤口被撕开又撒了毒药，愈合不了了

“其他的地方不明显，这个地方既明显又没有让你误解的含义。”Steve撤出他的腰带直接拽掉了裤子和内裤，一下子下身就没有阻挡失去保护了

“你这是？”美国队长取下一部分磁力铐，铐住他的双脚脚腕，启动磁力让他大腿分开一副献祭的姿势。自己隐私的入口正对着男人，天知道Rumlow有多感激他不低的柔韧度，谁会知道他在一辆囚车里将会遭遇一场粗暴的强制性行为，而且施暴者会是美国队长

“我不禁怀疑，你是Beta，也就普通Beta的程度。”Steve指指Rumlow腿间的性器，嘲弄的笑容浮上来。“Bucky也说过吧。”恶意地捏住了一边球，用力挤压它，似乎想把皮肉下面包裹的组织挤出来一样，他满意地看着男人流着汗皱眉

“我都说他其实是打入Omega里的Alpha卧底，我都觉得我应该把我的信息素给他去骗骗人。”这说法让Steve一挑眉，Bucky不是Alpha卧底，他是比真正Alpha只强不弱的Omega。Rumlow又瞟了眼美队硕大的性器，它还是一样的粗壮雄伟。“鉴于你的更，你是货真价实的Alpha。”

“哇！”捻上乳头的手指用力向上一揪，Rumlow有种胸上皮肤一起跟着起来的错感，不过那一边乳头肿了

“Bucky不会臣服于你这样，像Beta的小东西下的。”Steve挑起Rumlow的阴茎，谁说美国队长正直？他挤兑起人来也不留余地，不过他说对了，冬兵只有在首次和那次被美队的信息素迷糊时才让他在上面的，其余的，他都开始想他和他的伴侣谁才是Omega了

“Eh……”他不奢望美国队长会有情调到给他来个舔肛服务，但他总应该先用手指做一下粗略扩张吧。但至少有他三指粗的龟头堵住肛门时，他还是惊恐地收缩了一下洞口

“在邀请我吗。”邪恶的笑容在甜心脸上那么有情调

“呜……”当坚守阵地的肌肉圈被异物强行入侵时，Rumlow痛得白了脸

“能别英（硬）……啊……”当Steve微笑着掰开臀瓣强顶入性器时，走调的话说不出口了

Rumlow觉得他要疼哭了，但他固执地不让流泪留下来，眼泪不会让Alpha怜悯他，还有可能给他带来更残酷的蹂躏

性器上的热感和空气里浓烈的血腥味，只是让Steve眉心聚拢了一下，仅此而已，他抓住对方的屁股开始动了起来

又是血液，让他的洞变得湿润，这可是他伴侣形容他的。Rumlow不在乎了，美队的比冬兵的还要大，所以要更痛。等血液被磨干时肠液也分泌出来了，就又湿润了

这次美国队长没再询问他痛不痛，或是安慰地按揉着他痉挛的肌肉，他在想怎么让他流更多的眼泪

“我还以为Bucky操过你。”Steve搂住Rumlow的腰，让他的下体更贴近自己、更无法逃离，隔着作战服也能感觉到美国队长同样火热、汗湿的完美胸部肌肉

“你这次甚至比我上次操你时还紧绷。”身下的动作没减轻不放缓，Rumlow感觉腰快被男人抓脱节了，你怎么知道他没有？“你明明是Alpha，但你的信息素却散发着欠操的味道。”

“你……真……恶毒……”就和你的前Omega伴侣冬兵一样，金发Alpha巨大的性器切割着他肠道的每一寸。“我不是……你的……O……”

“你当然不是，你是诱拐了我Omega的Alpha。”又被当作了替身？这一对儿连替身都找同一个。“而且被我操得兴奋的Alpha，你真给这个属性抹黑。”

连伤人的话都大同小异，但美队握住Rumlow硬起来的性器施加压力

“啊……痛……”刚开始抬头的性器在Steve手中再次萎靡不振，疼痛让Rumlow后穴收得更紧，这让Steve感觉更爽快不曾有过的爽快，甚至和Bucky都没有过

“不……不……结……”Rumlow放任眼泪涌出，美国队长又要成结？这不是应该对他做的！被结胀得痛不欲生，Rumlow用后脑撞着车壁，金属片的振动盖过了压抑的低泣

“你，也这么对，Barnes中士？”在Rumlow被精液灌溉透彻后结慢慢消退了，但美国队长还停留在体内

“只有在标记那次，成结只有那次。”Steve发泄过后稍微冷静了下来，眼前的瘦小Alpha狼狈至极，第一次强上他是因为摧情剂。这次的强暴呢？

“那为什么这么对我？”“Bucky会痛。”“我不会吗？”“你是他的Alpha。”“你怎么知道他没操过我？”

“他是Omega。”Steve知道他在袒护Bucky，但是他爱着Bucky

放开黑发的Alpha，看他艰难地动着僵硬的四肢把自己抱成一个团，腿间淌着Steve自己的精液和鲜红的血液

“那就应该抹掉男性的本能？”是不平，是委屈。委屈为自己，不平为……“男性Omega和女性Alpha，他们为了属性特征就该牺牲自己性别特征吗？”

这话让能言善辩的美国队长不知道怎么接了，他只是有点愧疚地坐在Rumlow身边，他不该把负面情绪发泄在他身上

“打算怎么回去？”帮助Rumlow穿好衣物后，Steve询问他

“开车回去，在找到你们藏身点前，把该转移的转移走。”费力地爬上驾驶室，踩下油门绝尘而去，美国队长直到车子在视线里再也看不到才皱紧眉头离开了

这一路上真是遭罪，回到他们分散地点Rumlow已经没有力气走去了，他瘫软地趴在方向盘上

他知道有人落在车顶，但他没力气应对了，车窗外伸进只手把他拖出来。他落进一个怀抱，熟悉的信息素他的Omega

“你和那金发的Alpha做了吧。”冬兵凉凉的声音，他喜欢信息素，但它沾在他的Alpha身上他有些不太高兴

“Winter。”Rumlow带着满身美国队长的信息素抱住冬兵，缩进他高大Omega的怀里，脸上挂着透明的水珠。“操我。”

“你没事吧？”温热的泪浇在冰冷的金属手指上升起不易察觉的小小雾气，冬兵知道他的Alpha提出要求时颤抖得厉害。“竟然主动寻求我操你？”平常状态的Rumlow也会被他操，但大都是他强上，这次Alpha竟然提议让他操

“你很喜欢这个信息素的对吧。”Rumlow被泪冲刷得明亮的棕眼睛闪烁着妖冶的光茫，他的手伸向冬兵那张年轻的娃娃脸。冬兵下垂的棕色长发柔软地覆盖在Rumlow的手背上，指腹下，是他伴侣坚硬短小的胡茬。

从什么时候开始？他不再对超级士兵本能的讨厌了？那张空洞犹如面具般麻木的脸，他觉得它在冰层下时也曾脆弱无力过？那双没有自我灵魂只知道服从指令的眼，什么时候透过表面的空虚他看到了冬兵内心的彷徨与挣扎？或许从他第一眼看到解冻冬兵的那刻，他的强大、威风、耀眼及悲伤的命运就俘虏了他，也许他根本就不讨厌冬兵。有人说过，讨厌也是一种想引起被讨厌对象注意的一种手段，原来，他是一开始就想要冬兵注意他呀

“的确，喜欢到让我险些臣服。”冬兵贪婪地吸取着Rumlow身上那股他喜欢的信息素，它混合了瘦小Alpha的信息素，就像甜酒到经典红酒的过渡。这让冬兵曾经想臣服的信息素不太一样了，他喜欢的那股信息素是糖衣，它包裹着黑发Alpha他现在伴侣的信息素，现在散发着一股别样的味道，让冬兵想去征服

“这又是什么？”Rumlow故意扯开作战服的前襟，将那个崭新的烙印让冬兵看真切，Omega的金属手固定了他的后颈，让他只能直视冬兵带着怒气的双眼。“谁做的？”

“这个信息素的主人。”Rumlow因为冬兵的金属指触碰到耳根的伤口咝了口气

“你还让他咬了耳朵？”银色金属上暗红的粘液除了血液别无其他，耳朵上有咬痕代表有欲望，他喜欢那股信息素，但他却对他的Alpha有欲望？“你是我的东西。”

“但是可以随意被你丢弃，你干吗在乎……”后面的话被冬兵将他扔上车厢的举动搓断了，看着自己被搓出血痕的手掌底部，他又成功惹得他的Omega肝火大动了。但他很快就不是了，冬兵一定会因美队产生疑虑，而那疑虑无疑会再一次让他被洗脑重启。每次的洗脑，都是一次“置之死地而后生”，冬兵这回不用想着怎么摆脱这个他不爱的Alpha了

“就算我不要你，你也不能属于别人。”操！这没道理霸道的混蛋！裤子被撒掉了，肉锲打进来时只有一点点的痛感，感谢美国队长的长时间扩张运动

那个紧窒的洞里有冬兵喜欢的信息素，但他不喜欢那信息素的载体，不属于他的精液占据着属于他的Alpha那美妙、销魂的肉体

“你只是不爽……别人……动了……你的……东西……”在冬兵粗暴的动作里，美国队长的精液充当了绝好的润滑剂

冬兵在他体内驰骋的速度和力量不比美队差，俯趴的身体被身后强烈的撞击生生向前冲撞出半臂距离又被拖住，膝盖和手肘摩擦得生疼

“他在你体内成结了吧。”凭借精液的量和信息素的浓重气味，冬兵判断这是成结之后的效果，这个量足以进行标记了。

“你太丢Alpha的脸了。”又在说他侮辱Alpha了，Rumlow认为佣兵生涯已经让他练就得够多了，但是伴侣的话却仍让他的心有着被凌迟的痛

“但我让你操。”现在Rumlow感觉最真实的地方就是后穴了，肛门的肌肉一定被摩擦得红肿到肥厚了，冬兵的生殖三角区还在拍击着伤得不轻的括约肌，现在那里只剩一片火热

“操过你，但我不是仅有的。”傲慢的Omega，如果你的前Alpha这么要求了，你一定会答应的而且是心甘情愿。“但你是我操过的最爽的，仅有的。”

这样吗？但是我真的没有感谢你的想法，这也是伴侣罕有的对他的“称赞”，一般男性Alpha们不成结也就是冬兵这程度，他一定是投错胎了

伴随着几次全部抽出再全部插入的节奏后，冬兵整根没入开敞的洞穴，它就像它的主人一样无力地任人宰割。这感觉却让冬兵感觉不错甚至是兴奋，就像他第一次亲手将利刃插进敌人心脏的时候，不论什么的第一次都是铭心刻骨的震撼。当然，他不想杀掉身下的人，这个人次次都会带给他The First Time的感觉

“你操起来总像第一次。”Rumlow被拍在屁股上的一掌惊得收紧后穴，冬兵发出满足的低呻，一捅到底静止不动。Rumlow则在大口地吸着空气，他知道什么要来了

冬兵的热浪一样喷射得深远，Rumlow讨厌每次退出时的香槟开启效应，这次更加形象。里面的精液从洞口里溢出，多像香槟冒出瓶口的气泡？

“不要浪费。”小腹被金属手托起，另一只手顶着会阴揩下流出的精液，捧着精液的手找到Rumlow的嘴巴捂住

“唔……”大掌抓住脸不让Rumlow有躲避的机会

“舔干净它。”直到听从冬兵的话一口口舔干净男人手里的粘液才被放开，冬兵接下来用阴茎在他的会阴上滑动，这动作让Rumlow绷紧身体

“HO……”冬兵只是浅进浅出地把流出去的精液都堵回他的体内，肠道可以吸收营养液，但是精液还真没有试过

“过来这边。”冬兵起身坐到了那个特殊的座位上，并冲着Rumlow一摆头要他过来

黑发男人费力地直起腿，他的双膝在打颤，没把门的肛门肯定关不住那些液体。一边费力向前走，一边有液体从大腿内侧滑下，在地上留下一条湿渌的线。看冬兵的手放在旁边的座椅上，Rumlow很理解他意图地坐过去

“不是这里。”在屁股还没着到椅子面就被冬兵拦住了，也好，反正他现在也不适合坐下。“坐这里。”

“你腿上？”冬兵他是怎么了？是他们谁出问题了？杀手竟然体贴他的“伤情”，让他坐在他腿上？

“先等等。”冬兵撸了几个他未平静的阴茎，沉睡的家伙重新抬头。“腿分开，坐上来。”

“今天不能先到这吗？”Rumlow一惊想后退，但钢铁铸成的手掌捉住了他，紧如镣铐

“如果你想让人都知道你被另一个Alpha当婊子操了。”冬兵说的是事实，他身上美国队长的信息素还是很重，虽然有冬兵的遮挡了一部分，他需要冬兵的信息素来遮挡美国队长的

“你说得没错。”Hydra里总会有他和冬兵以外的A与O，他身上明显的另外的Alpha信息素瞒不过所有人。Rumlow已经不想去考虑这是冬兵罕见的关心，或是他单纯不爽有人动了他的东西，即使那个人是他前任的Alpha,过多过少还有些安慰

“转过来，面向我。”从来都拗不过冬兵，也许是他根本就没跟他有过争执，瞧他这Alpha当的

费力地跨坐在冬兵腿上，一指挑起略显松弛的肉洞，里面下淌的液体滴落在冬兵粗壮的前端，就像刻意挤下的润滑剂

“Ah sh……”冬兵竟然捉住他酸软的腰按了下来，那巨棒状物被沿根吞没，这举动，Rumlow不禁开始怀疑冬兵是不是人造Omega了

“以后，别让我以外的人侵入这里。”金属手指捻起一小块外卷的嫩肉，向外掀起，顺着缝隙进去的风让Rumlow痛中带痒

“知道了，能放开吗？”收缩的穴道让冬兵的性器跃动了一下，巨大的楔子在肚子里运动了起来

“给你讲个故事……吧……”冬兵由下而上的强力贯穿让Rumlow明白他不想听他讲话，但他非说不可，他知道冬兵一定会为美队的事情疑惑，隐藏剧情已经开启了。“那……金发……啊……法……”

“他的……”冬兵的率动还在继续，但他放缓了攻击他的力量和速度，至少不会让他除了单音节外发不出其他声音

“他和他的Omega伴侣失散了，但他最近又发现他的伴侣了。”冬兵的动作轻柔、缓慢，证明他还愿意听他说，“但他们连接冻结……”腰上手加强了力量，体内的东西正了正位置又次的蓄势待发

“啊……让我……”当冬兵坚硬的阴茎无意戳穿中一个地方时，Rumlow痉挛地收紧身体，伴随着一种内脏也被撕扯的痛楚随后就是融化的强烈快感。“别！”

冬兵故意撞击那个他新发现的地方，黑发Alpha被折磨到失神的双眼和颤抖着紧绷到绝望的身体，这一系列的表现让冬兵体内压抑的Omega基因散着一种凌虐Alpha的快感。就像那些Alpha对无力Omega无理、残暴的践踏一样，而且那他新发现的地方有股魔力，它像磁场呼唤着磁铁一样。让强势的Omega想把他的阴茎深埋在那里，不得不说，这个Alpha让他的男性本能压过了他的属性特征

“Please……”被握住的腰让Rumlow没有移动的可能，不要！不要这样！“Bu……Bucky……”

“Bucky?又是Bucky!”红了眼的冬兵掐住Alpha的脖子，用力地摇晃着他，“你们都提他，他到底是谁！Who the hell is Bucky!”手指深深掐进皮肤，在黑发Alpha脸色紫红时，窒息感也袭击了冬兵

“告诉我，谁是Bucky，Rumlow。”冬兵低头，不由自主地用舌尖描绘着Rumlow脖子上青紫的掐痕

“Bucky是美国队长的伴侣，那个金发Alpha。”差一点就被冬兵掐死了

“桥上那个人？”“嗯，Bucky是他的伴侣。”“跟你没关系？”“他不是跟我有关系的。”“别骗我。”

“别骗我，Rumlow。”冬兵在亲吻，他的耳朵和侧颈？“会试着做温柔的伴侣。”冬兵血肉的手轻轻撸动他的阴茎，金属手揉着他的屁股，体内的动作也不再狂暴，面对这个黑发的Alpha，冬兵只想做个单纯的男性而不是个Omega

“美国队长说，Bucky是个有着干净清澈信息素的Omega。他温柔、强大、忠诚，还不屈服于他Omega的天性。”他感谢冬兵的温柔，不管是真心的或是装出来的。洗脑让他不稳定，制造出冬日的人的险恶用心让他的人性被打磨，冬兵有时就是个危险的“精神病”患者

“那就是Bucky。”和他梦里出现那个Bucky很符合

“和你很像。”手掌摸上眼前年轻的面孔，冬兵罕见地将他的手掌覆上Rumlow的，“Bucky和你，Bucky站在过去你站在现在。”

“Bukcy是个好人。”他梦里出现的Omega男子是个和善的人，而冬日的他是件上好的杀人武器

“你也并非是坏人，可以吻你吗？”冬兵主动低头吻上了瘦小的Alpha

“不讨厌你，我不讨厌你，Rumlow。”男人阻止了冬兵向他侧颈张开的口

“那你也不喜欢我，我们也许只是在各取所需。”Rumlow感觉美队残留的精液和冬兵的缠绕在一起腐蚀着他的肠壁，他真没想到他会死于肠道被他的伴侣和他伴侣的前伴侣顶破至死

“你喜欢我，我不讨厌你。”只是不讨厌，冬兵不太明白所谓的喜欢到底是怎么回事，在他直白的认知里只有没感觉和不讨厌。就像他之前那些死亡的Alpha，他们的生命消失了对冬兵也无关痛痒，什么感觉都没有。但如果刚刚他失手杀了这个Alpha，他现在不想往后想了，头疼

“好吧，我喜欢你，你不讨厌我。”Rumlow亲吻着他强大又迷人的Omega，冬兵这次对他异常的宽容

“射给我吧，我的伴侣。”再容许他自私一回，用运他的Alpha权力，也许这真是他们做为伴侣的最后一次了。冬兵滚烫的精液燃烧着Rumlow肠壁上那道豁裂的口子，什么东西改变了，在冬兵退出后那道口子仿佛在吸收着里面的精液，错觉吧

“让我再帮帮你。”Rumlow把冬兵的巨物含入温湿的口腔，将顶端上面的精液舔食吞下。将冬兵的阴茎轻轻握在手中，舌尖舔食着柱身上残留的液体，脑后是冬兵血肉的手掌，长发的漂亮男人带着罕有的轻笑目光温柔地看着黑发的Alpha

“我可以接着做吗？你反对吗？”棕色的眼珠对上冷傲的蓝眼，Rumlow的手正扒在冬兵开敞的裤腰边缘上。没有特别的表示，冬兵稍稍抬起身体，让Rumlow把他的裤子和内裤褪到他的膝盖以下

Alpha的手伸入冬兵两腿中间，在会阴处有条Omega的专属通道，那里已经湿濡一片，阴唇饱满滚烫。冬兵的喘息变得粗重，他的蓝眼里映着水雾

把住冬兵的双膝缓缓向两边分开，艳红的阴唇像色泽妖冶的火红玫瑰花瓣，中间的密穴在流淌着花朵醉人的香气

“HO！”在舌尖轻舔着有点发胀痛的阴唇上时，冬兵舒服地哼出声，里面涌出来的液体更汹涌了

小心奕奕地分开大小阴唇的保护，暴露出粉嫩的内部通道，男性Omega的阴道比女性Omega的更为小巧精致。带着Alpha信息素唾液的舌头一进一出顶着阴道，回应刺激的入口收缩着跟入侵的舌头你来我往

“用嘴巴，吸。”双手一起放到Alpha黑发的后脑上，让他的头更贴近自己的会阴

“Yep!”听话的伴侣吸吮起阴唇和通道，同时手也在伺候着冬兵的阴茎和阴囊，舌头在从各个角度突进阴道口。深入的程度能让冬兵明显感觉紧致的阴道口被卷起的舌头捅进来，有几次他恶意地收紧阴道，舌头被夹疼的Alpha又一时半会抽不出去。他就会用舌头在阴道内小幅度挣扎，舌尖抽打在内壁上的感觉让冬兵觉得妙不可言

“就算没有我喜欢的信息素，我也不讨厌你的。”冬兵轻轻拍打着Alpha的脸，短短的胡须扎在血肉的手上有微麻痒的感觉

Rumlow只是专心地让他的伴侣感觉舒服，他张大嘴巴牙齿轻轻磕着冬兵的阴道和阴唇。他在回想着自己婴儿时期如何吸吮着母亲的乳头，从那里汲取滋养他生命的乳汁，果然，在几个回合后冬兵的阴道里涌出了大量的液体。Rumlow发誓，他在尽力吞咽了，但是Omega器官高潮的泉涌量他应付不了。多余的液体喷洒到他的下巴、脖颈、前胸，而他的Omega则双眼迷离地长舒着气

冬兵带着微笑弯下身，亲吻着他布满矮小胡须的下巴，舔着他湿润的唇角。然后，吻上他的唇，Rumlow闭上眼睛享受着他伴侣的吻。这是冬兵真正第一次亲吻他，不借用美队的信息素的情况下，伤心、安心、不舍的多种情绪混杂的眼泪流淌下来

有什么物质从二人身体涌出来，在空气中像在阳光下分解的冰晶，散发出漂亮的结晶。清爽的感觉覆盖在身上，再慢慢渗入皮肤

“你做了什么？”结束一吻后，冬兵感觉有什么改变了

“我解除了我们的连接。”黑发的Alpha语气低沉，如果不是他流着泪，就像他在说一件不关于已的事

“你竟然！”冬兵愤怒地想抓住他的Alpha，但他竟然动不了，那层凉爽的物质包围着他不让他动

“Winter，你听着。你梦里的Bucky叫做James Buchanan Barnes，他是美国队长的Omega伴侣，也是过去的你自己。”冬兵的蓝眼下闪过一瞬的惊讶

“他是Bucky的Alpha？”冬兵迷茫的脸孔是很漂亮，他转动着透亮的蓝眼打量着黑发的Alpha。“你是冬兵的Alpha。”

“我不是合格的Alpha，美国队长才是合格的那个。”Rumlow走近冬兵，“我背负着一个诅咒，如果我先于连接的伴侣死去，而且非正常死亡，我的伴侣会痛苦至死。就像我上一任的伴侣，我不想你会重蹈覆辙。而且我的另一个诅咒，我的连接网络可以在断连后覆盖在前伴侣身上，让他们无法再次与他人连接。但这次，它会保护你前任断掉的连接，你不会放弃追查美国队长的。Hydra不会让你这么做，所以你知道那个会到来的结果，我能给你的就只有保护你和美队断掉的连接，让你等待你正确的伴侣来找你。如果你不想因洗脑忘了他，你就想方设法把他留在脑子里。”

 

雪地里拖出带血的痕迹，异常的双臂，控制不住的暴躁，充满冰霜的密封仓，冬兵扔飞了一个倒霉的研究员

“士兵，汇报任务。”Pierce带领Rumlow一起走进那间特制的房间，冬兵坐在洗脑椅上神游天外，政客一个响亮的耳光抽得长发男人偏了头

“桥上的男人是谁？”回过神的冬兵第一个问题就是禁区

“他是你的任务。”政客叹了口气，暗蓝的眼睛盯住冬兵，像盯上青蛙的毒蛇

“但是，我，认识他。”长发男人的甜美微笑里有着凄凉，这是他首次向组织提出问题，不是一味服从组织指令

“Soldier，你的任务很伟大，你要给世界带来和平。而那个男人是你成功的最大威胁，你要完成任务知道吗？”循循善诱的语气，归于最后一句话，“给他洗脑。”

他和转身跟Pierce出去的Rumlow对视了一阵，那个Alpha两次回首看了他，然后转身不再看他。冬兵咬住齿模，手铐启动，电极片固定住脑袋，通过厚厚的门，Rumlow听到他前Omega凄厉的惨叫

冬兵经历了“起死回生”再次成为Hydra的武器，世纪大战即将开始！

TBC

番外

一段小插曲

“Look，我们做种的婊子又发情了，哈哈！”一个明显是Alpha的男特工走进禁闭室

他对面是个赤裸的男性Omega，他四肢分开被特制的锁铐在墙壁上。那健美、有力的身材绝对要比他面前的Alpha吸引人，他潮红的皮肤和过量的汗水让他看起来萎靡不振

“真是个让人心动的男人呢！”一名身材火爆的女特工靠在赤裸的人旁边，修长的手指背摸着男人的侧脸

“嗯，是个你们女性发花痴的Pretty Boy。那又怎么样，不过是个淌着水等人操的Omega婊子。”揪住男人的长发把他的头磕在墙壁上，男性Alpha恶意用脚尖狠狠顶弄着Omega的会阴，长发男人发间露出的蓝眼像漂亮的蓝水晶

“冬日战士竟然真的是Omega，对得起他这张漂亮的婊子脸。”“冬兵这么优秀的Omega竟然没有Alpha。”其中一个男性Alpha摘下他军装口袋里的钢笔，拨开冬兵的阴唇将笔插也进去

“婊子就是婊子，只是支刚笔，你们看他多饥渴。”男人将钢笔一插到底，冬兵难耐的呻吟溢出来，再往外拔时阴道咬着笔身想阻止它出来。“吃进去时这么痛快，出来时就……哈哈哈哈！”几个Alpha特工哄堂大笑，“把你们的笔也贡献出来，粗点我们伟大的冬兵才舒服！”四只钢笔一齐戳进Omega柔嫩的通道里，他们用刚笔捅着Omega的阴道，湿濡的水声和刚笔抽插的声音让整个空间都是淫靡色彩

“这婊子吸得我真爽！”其中一个男性Alpha，他搂住Omega健美的腰在他腿间高速冲击。Omega的双臂被高高吊在墙上，其中那只铁臂上的金属片有部分脱落了，Omega紫红到恐怖的阴茎被Alpha握在手里，那里血管像要爆炸。而Omega则一言不发地咬牙忍受着Alpha的粗暴，Alpha进出洞穴的阴茎变得更加粗大，退出时能隐约见到结的球形底部。在Alpha完成标记后，他才释放Omega

“今后，你是我的专属婊子。”痞气的Alpha回手给了Omega的胃部一记重拳，那Omega只是冷冷看了他一眼。“把我的婊子放下来，我还想再一回，你们要一起上吗？” “给我好好吸，Bitch!”得意忘形的Alpha打开冬兵的束缚，把长发男人的头按在他又勃起的性器上。性器被纳入温热的口腔，Alpha非常满意他抱住冬兵的头把性器整根插进他的喉咙 “OW！”牙齿咬合的声音，男性Alpha捂着裆在地上打滚，鲜血从指缝间流出来 冬兵从嘴巴里揪出被他齐根咬断的阴茎，掰断那个与他连接Alpha的下颌骨，把那丑陋的玩意儿塞到他嘴里。赤裸的脚踩上Alpha流血的头，眼神沉下来用力碾下去，那颗头颅在他脚下扭曲变形，一起来的其他人都脸色惨白地逃了出去

“为什么他不怀孕？难道是那些Alpha们不行？”似乎是个长官

“男性Omega的受孕率本身就不高，而且冬兵经过血清的强化，让他和Alpha甚至比大部分Alpha都强，似乎这让他不能受孕。”好像是个研究员

Rumlow烦躁地关了播放器，本来想看看冬兵过往的记录了解下他现在的伴侣，但这隐密的性史让他不爽。不过想到其中一个Alpha不自量力给掌控冬兵，最后惨死在他手里，心里觉得还挺爽快，践踏别人的人就不应该得到怜悯

之后那些曾经出现的Alpha们，冬兵已死Alpha伴侣中他们都其中。之后，每个标记过冬兵的Alpha都是相同的命运，但是Rumlow除外。他要感谢他隐藏的这些特性，也因为这样，他成为唯一的被自己Omega伴侣强硬征服的Alpha


	5. Chapter 5

“Hi,Agent。现在把航母的坐标调整到这里。”Rumlow指尖点着操作屏上那个显示目标地的坐标，另一手持枪顶着男特工的卷毛脑袋

“不想脑袋开花的话就照做！”卷毛也只是眼神抗议了下，果然不论什么时候武力都象征着权力

“现在是应该你把枪放下，Agent。你站错队了，队长已经说了部长是Hydra的人。”太阳穴旁边的枪口，这不是那个叫Sara还是Sherry？的13号特工，和美国队长共处一室结果这Omega姑娘没事，金发的Alpha却把他操了

“OK。”一手放下枪同时另一手伸进武装袋，带着匕首的手快速划过女人的手腕，枪被弄掉了。Rollins带着小队和神盾的特工们交火了，呆愣的卷毛让13号特工连人带椅子踢开才幸免成为靶子的命运

Rumlow摆手了13号特工的纠缠后自己去近计划启动坐标，Pierce是他的雇主，他只管拿到他的佣金不想管雇主的好坏。干完这票他就要和兄弟们退役，找个乡下也闲云野鹤一下享受着碌碌无为的老年生活，说实在的雇佣兵的生活他现在也有点腻味了

 

“队长，你是不是又重了？”“早上吃得多了点，我下次注意。”冬兵在航母上战斗机隐藏的角落里看到配合挺默契的两个，心里这种明显的烦躁又是什么？已经有两艘航母被Fury的芯片替换了

先收拾掉那个会飞的，再收拾那个让他心烦的。冬兵发射出钢索将机械鸟人从空中拽了下来，在他掉下来的瞬间金属手抓住机械翅一拔，单翼的人打着圈坠落了下去，收拾那个人交给特攻队就行了。他的任务是，保护好最后这个的数据接收塔

“Buck，别跟我打！会有许多人因些丧命的，洞察计划就是要集中消灭他们认为无利的人们。”守在前面的冬兵无动于衷，他不想和Bucky打

但冲上来的人却视他如宿敌，Steve知道，有什么改变了他温柔的伴侣。温柔的Buck从来不会无视任何生命，但眼前的人却拼了命地想阻止他

“看来理事会被Fury他们控制了，早就想到是这样了，Rollins，那个准备好了吧？”副队长打了个Ok的手势，顺手捋了一下他发光的大背头，Rumlow接过一个数据接收器样的小东西比着V的手势走掉了。“带着小队撤离这里。”

在去理事会的路上，Rumlow干掉了一些神盾的特工，他在想，应该Maria Hill发现他接近会议室了。他们会派谁来阻止他？应该是那个飞不起来的伙计吧，掏出接收器看了看，在那之前可以先跟Fury的同伙们玩玩

“Bucky，我不想伤害你！”狠狠地一拳把冬兵打下了站台，那个人的信息素里都是愧疚。“但我不能让你阻止我。”

任务失败了就没有和平了，要摧毁那个芯片！冬兵不要命的搏杀让Steve招架着吃力，最后两个人一起从站台上混到了下一层，Bucky先他一步抢到了芯片

“Steve！最后一个芯片入位了吗？我们时间不多了！”Maria Hill焦急的声音传过来

“I got it！”抡起盾砸向冬兵，被铁臂一挥挡开，Steve逮准机会掐住他的脖子将冬兵摔在地上。

他扳着对方的手臂让他放下芯片，但冬兵固执地用铁臂击打着他，固执得就像从前他被打也插在瘦小的Steve面前一动不动

“Drop it！”像蝰蛇一样缠住Bucky，70年前那个让他恋上的信息素，记忆里那个坚强好胜的Omega。有着干净、清纯信息素的Bucky，他善良、温柔、乐于助人，现在的冬兵正狠命肘击着他的腹部，用金属的那只

“Bucky，Drop it!”右手已经被他折过来了，但他仍死抓着芯片，机械手也被他用腿别住动弹不了。倔强的Omega被他勒得脸色绯红，身体发烫，但他仍是不肯放手

“Drop it！”Steve的Alpha信息里带着恼怒和命令，冬兵的身体在Alpha强势的信息素中软倒了下去，紧握的手慢慢放开

“Ok,Hill。”然后他的腹部被子弹打中，看着美国队长受伤的摇晃身体，冬兵竟然会伤心

“现在，Steve，离开那里！”Hill的声音传过来，被改写的航母一齐标准了Steve所在的那艘

“Hi！Hot man，我们又见面了！我还以为你会洗白！”在上次队长黑着脸归来并要求他们提早撤离，并且带着Pierce招开理事会的时间、地点及名单，当然还有被控制的航母数量和数据塔的位置

“抱歉，我这次的金主是Pierce。So，你准备好受苦了吗？”说话间Sam已经冲上来了，倚仗着自己高大和强壮的优势Sam锁住瘦小男人的双臂。Rumlow跳起来几个头捶，顺利甩开了Sam

“你还挺能打！”黝黑的男人眨了眨被撞得发花的眼睛，反身攻上去，结果被Rumlow揪着手臂借他自己的冲力扔到了电脑台上

“打架可以你这样，但是搏击不能只靠力气。”扯掉战术背心，一个扫腿让高大的男人仰身躺在地上

“Steve，赶快离开那里！”Hill的催促再次响起

“开火！”坚定的语气，Steve感觉到集中的炮火在轰击着他站的舰身上，掉落的钢筋恰巧砸在了Bucky身上，冬兵蓝色的眼睛不甘地看着他

70年前，他没抓住Bucky的手，今天他不能再救不了他。费力搬开钢筋，冬兵从下面爬了出来，脸上跟着挨了一拳

是Bucky！长发、黑衣满身杀气的杀手，杀过政要，重伤Fury和Natasha的Hydra杀手。那个长相，那个被伪装但是欺骗不过他的信息素，他是他的伴侣他被迫分离了的伴侣。在70年后醒来，他还能见到他的伴侣，即使他现在只是想杀死他完成任务，但是他还在

“Bucky，我不会跟你打。”扔掉星盾，既然母舰程度已改写完毕，他最重要的任务就是陪着他的伴侣

“Bucky?”让他脑子乱得发疼的名字，一拳将金发的Alpha打倒在地，他的信息素，是如此熟悉，但他就是想不起更多的细节。“Bucky，他妈的到是谁！我不认识你！”

“你的名字叫James Buchanan Barnes，我们从小就认识！”但是Bucky的拳头无情地落下

“你是我的任务！”Omega的表情混乱得像要落泪，他熟悉他，但是他又记不起跟他的点点滴滴

“那你就完成它！”面部浮肿开裂的美国队长坚定地说着，“Bucky，我这次不会再丢下你，我们要一直在一起。”鲜红的血液从嘴角流淌，“你是我的，伴侣。”握紧的拳停顿在空中，身体本能地不想伤害这个Alpha

“WOW！还来！”在拍开Sam有些无章的拳头后，Rumlow瞧准机会踹在对方肚子上。“你不是我对手，小朋友。”

“咦~看来，Fury他们解决Pierce了，还好在他的个人帐户上做了设置。在他胸前那个装置被打中时，把他账户里的钱打给我。”Rumlow朝Sam晃了晃手里亮着绿灯的小巧设备，他按下按钮，把设备钉进水泥地。他周围三脚边距的正方形地板整体下陷，棕色的眼睛挑了Sam：“母舰要撞过来了，赶快让Fury来接你呀。”

在Rumlow下坠同时，母舰向着大楼坠落，Sam拔腿向反方向狂奔

“Sam，你在哪！”“41楼！”“在那里等着！”“我可等不了！”冲出窗子，侧身的直升机接住了他

“Hi!41层！”Sam冲着Fury光亮的头顶大吼

“他们又没把层标写在外面！”这不太负责的领头人！

金发的Alpha从破裂的舰底下坠，你到底是谁？他是你的Alpha，脑子里是谁的声音？谁是谁的Alpha？他是你的Alpha，那个声音又想起。他只我的？任务！

你的Alpha！跟我说，他是我的Alpha。那个声音坚定不移，他是我的Alpha，他是我的，任务？是，我的，Alpha！

追逐着那个下坠的身影，一起落水，把昏迷的Alpha拖上岸冬兵留他独自在那里

“这是Bukcy在Hydra的所有资料，你要有心理准备。”红发的女特工将一份老旧的资料将交到Steve手中，一张Bucky戴着军帽笑得灿烂的旧照，旁边是被冰封的冬日。其中还记载了他这些年来，有多少Alpha标记过他，如果这些猖獗的败类还活着，用不着Bucky，他就会动手让他们付出代价了

“神盾的秘密档案被公布了，你打算怎么办？”红发的女特工看了Steve一眼，他们阻止了洞察计划，但却让特工们阴暗的过去暴露在光天化日之下，谁没有点过去？

“先去躲一阵，等风头过了再说。”象征性的拥抱，“有时间去约Sharon出来吧，Bucky他毕竟有男性的一部分。我们都知道，男性O和女性A一样，有的事情并非本意，那是不得已而为之。”红发女人拍了Steve的肩膀

“Sam，寻找Bucky是我自己的事，你可以不用跟着。”黝黑的男人明了的点了点头

“那我们去哪？”忠实的好同伴，Steve舒心地笑了

在华盛顿的美国队长博物馆里，一个打扮怪异的男人一顶帽子盖住长发，站定在咆哮突击队的纪录景象前，最后他压低帽沿离开了。他走后不久，另外一个带着太阳镜的男人出现，他的手伸进自己敞开的大衣里。手掌轻轻揉着自己的小腹，在他看过影象里的美队和Barnes中士时，不知怎么一股强烈的反胃感翻腾上来。突然间，小腹一阵搅痛让他蹲在角落里冒着冷汗，他再抬头时看到他原来站立的位置上来了个男人，是穿着便衣的冬兵

“Hi，Jack。我觉得我可以搬家了！”Rumlow的嘴角挑起上扬的弧度，这对原配的伴侣会走到一起

 

“这不是Rumlow吗？好久不见呐！”一个女声，火热的身材，棕眼黑色短发让这个女性帅气又火辣。她裸露的手臂上画着一条漆黑的响尾蛇，祸事不间断。“Rachel！”

女人尖细的指甲戳在他的下巴和脖颈间那块软肉上，皮肤被刺破的痛感，红色的血在女人漆黑的指甲上拉着红丝。肌肉开始无力但意识清醒，响尾蛇一直都是下毒的高手

“当初我被你强行标记时，你就应该做好让我找后帐的准备。”女人身上的香气让他更无力，尖长的指甲在Rumlow耳后抓出几道带血的痕

“队长！看我发现了谁！”女人亲密地挽上了金发男人的手臂，响尾蛇，美国队长的新欢？

“你还活着？我们都以为你……”这家伙也发现冬兵无法给他留下子嗣，所以另觅他路了？视力在下降最后一片漆黑

等Rumlow苏醒过来时，他双手被反绑躺在一张床上，旁边坐着的人是美国队长

“你是没找回Barnes中士？还是你们无法拥有自己的孩子？”金发男人只是看着他，“那你应该去找上次的女性Omega，Rachel可是Beta。”

“我也建议他考虑考虑13号特工。”冬兵，金属臂，短发带着微笑不是冷笑。但有力的大手拍在他肚子上时，疼得Rumlow缩紧了身体，这种女人生理痛的感觉让他很难受

“Rachel说你是个Raper，So，这其中有什么我们需要了解的吗？”美国队长搂住Win……现在应该是他口中的Bucky了，柔情的轻吻落在Omega充满弹性的圆脸上。Omega看着Rumlow的眼光里大多是轻蔑，他可不觉得一个被Omega操的Alpha能做得了Raper

"这是发生在15岁那年的……"被一巴掌抽到左脸上，Rumlow看到Barnes中士目中带怒地举着他的右手，还好不是机械的那只

“Barnes先生，你有点冲动。”Rumlow冷笑了一下，烦人的间歇性腹痛又开始了

“冷静Bucky，即使这事本身不愉快，你也不应该动手打他。”Steve把伴侣围困在自己的怀里，Bucky刚刚恢复如果情绪这么波动他怕对他有影响，而Rumlow，他现在也没做什么威胁到大众的事。他们不能为了过去发生过的事情，现在与他没犯下什么明显罪行时苛责他，看在战后特攻队的人也在戴罪立功的表现上

“我不应该？我当然能……”“凭什么？”脸颊有点红痕的男人对上Bucky的眼睛，“你们喜欢动手打人？”

暴躁的脾气不知是起源于他本身，或是冬兵时期诱发积累起来的，Bucky直接一脚横扫到男人的腰腹把他扫下了床。落地震荡的那一刻，一股恶心的反胃感涌上来

“Rumlow，你怎么了？”Steve放开伴侣，跳到床下拉起了瘦小的Alpha，对方脸色难看得像是在生病？扯掉Rumlow手上的束缚，把他拉到床边坐下

“只是有点反胃。”Rumlow调整着自己凌乱的呼吸，他决定继续他的话题，“那年我们15岁，属于两个对立的派别。那一天，毒蛇党（注①）被袭击我们的人捕获了响尾蛇，就是Rachel。”

“他们把她抛进了一群接近发情期的Alpha中间，那里面也有我。谁都有年轻气盛不计后果的时候，所以就……”男人轻描淡写得像在说个电影里的俗套剧情，他长叹一口气，“最后我标记了一个Beta女孩。”

“你有伴侣？”Bucky凑上来

‘“当然有，你不也有？”Rumlow感觉他变回Bucky后话真多

“骗子，她是你的再前任，你真正的前任是我。”Bucky知道这个瘦小的Alpha也是他的伴侣，曾是，也是仅有的会让他操的男性Alpha

“你？”Rumlow诧异地望着Bucky，他上次被洗脑后明明都不记得他了，他只以为这次他是为了Rachel的事找上他。“我的记忆全回来了，Bucky的，冬兵的”

“但我们现在什么都不是了。”完了，看来是新旧帐要一起结了 “你说你的上任侣伴自杀了。”典型的冬兵式强势

“她是自杀过，但我救了她，并解除了和她的连接，但她一直无法放下那灰暗的过去。”包括他加入雇佣兵后，响尾蛇还有过刺杀他的经历，他当时调侃队友们说这是前任的执着，直到他进入了Hydra才算消停了一阵

“你就是个无耻的骗子。”Bucky被Steve抱住才阻止了他波动的情绪，但怀里的人挣扎着想上前捧那个黑发的瘦小Alpha

“Bucky，拜托，别这样。这样对你不好，听话，听话好不好？”Steve不敢太过用力地拥抱他，金发Alpha的吻落在伴侣的头顶、耳后、侧颈。Omega躁动的情绪在Alpha浓烈平和的信息素包围下平息下来，最后，Steve亲吻了Bucky的额头，然后一个眼神扔给Rumlow。“我们出去。”

“我和Win,Barnes的连接已经解除了。”Rumlow再次面对Steve，他前任Omega的Alpha除了撇清自己没破坏他们关系外还真不知道该说什么

“你都给Bucky灌输了什么怪思想？”被金发的Alpha困在身体和墙壁之间，美队极具威慑力的信息素让腹部又抛起一阵绞痛。“你是不是最近酗酒了？都有啤酒肚了。”看着黑发Alpha有点膨起的肚子，让Steve想起从前军中那些大腹便便的酒腻子

“也可能是胃胀气或是腹积水。”自从神盾大厦逃出来后，Rumlow也觉得有些不对劲。肚子先是胀起来不说，而且有时嗅到烟酒的气味竟然开始反胃，而且现在对越来越多的东西都忍受不了。就像Jack说的，队长你现在娇气程度有望追赶对门的Omega孕妇了。操！看他说的，人是Omega！这反应，在他身上就不可能

“现在Bucky想着跟我互攻。”美队的话听在Rumlow混乱的脑子里就变了另一个味道

“护公？还是护工？你们两自己就会应付得来，不需要找人。”这回话更让Steve听不明白

“Bucky说你们是伴侣时，就会有互攻。”黑发Alpha身形一倾，一头扎在Steve胸口上，金发Alpha扶住他

“Sorry，我只是肚绞痛。我们不是伴侣，我们也没找过护工。”他可是把冬兵还给美队了，他自己可不要去给他们当什么护工

“呜，呕……卫生间……”Steve皱着眉头手指向走廊的转角，Rumlow跌跌撞撞地冲了过去。当Steve跟过去时，他在最里面的隔间找到了抱住坐便器吐得昏天黑地的Rumlow

“你到底怎么了？Rachel应该没下致命的毒。”Rumlow呕吐的东西里夹杂着血腥味，Steve不赞成伤害别人。“我带你去查查。”

Rumlow无力地躺在病床上做着透视检查，又凉又滑的液体涂抹在腹部，这情景让Steve幻想着Bucky躺在床上做着产检，如果不是血清改变他的生育系统，让他的男性特征胜过他的属性特征。Omega里的男性和Alpha里的女性一样有着难以避免的尴尬。他们都因为两性器官均发育得比较完善，虽然Beta也天生具有双性器官。但随着他们对伴侣和生活方向的确定，他们可以选择让属性器官完全退化变没或是继续保留，选择退化属性器官的Beta，则会向着性别那一方着重发展。而男性Omega和女性Alpha的双性器官则不会，它们会一直在，并发挥它们两种性的作用，所以致使性别和属性相冲的A和O生育率和保持两性器官的Beta一样不高。Steve还是很喜欢孩子的，更喜欢和爱的伴侣有自己的孩子，他们也许可以手牵手在仪器下观察着幼小生命的成长

“他肚子有点硬，可能……”在透视器上的现象让所有人沉默了下来，在白色腹腔图的底色上，有个鸵鸟蛋大小的椭圆形阴影，那团阴影在挤压着Rumlow的腹腔

“这是什么？”Rumlow也惊恐地盯着自己身体里的东西，那东西在他一个人的眼里开始变化，他的眼神从惊恐变得复杂

"现在不好判断，看图样它并没有活体反映，做个手术化验一下。"带着医用橡胶的手在肚子上抚摸，"感觉像是块巨大的结石？"

"那什么时候给他安排手术？"美国队长的话让Rumlow从他自己的震惊里回过神

“不论是什么，我要保守治疗。”所有人一致看着他

"别任性好吗？"Steve的语气温柔得他自己都没发觉，“你肚子里的东西不知对你有什么风险……”

“手术也不是没有风险！”况且那里有着更震惊的大秘密，Rumlow跳下床跑出去了还不忘对着Steve，"你离开你的伴侣有多长时间了？不担心嘛你。"

 

回到自己新的小窝，Rumlow像得了失心疯一样翻找着屋里的东西，最后他翻出了一个布满灰尘的小盒子。上面那张黑白到模糊的照片是他刚出生时的全家福，年代太久远了，下面是一个笔记本

他上次翻开它是什么时候的事？好像是10岁偶然间看到了一段字，后来被母亲收走锁在了这个小盒子里并上了锁，这种小儿科的锁对现在的Rumlow不是问题

有一段记录引起了Rumlow的注意，名为第七种属性。那里的文字加粗加重彰显了重点，那种属性叫做隐性Alpha，是男性Alpha中的“异类”。他们在出生时会有类似于Beta孩子的两性器官，但却不像Beta那样发育完整他们没有那对小小的阴唇，乍看上去和一个发育有缺陷的Beta孩子一样。随年龄增长这个器官会隐藏，但再次的开启会转向身体内部，不再有外器官。并且隐性Alpha有着三种属性的优势特征，比如Alpha的地位和象征、Beta对发情期时的临危不乱，还有不比女性Omega低的生殖率！

不比女性Omega低的生殖率！这文字更是用醒目颜色的标记笔写在上面，这无异就是晴天霹雳，真正把Rumlow雷得里外通透不是那段记载。是一个落款，写着我爱我的隐性Alpha宝宝，落款的名字还有笔体通通是Rumlow的母亲

这段文字洋洋洒洒记载了许多篇幅，但Rumlow觉得自己没有力气再往下看了。现在想起来知道在他10岁之前母亲总是让他用人造皮肤藏住他会阴的那条难看的裂缝，母亲当时告诉他因为他发育的问题，所以不像其他的小朋友们。还总是带着他不断转换着住址，他曾经以为因为自己的怪异体质母亲怕被排挤他们才不停搬家，原来都是为了这个第七个属性

 

“Rollins队长，这几天都没见着Rumlow队长了。”出完一个清扫Hydra余党任务后，特攻队的一位队员问起了他们的队长

“他一直被腹痛那个顽疾折腾得出不来，都已经几天没联系过我了。”把冲锋枪顺手扔给一个新来的队员，把血腥的战服脱下。“他现在连血腥味都闻不了，我去看看他。”

“Rumlow怎么了？”穿着星条旗的美国象征也过来了，特攻队化敌为友后真的是个好帮手，当初Rollins带着特攻队说明是Rumlow让他们来投靠时真的让新神盾局闹了声虚惊，还误认为他们是来自杀式报复的

“Rumlow队长他……”一个刚想搭话的新队员让另一位老队员“无意”拿枪托碰了一下后，闭嘴了

“Rollins队长去看了，具体的情况我们也不太清楚。”一是不想让美国队长知道队长现在的情况，二是他们真的不知道情况，只知道Rumlow可能不幸罹患绝症了

“都让他做手术了。”在特攻队走远后，Steve用脚尖捻着地上的灰尘，他的四倍听力让他听到了腹痛顽疾。咣当一声巨响，石灰柱倒下了，对面是表情冷峻的Bucky

Steve知道，并不是伴侣吃醋他关心另一个Alpha，而是他们和这个Alpha之间都有着斩不断、理又乱的情节。Rumlow是在他和Bucky失联间的另一个Alpha伴侣，而且他和Bucky都操过那个瘦小的Alpha，他们都不讨厌那个感觉。在某种程度上，Rumlow既满足了Steve做为Alpha的性欲，又满足了Bucky做为Omega男性的那部分需要

“Hi，队长。我们完成任务了……队长！你那边怎么了？”Rollins刚接通Rumlow的电话对面就传来了一声枪响，Rollins扔掉电话慌张地向Rumlow家的方向冲过去

“队长！”一脚踹开大门，Rollins的声音里有着显而易见的惊慌

进屋除了滔天的酒精味之外，没剩下什么别的了，呯呯呯的枪声和玻璃瓶裂开的声音混在一起。Rollins踩着湿滑的玻璃渣来到Rumlow身边，落魄的男人正在嘴巴里灌着廉价啤酒。喝完后半死不活地把瓶子放躺在地上滚向室内各方，然后掏枪出来打碎它们。枪声停下，不是因为他看见了Rollins，也不是因为打累了，是因为地上的弹匣全空了

“队长，你怎么了？”Rollins上前握住Rumlow拿枪的手，将打空子弹的枪口扣在地上。他知道，Rumlow这样时一定是他发生什么了，什么让他手足无措的事发生了。他只见过他几次这样，一次是他标记完冬兵后，再一次是大战前夕

一本笔记被扔在Rollins怀里，他翻看着这本看似普通的笔记，然后他的表情在瞬息间变换了好几个档次

“隐性Alpha!传说的第七种属性！”Rollins一直以为那就是一段杜撰的无稽之谈，而且它就流传在意大利的几个小城市之间，恰巧他也是其中一个小城市里长大的。那个时候，政府还真有秘密搜索过这第七种属性，但结果就是滑稽的玩笑

“竟然记载着他们同时拥有三种属性的优长，而且还能孕育同属性Alpha的子嗣，Beta的子嗣以及，这不可思议了，还能为男性Omega生孩子！”Rollins觉得这就是天方夜谈，能孕育男性Omega的孩子，Omega的！“看笔记的主人，她的孩子就是个隐性Alpha?”

“这他妈神奇的万能属性，真的能有会怀孕的Alpha?”Rollins没见过

“这本笔记是我母亲的，我他妈的就是那个神奇的异类！”Rollins惊讶得手中的笔记砸在自己脚面上，然后他慢半拍才想起来痛呼

“队长！所以你的腹痛顽疾是？”Rumlow点了点头，他也想拒绝承认这个现实，Rollins的表情不是切换频繁而是凝固住了。“你不是长了个东西，需要开刀？”

“Jack，带我去找个信得过的医生，我要进行确认。”如果是自己多想了，那才是皆大欢喜

“似乎这团阴影仪器看不透，如果想要确认它是什么，除非开刀了。”医生打扮的男人无奈摊开手，然后他看着影像深思着喃喃自语，“这东西感觉好熟悉，在哪见过？”

“你看我说你是虚惊一场，隐性Alpha只是个传说。”Rollins突然蹦出来的话让医生扑了上来

“你是隐性Alpha?”医生双眼放光，这让Rollins慌张地护住了Rumlow

“如果你是，那这个情况就说得通了。”医生回手指着图像，“而且你怀孕已经有4、5个月了！”

“你……”刚想发作的Roollins被Rumlow拦下了

“你继续。”他和美队与冬兵的双重激情就发生在大概不过半年前，也是他感觉自己身体有异的时候

“隐性Alpha他们能隐藏一切，包括孕期时鼓起的肚子，最明显的也就不过是这样了。而且他们还能在孩子与腹腔之间建立‘保护膜’，让仪器偷窥不到除非他们想。”医生蹲下来，轻哄着Rumlow，“放松好吗？让我们能看透那层保护膜，也许它真的保护着你的孩子。”

“孩子？”医生点头，Rumlow是个雇佣兵，但是他本性温柔、善良，对孩子他有着本能的喜欢。随着Rumlow的放松，那团阴影在慢慢变淡最后消失，那里面真的是个小小的婴儿，矮小的四肢在缓缓移动

“你怎么不告诉我们你怀孕了！”熟悉的男音里透着紧张与惊喜，超级士兵，们

“你？”Rumlow惊讶地看着Rollins，Rollins见鬼地瞪着医生

“我拿神盾的工资，当然会告诉队长他们。”医生耸耸肩，而且隐性Alpha也得好好保护

“Hi,Brock。让我再看看他。”由于Rumlow被惊吓到，孩子的保护膜又变成阴影包围了胚胎，美国队长竟然连称呼都改了

“是我的？还是Steve的？”冬兵撩拨着Rumlow额前的头发

“你是Omega。”记载上的，他不想管

“但是你能孕育男性Omega的孩子，这就是隐性Alpha。”冬兵轻轻摸着Rumlow的肚子，“你的孩子是真实的。”

注：①毒蛇党，漫画里响尾蛇在加入复仇者之前的党派。而漫画里也说明叉骨在15岁时强暴了响尾蛇，并杀死了她前来寻仇的兄长，本文引用这点，改动有请见谅

“让我，再看看孩子。”Rumlow还是无法忍受金发Alpha的温柔，尤其是这种对待“孕妇”的呵护

“Eh,我……”Rumlow很想拒绝这个看起来合情合理的要求，但这个孩子的事他不想多说

“Hi,医生我想询问您一些病人的事。”见到Rumlow求救目光的Rollins作势向医生咨询，果然成功转移了其他人的注意力，但被几双各有想法的眼睛盯住仍是让Rollins自在不起来

“有什么问题的吗？”医生推了推眼镜，你问我必答的劲头让Rollins脖梗子直起汗，他吞咽了口水。"他出院以后，还能喝酒吗？"

"What?"文质的医生那样子像极想跺脚抽Rollins的感觉，实际上他真的把医疗档案拍在了大背头上。"孕夫！你怎么能让他沾这些刺激性的东西？你得好好照顾他！给他做些健康又顺口的！"被暴走的医生逼得一步步后退，Rollins退到了病床边

"Jack，你他妈的这是什么蠢问题？"Rumlow手撑着额头，自己能感觉到额角的血管在有力的跳动，Rollins这是越帮越忙！

"Dr.你可以把食谱给我，然后我能照顾好自己。"现在赶紧从这种乱成一团屎的情况里脱身才是Rumlow最想要的

“也许你能把人照顾得很好。”美国队长径直走到Rumlow床前还向Bucky的方向投去温柔的目光，然后与病床上的人四目相交，“但你最照顾不了自己了。”

“Cap，你这话是说我会照顾人还是不会？”Rumlow尽量心平气和地和美国队长对视，难道这Alpha仅凭操过他就干涉他的自由，他可不是他的伴侣他也是个Alpha

“你很会照顾人，但你不太善待你自己。”美队的说法貌似有理有据，这让在一边旁听的Rollins都不禁想点头同意，但他考虑到Rumlow的想法只敢在心里给美队投上赞成的一票

“你这话很矛盾，能善待他人的人一定会更……”“你的善待自己就是酗酒？”按着泛痛额角的人连话都没说完就被打断了，美队单刀直入切破要点，“最被你忽视的就是你自己。”

“说得就像你看到我酗酒一样，我是喝酒，但是男人喝个酒很正常吧。”Rumlow起身，穿着自己的衣服

“你在Hydra时，就喜欢喝这个。”金属的手掌把一个瓶身敦实带有blue robbon字样的棕色空瓶交到他手里，冬兵的眼底印着嘲弄，“这可是你屋子里众多瓶子其中之一。”

Rumlow在心里诅咒这个小心眼的家伙，他不是洗脑到连人都可以忘记？怎么好死不死记得他喜欢喝什么酒？

“他屋子里多少这东西？”医生接过瓶子，神态严肃地扫了圈当事人之外的人

“两打甚至更多。”听闻后Rollins无奈地叹了口气，医生和Steve的脸一起沉了下来，说这话的冬兵看起来只是在陈述一个事实。但是在Rumlow耳朵里就是一个小小的报复，向来冬兵的小脾气都是这样，即使是他找回了

“你现在情况不同，得有人在旁边监督你才安全。”医生在另外的人里面找着监督者

“让Ro……”“我来，我把他接走。”噢！不是吧！是谁也不能是你！

“Cap，我知道你的责任感，但我并不是你要负的那份责任！”这是应该明确的，Rumlow从来都不需要这样，可能是为了愧疚或是罪恶感什么的。也可能是自己一厢情愿，认为美队是因为他那恼人的责任感才提出这么不太理智的建设

“Jack，帮我办完出院手续，我不想把时间都花在医院里。”Rollins却被施了定身法一样的，这样行为的还有医生，他们两个Beta虽然对于信息素不敏感，但是美国队长的低气压气场他们还是感觉得非常真实

“Jack能跟我有个简单的照应，就，只是这样了。”Rumlow也不明白好好一句表明自己有能力顾好自己的话，在后面就听着像在解释着什么，在辩解他和Rollins之间的真实关系？他为什么要解释这些！

来自美队的压力和冬兵的不满的确让人承压不小，真不愧于规范夫夫之称，对于Omega的不满他懂。毕竟他让他的伴侣分神了，但是Omega大多数是不会跟Alpha提出异议的，冬兵虽然是个异类，但这个Alpha是他爱的那个

“但Rollins没家要照顾吗？说不定他现在也寻找着伴侣，你这样让他分心好吗？”金发Alpha总是那么有说服力，这问题的确是Rumlow考虑得不够周全

“其实队长我……”“Rollins，这几个月你多帮我分担些任务，我会跟神盾说明我来照看Rumlow的。”没插上话的Rollins抱歉地看了眼Rumlow，似乎美国队长不会让步

“那我就该横在你的家庭中间？”黑发的Alpha扶着自己胀起的“啤酒肚”，Rumlow一直记得当Steve和Winter得知，与他有关系的那个人是他们遗失了近一个世纪的伴侣时，那种混合着鄙夷、气愤与难堪的情况。虽然那一切的一切并非他们三人所愿，但是一切的扭曲和错误总得有个落脚点来解决

“Bucky，我想……”“一切你来决定，我支持。”Bucky轻笑着吻上他的伴侣简单没有修饰的话，Omega表达着对他Alpha的信任，这可跟冬兵与他结合做伴侣时有着云泥之别，这大概就是爱跟厌恶的区别吧

“也许今天下午有些任务就得你配合我了。”在Rollins看到前冬兵把任务资料丢时，他还是表示了下排斥，在Hydra里他们没有人不佩服这杀人武器。但能跟他合作的，那是另一回事了就像一件事物分别被放在两个不同的空间，憧憬和现实永远不对等

“Rollins，得麻烦你忍受Bucky的一些小脾气。”金发的Alpha和冬兵对视了一下，那个冷冰冰的家伙竟然也有柔情？

“Bucky，也请你像支持我那样支持小队。”美国队长拥抱他的伴侣，冬兵也在回抱，这相敬如宾的场面让其他三个人感觉好生尴尬

“就没人想听我的想法吗？”当事人有点闷闷不乐

“你有什么想法？”意料之外，竟然是冬兵回应了Rumlow。Omega走过来坐在他床边，血肉的大掌伸向那圈厚实的“小肚腩”

“别动。”身体似乎在本能地不想跟Omega有接触，但Rumlow精神上还是畏惧冬兵这个人的，身体做着僵硬的小幅度挪动。比他略大的手掌覆盖在小腹上，温热的体温让腹痛得到减缓，向侧滑下放置于侧臀处，艳红的嘴唇开启，“那不重要。”

不重要？在他们还是伴侣时，他跟冬兵意见有分歧大多数就是一句你的想法不重要，他要配合武器完成任务是不能不忍。现在他们什么都不是了，他的想法当然不重要了

“当然对你不重要，你不需听取一个陌生人的想法。”因为是陌生人

“Rumlow，不论是我或是Bucky，我们跟你是陌生人吗？”Steve都不知道为什么他的信息素会带上燥动的因子，看到伴侣都被影响得瞬间一僵

“我希望是啊。”棕色的眼睛对上四只带着恼怒含义的蓝眼，“那样，我今天也许陪着我的伴侣，而不是自己躺在这病床上。”


	6. Chapter 6

“Um,队长。”Rollins挺起十二分勇气与气势强大的金发Alpha对视，“还是我来……”

“在这个国家，每个合法公民美国队长都有责任来保护他们。”合法公民？他可不认为新神盾没有任何监视放任他，包括特攻队和一些归降的人，Rumlow觉得他是不是要感谢他肚子里这有生命的小肉块？

“Ok,这个国家有着将近几亿的合法公民，你现在为什么只对我说有责任？是我离你最近？还是你现在只看见我最需要美国队长的责任？”两个Alpha的信息素纠缠在一起相互撞击

"Look！他们现在的行为很像原始生态系统里争夺地盘的野兽行为。"他们当中唯一稀有的Omega挂着欣赏的微笑看着两个剑拔弩张的Alpha，然后挑了眼Rollins

“但我认为队长和Rumlow队长间不应该再有纷争，要说领地之争……”他和冬兵对视一瞬后移回视线，终究对上那双冒着寒气的蓝眼会受不了锐利的眼刀

“Steve一直是Alpha中的翘楚，他强大不只是自制力。”前冬兵说起美国队长，满载的赞美和肯定，不过美国队长也确实能让冬兵放心地这么做

“现在可是你的Alpha想让另外的Alpha夹进你们的生活！”Rollins如今是希望能挑起冬兵的“妒忌”心理，让他去阻止美队想带Rumlow走的行为

“我不反对Steve的决定。”冬兵对待金发Alpha的态度让Rollins感叹，连命运都是如此倦怠美国队长，冬兵对待他和他其他的Alpha是如此落差甚大。“而且，我也不讨厌他以及Steve的这个做法。”

“你怎么可能讨厌你的……”Rollins反应了几秒这话里的另一层含义，“你说的他是队，Rumlow队长？”

“我讨厌的东西，我从来都不会让那些留在我身边。”勾起的艳红嘴角带着嘲讽，通常大多数Omega们表露这种表情时都是因为,有其他事物吸引了他们Alpha的注意力。但冬兵似乎不是这么肤浅的含意，Rollins一直揣测不明白冬兵是如何看待他跟Rumlow那段短暂的伴侣关系的

“队长，你不需要愧疚，也不用同情我。”身为Alpha接受同情就等同于耻辱，更别说同情他的是另一个Alpha了

“你现在的情况需要有照应……”话没说完的美国队长被Rumlow有技巧地一个肩摔甩到身前，顺便砸翻了病床

“Um，他们打起来了？”Rollins看了眼镇定自若的冬兵，即使他是Omega他也是那个位于Hydra神坛上的传说，他不像普通喜欢平安畏惧打斗场面的Omega。尤其是眼看他的Alpha从地上爬起来，手背抹了把嘴角腥红色液体浸入他手背的皮肤里

“Steve很耐打，从他还是个体弱多病的小个子时就这样，有时感觉他是讨打。”Omega深蓝色的眼睛扫了眼两个Alpha的战场，热爱血腥和狼烟，喜欢置身于打斗中是冬兵的一种天性

“Hi，Cap。如果你说服不了我，你伴侣会不会让你反过来被他操？”“什么？”果然这问题打乱了Steve的思维，在他分神之际Rumlow用力撞上美队宽阔的额头，这下他撞得够用力用力到自己眼前也在泛黑

借着美队后倒的趋势，Rumlow扑过去将自己的全部重量压倒了美国队长

“胜负已分了，Cap。”侧臂压住金发Alpha的脖子，对方的脸胀得通红Rumlow的信息素里带着得意与狡猾

“你跟你伴侣回去吧，我能保护自己。”手臂移开，改双手揪住美队的领子，Omega的信息素里有着愤怒，不过谁让他打了他的Alpha

“Steve是我的Alpha。”背后有声音响起带点冷漠、带点不屑，不是Barnse中士的语气是冬兵的，坚硬的机械手箍住肩膀

“Bucky？”在Rumlow突然间惨白了脸被冬兵的机械臂压向美队胸前时，Steve惊讶地看了伴侣。“他……”

“你怎么了？”在黑发的Alpha倒下之前，冬兵另一只手围上Rumlow的腰把他搂进自己怀里。腹部的绞痛携带着毁灭之势准席卷而至，Rumlow软倒在Omega的臂弯里，刚刚信息素里满溢的斗志此时正如那即将飘散飞逝的薄烟

“肚子痛对吧。”Steve上前，宽大的手掌覆盖在Rumlow放置于脐部的手上。明亮的棕色眼睛看了眼金发的Alpha然后低垂下去，仿佛这只是个事不关已的问题，但他难看的脸色和泛着凉意的手表示他的确为这事苦恼

“逞能，是你在Hydra养成的恶习吗？”冬兵的手掌从侧面上来，放在美队的手背上轻轻摩挲。这对模范伴侣难道这时候还要秀恩爱不成？然后那只手绕到最下面，钻入Rumlow的掌心将那只匀比他们略小的手掌握住，而美队同时从手背上握住Rumlow的手，越过中间那只手，美队和冬兵一指相扣所在一起

逞能？Rumlow到更宁愿叫那个做坚强或是固执，这是娘胎里带出的，正如每个Alpha都有的自傲。他们中，没有人会希望因为特殊情况被差别对待，他们就是要奋斗、要争取属于自己的

“Rumlow，跟我们走吧。”冬兵在亲吻着他的耳根，这个奇怪的Omega在他们的连接没断时都没见他这么热情过

“当着你伴侣跟另一个Alpha说跟你们走，不好吧。”从这点来看，就知道美国队长是个纵容自己Omega的Alpha，而且很重视他的伴侣。甚至在Omega提出带另一个Alpha的提意时也没有显示Alpha强大的占有欲，虽然是他的Omega在支持他的想法，但Alpha的天性里带着霸道的成分

“因为我支持，Steve才带得走你。”能为他的Alpha做到这种地步，在这对儿面前，Rumlow不得不承认，他败得一塌糊涂。“而且，你会跟我回去。”

“你……”冬兵咬上他耳垂后面凹陷处的软肉，沉闷的耳鸣伴随着强烈的目眩感，他能感受到Omega信息素里志在必得的决意

“为了肚子里的孩子。”美国队长覆在腹部的手动作轻盈谨慎，貌似怕惊吓到里面沉睡的小生命。“不论他另一个父亲是谁，你都需要人帮助你保护他。”

“我不否认有你们在场感觉会好些。”超级士兵们互补的信息素让肚子里的小东西平静，他似乎真的非常喜欢这对伴侣那强烈的信息素。“如果你们只是想要有你们基因的孩子，那么我可以给你们抚养他，但你们不必现在和以后也对我负责。”

“那怎么行！”“不过是再多一个人。”典型的责任制，典型的附加条款，这让Rumlow觉得他是一件免费附赠品一样

Hydra不仅是败给了美国队长的卓越能力，更是输给了他的执念，这情况同理也可以用在他身上。最后，也许是美国队长的执着打动了旁观的人医生变身成队长粉丝团帮着队长对他进行轰炸，Rollins则被惨糟忽视

“是不饿吗？”Steve看着手持餐具，盘中的食物却一口未减的Rumlow。反观和他平行座位上的Bucky则挑剔地吃得盘中只剩下了几片胡萝卜片，在Bucky红唇上的白色液体在嘴角像刻意的装饰

“大概是你的早餐不合他胃口。”Bucky叉起Rumlow餐盘中一半的三明治，拔掉了里面的那几片新鲜蔬菜，放入自己口中，“他可能还想喝酒。”

“酒当然不能再沾！Bucky，别吃Rumlow的早餐，而且你不能把蔬菜都挑出来！这样是浪费食物！”队长严肃地回望着伴侣

“Steve，你知道，我一直都是无肉不欢的。”队长每次都败在古灵精怪伴侣的水润大眼攻势下，并扎起一片蔬菜送到Steve嘴边，“你吃了，不就不是浪费了？”

“下次不许这样了！”连Rumlow都知道，队长的下次是没有终止可能的，他会一直下次再下次的

“你怎么不吃？”吞完伴侣爱心投喂的队长把注意力放回Rumlow身上，同时过来的还有冬兵复杂的目光

“更挑食吧。”小小的调笑，在他是冬兵时期他真的没有关注过Rumlow，但是Rumlow却小到会注意他的生活细节。比如他更喜欢吃什么、武器用什么顺手，不太喜欢沾什么，不管是伴侣或是合作伙伴，Bucky都不觉得自己是合格的那个

用餐刀分割着单面熟的煎蛋，在黄色蛋液倾出的一刻，Rumlow就感觉胃肠在翻倒。入口即化的蛋清口感很棒，但一股胃液反流上来，Rumlow捂住嘴巴从餐桌前跑开了

“怎么样？”跟着进来的美国队长拍着他的背为他顺气，但Rumlow只是抱住马桶吐得只有难闻气味的胃液

“给。”Bucky递过一杯清水，Rumlow拿过来漱口，全身的无力感让他连说谢谢都说不出口

“你怎么眼圈这么黑？一宿没睡？”上了烟薰装效果的Rumlow，让Bucky不禁回想他冬兵时期是如何看着更浓烟熏效果的自己的

擦掉嘴唇上的唾液，摇摇头，不是一宿没睡是一宿没睡踏实。隔壁墙那里传来的断续的喘息、呻吟和肉体碰撞的声音，让最近本来就睡不扎实的他睡得更浅。而且那恰到好处的低领装，可以让他看到惹隐惹现的暧昧吻痕，是故意还是无心的也没多大意义，他们现在唯一共处的联系就是孩子。而且Rumlow有理由相信，在以孩子为交叉点的圈子里，没有他的一席之地

“能吃点什么？我做给你。”Steve温柔的话语让Rumlow忆起了在父母陪伴下的温馨时光，如果不是小腹的大手轻轻扫着那里的话，他会认为Steve的温柔是针对他的，现在看来是对这小家伙的

“培根和烤肉。”Bucky微笑着提议，听到肉就让Rumlow难受，那些以前让他流口水的肉类食品如今却是他胃的最大敌人，想起肉的香现在只有翻涌的胃液

“那是你想吃吧，Bucky。”美队真相帝了一回，Bucky吹鼓了自己的脸颊，活像只塞了满嘴巴坚果的贪吃花栗鼠，几个月前可不敢想象这种生动、活泼的表情出现在冬兵的脸上是怎么一种惊悚

“有了新欢忘了旧爱。”Bucky睨视着两个都当过他Alpha的人，他发现黑发的Alpha不敢直视他

“Bucky，先别闹了,Rumlow,想吃什么？”是因为孩子而险胜Omega一筹？美队的另一只手扶上冬兵的脸颊充满爱意地轻抚着他，但是冬兵又摆出一副气鼓鼓的脸

“中午我做给你吃。”棕发男人的甜美笑容和Omega信息素里携带的小得意，令Rumlow在心里叹气，他和冬兵，不是伴侣更不是情敌，他充其量就是个代孕者

“那你中午去买些新鲜的肉。”这对大清早秀恩爱的隔着他亲吻起对方来，这让Rumlow尴尬得不知道他应不应该挪挪地，而且冬兵支撑住身体的手正卡在他双腿中间离私密空间太近了。棕发男人翻转的手指按在了他的后穴上，这刺激让Rumlow在美队胸前挣扎了一下

“你怎么了？不舒服吗？”突然激烈的挣动让Steve误以为Rumlow又是腹痛了，所以他轻轻地帮Rumlow揉着肚子，而黑发Alpha只是想躲避冬兵看似无心的骚扰

“我，我想好吃什么了，全熟的煎蛋还有一个橙子。”说完他起身看了超级伴侣们，“有材料的话我自己来就可以。”

“竟然想吃带酸味的东西了。”冬兵笑得像个阳光大男孩，但他的话外音是在嘲笑他这一切孕妇的反映？

“Bucky！你跟Brock去餐桌前等着。”真是拿伴侣没办法，就是喜欢开瘦小男人的玩笑。“煎蛋全熟，橙子一个……够吃吗？”

“嗯。”只是这些天真没太大的胃口

“这些不吃的话，我就打扫战场了。”蓝中带绿的眸子是盈盈笑意，男人没给商量余地地拿走了他面前的餐盘，借着他用过的刀叉吃起了所余的食物。之后，什么都没有发生，看来那个只是个小误会，就说冬兵不可能再对他有什么性趣才对

美队端着崭新的托盘上来，一份新的盘子放在他面前，里面是两只双面全熟的煎蛋。还有一个小碗，是剥掉皮切成块的橙肉，另一边美队又给冬兵增上了加热的新牛奶，有这样一个伴侣还真是很惬意呢

 

“嗯，你……”看到走进来的Bucky，那表情和气场都是冬日的，这让Rumlow挺直了背脊，莫不是要趋美队出去买午饭材料的空当杀了他这可耻的第三者吧？果然被男人掀倒在床垫上，沉重的肚子最受不起的就是颠簸

“知道你之前每任做过我伴侣的Alpha为什么必须死吗？”被金属手固定住脸，Rumlow只觉得全身发冷，仿佛他此时在世界最寒冷的城市里

“不只是因为他们想掌控我，是因为他们妄想取代我和Steve中断的连接。”金属的手并没有收紧也没有施加压力，只是不让Rumlow逃避与他的对视

“我中断了你和我的连接，更没妄想取代你们的连接，等孩子出生后，我会退出你们的生活。”当初他决定把冬兵还给美队时就这么决定了，但是怀孕这事纯属意外，他他妈的怎么知道隐性A不只是拥有三种属性的特长。最不可思议的是隐性器官并不会彻底消失，它只是隐藏，难道隐性Alpha的名字里暗示了他们的悲剧？

“让你活下来，一个是你那特殊的连接，还有就是你不存在妄想，再一个……”血肉的手掌揉着Rumlow一侧的屁股，瘦小的Alpha明白，他他妈永远是个被Omega操过的Alpha。本能地想避开Omega性意味浓重的抚摸，但在逃避那刻，收紧的手掌抓疼了臀肉

“是不是你交往过的男性Alpha里，你只没操过队长？”Omega浓烈的信息素让Rumlow开始不太清醒

“他拒绝了，用他的Alpha权力。”闷闷的声音，原来是在气他的原配不让他上么？

“那时，你不是不可以，但你没有，为什么？”还好冬兵这次没在他身上乱留血印

“因为你是个男人，然后才是Omega这个属性。”冬兵的眼瞳收缩了一下，他轻柔地舔着Rumlow泛红的耳朵，他以前也是极少对他温柔过

男性Omega，首先是个男性再是个Omega，所以才会有那个伴侣互攻关系的存在，只不过大多数男性Alpha都不会让男性伴侣那么做而已，这也是为什么许多男性Omega会选择女性Alpha做伴侣，也是生育率过低的原因之一

“别！我求你别！”抓着潜入裤子里的金属手，它在向着更隐密的禁地探过去，对上冬兵冷酷的眼睛，“不为我，也为他想想。”黑发的Alpha手背覆盖在小腹上，怕被金属压到

“Bucky,Brock。”房门处传来Steve的声音，这声音让冬兵皱了眉放开了Rumlow，而于Rumlow那就是救赎之声


	7. Chapter 7

“Hi，Bucky、Brock。”迎接Steve的是一路小跑过来的Rumlow，跟在其后的Bucky沉着张阴云密布的脸，瘦小的Alpha动作有些猛，Steve看着纠心怕他突然间摔倒

“你应该注意点的。”抱着怀里比伴侣要瘦小的身体，其实是对方用撞方式的冲进他怀里

“我帮你打打下手。”Rumlow拿过Steve手里的材料，也没等对方回话就一溜烟去了厨房，尴尬得像是在逃避什么，而Bucky明显带着蔑视的笑了一下

“Bucky，你们怎么了？”一定是他和伴侣之间发生什么了，而且Steve肯定，绝不是Rumlow去招惹伴侣的。从他认识这个Alpha开始，他就知道Rumlow对Bucky的敬畏高过对他的爱慕

“当然是，我不痛快了。”Omega的信息素和他的表情同步，一起在说着他此时心情不好，难道是嫉妒？

“Bucky。”Steve把伴侣搂进臂弯轻吻他的头顶，“Rumlow是因我们的关系才，所以，我们得对他，你知道。”

“我当然知道，Steve。”他找到伴侣的嘴唇亲吻，本能应该让他听从Alpha的话，前提是如果没有那个更听他话的Alpha在场

“但我还是不痛快。”第一次甩开了和他纠缠的伴侣，他希望Steve宠他、爱他，但他更希望和他是平等互补而不是让他呵护的存在，毕竟男性的本能在作怪

“Steve，你就不能躺下一次让我上吗？”“Bucky，你知道我是男性还是Alpha!”

“我也是男性，但就他妈因为是Omega就该张开腿让人操吗？”Bucky从小就因为他的属性受尽委屈，他甚至痛恨自己的属性。血清不只强化他的机能，也强化了这个属性，让他无所遁形，如果不是超级士兵计划也许他可以一辈子伪装成Beta!

“Bucky，对不起。”Steve拥住颤抖的伴侣，Bucky从小就被他父母伪装成Beta，因为他的Omega信息素几乎弱不可闻。倒是那时体弱多病又瘦小的他才更像一个Omega，而且在他成功在为美国队长前，一直都是Bucky在保护着他。

后来，厄金斯血清问世。让他成为Alpha中让人嫉妒的一个，然后的血清试验品让Bucky体内的Omega因素暴露，整个军营都知道了和他配合完美的强大Barnes中士是个有美妙信息素的Omega。军营甚至决定把Bucky送回Omega保护机构，Omega的数量比Alpha还稀有，即使男性Omega没有女性Omega如此的之高的生育率，而且和属性相斥的人们可能还存在生育障碍。但在发情期，却是Alpha过不了的一道关卡，越是强大的Omega越要保护，因为往往他们会有个同样强大的Alpha伴侣

“Steve，如果你当初没有成为我的Alpha，军营里会让我像个单身Bata那样渡过一生吗？”Bucky知道那个时候军营里在研制更稳定的抑制剂，优秀的士兵里A和O也占据了不小的比例

“我不知道，但有一点我知道，如果你成为别人的伴侣我会很伤心。”轻咬伴侣的侧颈，那里可是能增加性兴奋的敏感带

“你爱我吗？”“当然爱。”“那让我上。”一涉及到攻受问题，Steve的表情开始严肃

“这点让我生气，Steve。”Bucky普通的手轻拍着Steve的脸，“你是Alpha，不可能让同性伴侣上。”

“但是，你们同为Alpha，他就不会拒绝。”Bucky特意朝着厨房的方向

“Bucky！他怎么能那么做！”Steve的信息素里有愤怒在震动，他是在气Rumlow纵容Bucky的行为？还是在气恼Bucky对Rumlow提出的要求？他知道伴侣对待黑发的Alpha是什么态度，每次见到Rumlow身上层出不穷的伤痕，他就能知道被称为冬兵的Bucky对待这个Alpha有多暴力。“他毕竟现在不是一个人了。”

“但他这次拒绝了。”Steve到觉得Rumlow应该拒绝Bucky，伴侣应该为了孩子也要忍忍。“为了他肚子里的小'肿瘤'。”

“Bucky！那有可能是我们的孩子！”“是我跟你的？还是我跟他的？或是你跟他的？”他们谁也没有把握说孩子的另一个父亲是谁，能怀孕的隐性Alpha，此前他们一直都以为那就是个有点扯蛋的笑话

“不论是跟谁的，孩子都有你或是我的基因，别把他看成是个累赘。”和Bucky相比，他才是那个爱小孩更厉害的人

“OK，我觉得你和他你们的注意力全都偏向孩子了，还没出生，就要抢走你对我的爱了。”半真半假的板起脸，看着Steve纠结在更爱哪个多一点的蠢萌表情，坏笑挂在嘴边

“Cap，我把肉洗好也切块了，你打算怎么做？”系着围裙出来的Rumlow习惯性地在上面蹭着手，另一手里拿着杯水

“真贤惠。”被Bucky用手肘撞了一下，Steve正巧看到Rumlow端着水杯朝他们走来，然后把水杯放到刚从外面回来的Steve手中

“先把肉淹好，明天去户外烧烤。难得有个没任务打搅的好假期，闷在室内很无聊。”棕发的男人依偎进金发男人的臂弯里，Bucky看着水杯若有所思，似乎Rumlow从这次入住后，就没给他倒过水

Rumlow帮着Steve忙活了起来，虽然美队多次让他回去休息，都被他婉拒了。他不是破坏他们单独的二人空间，而是怕如果他和冬兵独处会有更多的麻烦

“啊哇！”走神的结果就是刀锋割破了手指

“你怎么那么不小心呢？”Steve看到鲜红的血和着蕃茄汗一起淌在白色的砧板上，黑发Alpha攥住另一只手的指间溢出血色

“怎么把自己手也切了。”Bucky拾起板上沾着血的蕃茄吃了下去，属于Rumlow的信息素在口腔间萦绕，这次他的信息素是Bucky年幼时贪吃的甜品之一，巧克力布朗尼（源自一次失误的意外美味）。曾经在他是冬兵的时期，Rumlow也烤过那个甜点给他吃，是在他执行守一次任务独自呆在角落里处理伤口的时候

“血流得太多了。”Steve执起那只手将手指含进嘴里，在美队帮他包扎时，Rumlow感觉很尴尬。Steve竟把他横抱在自己腿上，一个发硬发烫的物器顶在腿上，让Rumlow想起身前美队把他抱起放在自己的大腿上

“Cap……”“别乱动。”美队胯下的东西在摩擦着他的会阴，一个绝对强大的Alpha对他做这动作，Rumlow的寒战感从尾椎一路攀升到后劲

在尴尬得不知看哪时，他对上了冬兵的脸。那长相秀气的男人正温柔地对着他笑，但是笑容里有着狡诈，他不可能不知道他伴侣现在的情况。毕竟这两个都是曾经操过他的雄性生物，即使冬兵有着Omega的器官，感觉肚子里涌过一波波热流，Steve也没有下步的动向

 

驱车来到一处草坪上，选了个阳光较好的树荫下。两个超级士兵在搬弄、组装着器械，Rumlow坐在草地上背靠一侧的轮胎努力调节着自己的呼吸。以前他热爱这种兜风，现在这种感觉让他晕眩无力

“Hi，Steve……”“Bucky，我们不能把Brock一人留在家，他需要有照应。”Bucky的脸沉得很厉害，他的信息素里翻滚着气愤，也许他真的在气愤他们出来不但没有尽兴野炊，还要照顾一个不舒服的人？

“我只是想问你那袋橙子你放哪了？”Bucky自顾自地翻着，Steve不解伴侣的行为。Bucky找到橙子让他横着切开，然后把剖开那面压在过滤茶叶的滤网上按下去，带着果肉的新鲜橙汁完成了

“喝点。”鲜橙酸中带甜的气味冲进鼻子里，果然是缓解了Rumlow反胃的情况，在Bucky严肃的目光下把橙汁一饮而尽，他以前是不太喜欢酸酸甜甜的东西

烤肉和烤海鲜的香味在周围弥满，两个超级士兵有滋有味地品尝，Rumlow却支起个小锅做起了白水煮青菜，当孕夫，真是一种折磨

“Brock，肉和海鲜你吃不了的话，用烤肉酱沾着青菜吃吧，不然太没味道了。”Steve拿着特制烤肉酱正要往Rumlow的青菜上浇时被Bucky拦下了

“Steve，你应该先让他尝尝，看看他能不能吃再做决定。”Bucky手指揩下一些酱放到嘴里，“我能接受这味道。”似乎吃上瘾的Bucky又向手上挤了一些，他却把手指伸向Rumlow

“张嘴。”近距离听着Bucky用命令的语气向他的前Alpha下达指令，Steve心情有些放的微妙，既为伴侣从没对他如此强硬感到欣慰又为另一个Alpha感到悲伤

Bucky的耐心真的不多，他直接将手指按进了Rumlow微张的口中，男人因为突然闯进的酱汁刺激了味觉而微拢的眉头，让Omega的信息素里带着小得意

“能不能接受。”“如果是这个酱的话，没什么问题。”把冬兵的手拿出来想离他再远一点，然后他瞟到了美队明显在思考着什么的脸。“如果让Cap误会成别的意思就不好了。”

“Steve，你认为我们还有什么可能性吗？”笑得一脸灿烂的Bucky回首看着他被打断思绪的伴侣，手指在他自己和Rumlow之间晃动，金发男人的眼神暗淡了一下

“误会就是这么来的，Win，Barnes先生。”Rumlow镇定自若地走到Steve那里，从他手里拿过酱料。“Cap，我能接受这口味。”

“有个能为你生育子嗣的人，是天赐的礼物吧。”在Rumlow沾着酱汁吃青菜时，Bucky与伴侣咬起了耳朵

 

“你看看他，竟然睡着了。”Steve回头只见在后座上睡得香甜的黑发男人不自觉地让嘴角上扬起漂亮的弧度，但是那小心奕奕绻在一起的睡姿让Steve有种说不上来的感觉

“难怪会那么安静。”和Steve同时回头看向后座，Bucky忍不住调笑，“以前我们见过那些待产前的人都很嗜睡。”

“Hi,Bucky。”Steve无奈地摇着头，似乎Bucky就是喜欢带着调侃的意思说Rumlow

“Steve，当你知道他口中的Omega是我时，你是什么感觉？”

“高兴还有不可思议。”

“没有别的了？”

“好吧，我不敢相信你又有了伴侣，而且还是……”

“一个让我操的男性Alpha。”伴侣说得有点轻淡，Steve却从没认为Rumlow能把Bucky带离他身边，相反他有些期待Rumlow会跟着伴侣过来

“已经回来了？”刚一沾到床铺，Rumlow就转醒了好像之前那时刻都是故意装出来的一样

“是呀，你现在可以安心睡了。”Steve笑得非常温柔，“这里要比车子上睡得舒服。”

“Um,我先去洗一下，身上的烤肉味太重了。”三人的衣服上都弥满着烟熏味，甚至在皮肤上也有浓重的味道

“说起来，我也得去洗洗。”“那你先去。”Rumlow在Hydra时他就习惯迁就冬兵

“你先去吧，不然好像我在欺负你。”这感觉怎么像正侧室在争宠一样？但是这里只有一对伴侣，不必相争

在Rumlow刚刚让热水冲散了疲劳时，浴室的门打开了，赤裸的冬兵走了进来。在他惊讶的目光下，冬兵把自己的身体挤进水柱下，把他困在了两臂和墙壁之间

“嗯……”冬兵的嘴唇在沿着颈部的青筋下滑，仿佛在寻找着一口就可致命的那点

“嗯，Hi……”“Sh……”横在腰后的金属贴在皮肉上感觉仍旧是惊悚，身体被冬兵拥至水柱下，从头顶浇下来的温水让Rumlow微微闭气才不至于被呛到

“Um，我应该换Cap进来跟你洗双人浴。”偏头躲开水柱，Rumlow胡乱地抹了把脸上的水渍，许久之后再次和冬兵的近距离接触。这位一直年轻不减退的超级士兵除了明显的发型变化外，他的性格到是一样的霸道，只不过现在的冬兵已经不是他的责任了

“这次不叫上他，只有你和我。”深蓝的眼睛带着温柔的笑意？温柔？那是错觉吧

“只有，我们？”Rumlow得承认，冬兵的束缚可不是那么容易挣脱开的，但是耳根那里火热的呼吸让Rumlow更加分心

“即使现在我和Steve重新在一起了，可还是会时常想起你来。”手掌被金属掌牵引着向着对方下腹滑走，在手指触碰到滚烫的坚挺时想后退行动的手失败了，它被金属掌强行压在了肿大的物器上。久违的Omega散发着他们初次见时的诱惑信息素，迷人又危险

“Cap能给你我可以给的一切，还包括那些我给不了的。”目前他对超级士兵们的感情还属于单行走向，不抱幻想、不要沉溺

“你只是下面没他那般粗犷，即使是发情中的Omega，要接纳他那个程度的也会痛。”冬兵应该说是Barnes中士现在的表情，就好像在炫耀自己丈夫私密傲人尺寸的小媳妇，然后这大男孩般的人的话让Rumlow觉得舒服不起来了

“差点忘了，你也尝试过Steve的尺寸。”不需要用这种挑衅的眼神吧

“那是一次错误的间奏曲，他中了摧情剂，可以说饥不择食。”Alpha就是这样的生物，不过Cap要有自制力得多了，至少他没去祸害那个Omega女士而祸害了他

“那在神盾大厦倒塌前那次呢？”冬兵的感觉一直是咄咄逼人的，Rumlow是被盯上的猎物

“那是因为，他发现了属于你的信息素！”这两次和美队激烈的性爱都是，他他妈的都是中间环节的牺牲者，冬兵唇角勾起的弧度太讽刺了

“不过他的大家伙让我在爽的同时体验了死亡的错觉，而且他快猛得像台打桩机。”棕色的眼睛与冬兵对视，他已经忍了够久了，“我应该感谢你不像你的Alpha桩打你一样桩打我，而且，他是不是喜欢在别人体内成结并不止一次？”

“他给过你他的结？不止一次？”看来他又惹恼冬兵了，Omega的信息素里盛怒的成分不可小视

“是。”然后Rumlow低垂眼敛，手抚着小腹

“那我真佩服你的承受能力。”蓝眼Omega竟然没有对他暴力相向？“Alpha接受Alpha的结……”冬兵把嘴埋在他耳边，“不舒服吧。”

“当然。”Rumlow当真一手绕到身后在自己屁股缝上摩挲，纠结的眉头似乎让他陷进了那次糟糕的回忆里，他当然注意到Omega的表情变了一下

“我想念跟你做的感觉了。”肩头上施加的压力让Rumlow曲膝跪在地上，冬兵硕大的阴茎敲打着他的双唇，Omega的信息素里都是性的意味

“我喜欢你的嘴巴。”灵活的金属指分开嘴唇滑在牙齿上冰冰凉的，Rumlow明了Omega的意思，他配合地张开嘴让冬兵硬挺火热的性器侵入自己的口腔

Omega的信息素抵挡不住冬兵本身雄性荷尔蒙对他的刺激，再加上尿液的腥臊味，让他一阵阵反着胃酸。而冬兵并没有一贯的性急，他只是刚刚让三角头部没入口腔便抽身出来，浅尝辄止不深入

“嗯……你的嘴还是那么讨我喜欢。”温润的口腔适时降低了性器的胀痛，冬兵执着Rumlow的手到自己胯下，把他的手贴在自己会阴的地方

那个地方有着Omega特有的器官，一个在男性里非常尴尬的附加器官，至少冬兵认为这个器官让他男性尊严受到严重创伤

“你不是应该……”在手指触摸到火热潮湿的饱满阴唇时，Rumlow下意识地想抽回手，冬兵的原配伴侣就在另一间屋子里。而冬兵已经将他的手指塞入那个地方，蠕动着含食他手指的器官像是海中的蚌，仿佛想将他的手指通过温合的摩擦改造成夺目的珍珠

“叫C……”“我还是更喜欢你不说话，专心做事的样子。”粗大的龟头塞住了Rumlow的嘴和他未说出口的话，这次冬兵已经很温柔了，他并没有粗暴地深喉。他很适时地停止对Rumlow食道的刺激，再退回他的口腔但不完全出去，然后再回来重复着摩擦的动作

这举动会让Rumlow感觉到不舒服，但又不至于难受到做呕的地步。为了尽快结束这声劳碌，Rumlow埋在冬兵阴道里的手指寻找着令Omega能得到快感的腺体，然后，尽力讨好它。那个湿润的洞穴很快分泌出大量粘稠的液体，如涓涓细流沿着Rumlow的手指、手掌、小臂滑下来

“OK,干得不错。”印象里冬兵在性方面对他的称赞多过那些出生入死的任务合作的称赞，不管他在任务里表现得多出色，想得到冬兵的称赞都不及给他一次畅快的性爱来得容易

吐出口腔里的精液，他这次可实在没有办法将那腥气浓重的液体吞咽下去

“你洗好，就先出去吧。”蹲在地上调整着凌乱的呼吸节奏，果然冬兵独自走到花洒下清洗身体，那健美的身材足以令人想入非非

等到有力气站起来把有凉意的皮肤冲热时，冬兵已经在擦拭着身体了，Rumlow只想让他收拾完离开留他自己享受一下沐浴时光

“WOW，你不是洗好了？”背部被纳入结实的胸膛，明显两种不同触感的手臂在身体上游走，一边燥热如火，一边冷硬如霜

“Rumlow，我想操你。”修长的手指袭近臀缝里那个脆弱的入口

“你！”“你说过，Steve能给我你给不了的，但是你能给的，他却也给不了我。”身体被转过来面向冬兵，他蓝色的眼睛清澈得能滴出水

“你说过，我首先是个男性，而后才是Omega这个属性。”蜻蜓点水般的四唇相碰便即刻分开，他没想到冬兵会主动亲吻他，虽然这根本不叫吻，但冬兵极少用嘴唇来触碰他的。“Steve什么都好，但唯独他在同性别伴侣的互攻问题上，他做不到。”

“但是我现在……”Rumlow就是对上欲泣的冬兵无力抗争，那年轻的脸上要哭的表情让他无法狠心拒绝，或是利用ALpha的特权来做些什么

“我会节制的，好么？”眼前的冬兵露出在大战前夕坐在洗脑椅时的表情，委屈中带着伤感、无奈和些许不甘，一如那时，他不明白为什么说出实话却迎来洗脑的酷刑，Rumlow闭眼轻叹一口气

“那就记住你没有被属性消磨掉男性本能吧。”了如他那日对冬兵说的话，‘那你就拼命记住那个桥上你熟悉的人吧’，他转过身，手撑住墙。前倾上身，让挺翘的臀暴露中冬兵视线中

几秒的停顿，腰臀随即被有力的手固定住，在手指松弛了后穴后，更粗壮的硬挺撑开窄小的洞。缓慢的速度让Rumlow的肠道更加清晰地描摹着粗壮的性器，这种小心缓慢的进入相较直捣黄龙的剧痛，是另类燥热蔓延全身的折磨

“Rumlow，放松，不然你会受伤。”瘦小Alpha虬结在一起的肌肉倍显他的不适应，但冬兵知道自己不会停下来。他轻轻舔吻着紧绷的肌肉，黑发Alpha健美的腰背部有着许多零碎的小疤痕。虽然痕迹已经淡得几乎看不出，但冬兵清楚记得那些是他发泄时故意咬下的，他还记得当时牙齿嗑进皮肉时的感觉和血腥味。他轻吻着每一个自己造成的伤痕，心在一抽一抽的难过，身下温柔甜蜜的撞击还在继续

“Win,Barnes，能和……算了。”他竟然想亲吻一个不属于自己又不重视他的傲慢Omega

“Rumlow,转过来。”顺从着冬兵手掌的推动，看到身边与他视线平行的蓝眼。嘴唇被柔软的东西覆盖住了，冬兵在轻轻口啄吻着他，不是那种相互抢夺体液的深刻之吻。但恬淡、轻柔的细吻不断落在唇瓣上，肚子里的小家伙竟然没有折腾他，这让Rumlow相当意外

射在体内是免不了的，反正已经有个小生命了，也不担心其他问题了，自己的隐性器官隐藏的非常好。Rumlow在迷糊中被冬兵洗涤干净抱出浴室，至于当时有没有被Cap抓把柄他不关心，只是隐约听到Cap不满的抱怨及后半夜隔壁房激情碰撞的情色声音

次日被红光满面的Cap叫醒，在餐桌前碰上了表情不那么阴郁的Barnes中士，Rumlow安静地吃着自己的早餐，超级士兵们则是温柔又复杂地注视了他一会就各自做各自的事情了

“Cap，Barnes中士，你们在吗？”Steve随身的紧急联络器响起，一个熟悉的男音。“一个叫什么维奇的家伙，在他家自杀还是他杀来着……”这个话说得不清楚，语序又杂乱无章的家伙，是那个带着机械翅膀后来被冬兵撕坏了，在大厦里又被他揍了一顿的黑人小伙子

“事情是这样的Steve还有Bucky,是个名叫Niko Stanovich(注①)的男人，神盾局今早发现他所有家人都被杀，他至今下落不明。”低沉的女中声，非常符合毒蜘蛛黑寡妇风格的犀利女特工——Natasha Nomanoff，“并且杀人手法很残酷，每个人身负多处深浅不一的刀伤，都是在血泊中慢慢死亡的。”

“调查到什么了？仇杀还是？”前一刻的居家好男人，这一刻的尽职美国队长。Steve已经换上了他的标志性服装，星旗战衣

“Niko Stanovich，调查说是名事业有成的商人，目前无案底。“Natasha向Steve陈述着她调查的数据，”有趣的是在Niko Stanovich本人匆忙前往Las Vegas后，就有人发现他家人全部死于家中，初步怀疑对象Niko Stanovich，有监控拍摄到他在赌场附近出现过。”

“我们立刻出发去神盾，或是去赌场。”拿起星盾和Bucky正要冲出门的Steve突然定住了，现在不是他们Bcuky两个人了

“Brock，你，能自己照顾自己吗？”Steve苦着张脸，他忘了家里还有个孕夫

“我？我没关系！”Rumlow立刻表明他独自一个不成问题

 

“Cap、Barnes中士，你们竟然都过来了！”Sam兴高采烈地背着他崭新的翅膀

“Sam，新的翅膀比以前的还威风。”Steve拍拍在大战中结实的另一个好战友

“谢啦，Cap！”习惯性地擂上Steve结实的胸肌

“你的新翅膀是和我的金属臂一个材质？”金属羽毛被抛起来，超级Omega显然对Sam“调戏”Steve的事情不满

“Help!Cap!”Sam夸张地缩到Steve身后，探出半只眼睛怕怕地看着前冬兵

“Bucky，你有功夫在这里欺负Sam，还不如腾出时间来多去陪伴你家的小孕夫。”美女特工适时介入这场事件中，“我们不只是去赌场看一眼，起码还得做个调查，三五天可能回不来的。”

“也许你们两人其中之一和我们一起去比较好。”Sam总是提了个有意义的建议

“你们谁跟我们同行？”女王婀娜地走过来，但两个人很默契地没有反应

“你们也真放心把个孕夫放在家里。”Sam果然和Natasha统一战线，就是要他们当中一个守在家里

“也许他们不太关心孕夫，Rumlow队长是挺独力的。”“他还有一群好兄弟呢，可以叫那个Jallins的来帮忙。”“是Rollins，Sam！”Natasha揉着额角纠正这个总喜欢给人更名改姓的伙伴

“你们在演舞台剧吗？”Steve捏了伴侣的手，示意他不要急躁

“OK.我们只是个提议，如果你们执意要去，我们会通知特攻队来帮忙。”Sam可不想再被报废掉一对翅膀

“哎！到时跟好兄弟带球跑你们可别怪我们没提醒过。”Natasha追加的这句无疑是重磅炸弹，几经商议，Steve被留下来担当这照看孕夫的大任。Bucky也有自荐过，但Steve担心伴侣会在他回来之前把人给照看跑

 

当Steve回到自己家门前时，他真的看到了特攻队的副队长，拎着几包行李往外搬，后面跟着正在锁门的Rumlow

“Brock，Rollins。你们这是？”金发的Alpha微笑着询问像在搬家的两个人，让Rumlow和Rollins都被美队强大的压迫感逼得向后退了一步

“Captain!你、你不是去Las Vegas了？这、这么快就回来了！”本来一句简单的话，让Rollins说得磕磕绊绊，真搞得好像他们在做什么见不得人的勾当一样

“Bucky跟着去就够了，再说你也需要有人照顾。”Steve首个念头就是Natasha的带球跑，他接过Rollins手中的行李包

“谢谢Rollins你特意跑过来，现在交给我就好了。”打开门，一手拎起行李，一手揽住Rumlow的腰把主人和行李一起带进了屋里

“进来坐会儿吧，Rollins。”在副队想要走要留时，美国队长发出登门邀请，在Rumlow队长恳求的眼神下，Rollins战战兢兢地走进了美国象征的家

“Jack，你他妈干吗好好的话说得像密谋被人识破了一样？”在Steve去厨房为他们准备水的空当，Rumlow压低声音苛责着他的副队

“队长我，美国队长的气压太恐怖了，他以为，我是来拐你的。”Rollins可感觉到美国队长散发的寒意，就像他入室抢劫突然发被主人抓赃现场一样

“他只是担心小娃娃。”Rumlow本想借些机会打个借口搬出去，但是今天看来，美队不会让他走，至少在孩子出生前是不行

“水给你，Rollins。”微笑的甜心将清水递给梳着背头的男人，Rollins感觉清水在嗖嗖冒着寒气

“你的橙汁，我知道你最近喜欢喝这些酸甜混合果味的鲜榨汁。”“谢谢。”Steve将他壮硕的身体硬插入二人之间，把Rumlow和Rollins隔在身体两侧

“Rollins，别客气，喝水。”偶然对上美队的眼睛，让Rollins从那蓝眼里看到了一丝丝红色，就像天空燃烧的颜色。Rollins举起水杯，以上战场的趋势喝干了一杯水，然后将水杯放在桌子上

“再来一杯？”“不了！不了，Captain，我也，应该回神盾去了看看有没有其他任务。”Rollins挡住美国队长倒水的手，美队给的心理压力承受不起呀

“我去送送你。”和Steve一起送客的Rumlow很想跟着客人一起跑路，但把在肩头的大手让他离不开美队身边

“Brock，你不是说过，你自己一个人没问题吗？”Steve坐在Rumlow沙发的扶手上，他牵起Rumlow一只手轻轻揉搓着

“怎么又去求助Rollins？”Steve的手掌抚摸着他的小腹

“Cap。”“Eh？”“特攻队的兄弟们担心我，而且，我有点困了。”“我抱你回房。”

 

①Niko Stanovich，冬兵漫画里的人物，前苏联的卧底特工后全家被杀。为符合文章情节有发动，请见谅

“我抱你回房。”美国队长从来不是只用花哨的语言来打动人，而不去实施行动的，他当真过来准备抱人

“Um，我在沙发上小躺一会儿就好，不用那么麻烦你。”不管队长是为了谁才对他照顾得如此周道，Rumlow都知道自己不能沉溺在这甜美、醉心的爱意里，他不确定这一切是否于他所有

“那怎么行！躺在这里会着凉！”“那盖个被子总就好了吧。”“你现在的各项综合起来不比以前，听话。”这种慈父哄小孩的语气，这让Rumlow记起美队本来就是高龄的老人家了

位于背心和双膝之下的有力手臂将他腾空抱起，Rumlow压下了本来想拒绝的语言，谁又能抗拒得了美国队长的执念？感受着美队强有力的心跳，不知是不是错觉，Rumlow觉得肚子的垂坠感向着那心跳的方向倾斜

一沾到床就被重重困意侵袭，美队帮他脱下了外衣和外裤，把半裸的他放进被子里。适中的温度包围着他，让Rumlow慵懒地伸展身体同时打着哈欠，在模糊的视线里，美队微笑着爱抚他的小腹。原来不在战斗中的美国象征，他也有他特别的温柔和耐心，想再多看看这甜蜜的画面，但低垂沉重的眼皮像戏剧落下的帷幕最后一切是黑暗

Steve的指背沿着男人长满短碎胡须的侧脸一路下滑，来到左胸口时他停顿了。那里的皮肤坑洼不平，说来讽刺，男人身上其它的伤痕都被持平。唯独只在这块被从前的他们恶意留下的伤痕挥之不去，它像镌刻在里程碑上醒目提示字，它时刻在提示着他们把这个Alpha当做什么来对待——一件随时可以丢弃的物件。

那伤疤仿佛是个喷着岩浆的缺口，让Steve的手指不能继续停留在上面，燃烧的痛感通过每个细胞向Steve传达着此刻的感受。手掌来到了腹部，透过那层肚皮，好像有只小手在轻击着他的掌心

“你这小淘气。”Steve轻声细语也不知在说给谁听，掌心不断被一个小小的力量轻拍,他仔细感受着小生命对他的热情

“好了，小家伙，安静些，别让你爸爸太辛苦。”Steve注意到，在他和小家伙交流感情时，有些激烈的波动让Rumlow在睡意中皱紧了眉。他赶快和小家伙勾通，听懂他话的小生命竟然安分守己地静了下来

“等他出生后，我和Bucky会补偿我们对你不公平的待遇。”手指在Rumlow平缓下来的眉宇间滑动，Steve如在做着某种古老的誓约仪式

 

“Brock，起来吃点东西喝点水再睡。”Steve从温热的被子下面捞出了黑发的男人，他一直在睡，如果放着不管的话哪怕到世界末日他也不会主动醒来

“我只要些水喝。”红红的眼白表示着男人存在睡眠不足的情况，把温水喂给他喝时，Rumlow都没睁开眼睛

“嗯，好困……”喝过水的人翻身抱住被子，埋进被子的鼻腔里都是棉被上阳光的味道，Steve注意到地上那几件深色的衣物。他才想起Bucky和Rollins都表示过Rumlow有裸睡的习惯，而且他会在他睡熟后，把自己脱得精光

Steve在意识到他自己的异常行为时，他已经将Rumlow的被子抛起，把男人光裸的背面整个暴露出来。跟他们相比没那么强壮到夸张的肌肉，带着淡红的健康肤色，安稳恬淡的信息素

它们如组成铁链的一个个环扣，成形的链一层层缠绕着Steve，将他拉向Rumlow。靠着Rumlow躺在他身后的空位上,Steve的眼睛却没再从那个身体上移开

首次感受Rumlow的信息素时，他清楚地记得那是儿时母亲做给他的第一道甜品的感觉，现在回首再一次的感觉，这个Alpha的信息素竟然改变了。这回是他少年时画板上发出的颜料味道，他的祖父教给他绘画的技巧，他也酷爱这项艺术，这项艺术能体现瘦小体弱的他是拥有天赋的

而且他也喜爱天然颜料的味道，如云母粉、高岭土这些矿物散发着大地上古老天然的气息，如今合成的颜料已经遮盖了它们原始的气息。Rumlow的信息素却像是储存库，这些几乎被现代化科技取代遗忘的天然因素，在这个Alpha身上以信息素的形式出现

被某种引力拉扯般，嘴唇贴上沉睡人的肌肤，舌尖轻触颈椎骨的第七个骨节。从那里开始，沿着呈浅浅盆地状的椎骨线密吻连接不断地到尾椎骨。似乎在睡梦中感到不适，Rumlow翻过身，不是Steve反映过来早已被蒙在被子下面了。但在Steve身体里的热潮却不曾减退，他原以为和Bucky在一起他就能不去想这个黑发的Alpha。但真当他们同处在一个空间时，他阻止不了自己去想他

“Hoo……Ha……”在一个让他窒息的梦魇中，Rumlow也推开了现实里造成他缺氧的人

“Cap?”眼前是金发蓝眼的Alpha，深沉的蓝眼让人没来由地紧张，Rumlow被笼罩在美队的吻下。强烈的信息素里带着浓重的欲望，美队的舌头撬开唇齿入侵口腔

“嗯……Cap!”推开Steve同时Rumlow闪身躲避时翻下了床

“Brock!”Steve跃到对面，惊慌地把男人抱起来，男人并没有因为这意外的一下露出痛苦难受的表情

“Cap，你是怎么了？我不是Barnes中士。”他担心的事，一个在他身上找男性尊言，另一个拿他当暖床候补

“你不是Bucky。”美队的语气恢复到正常的状态，他重新被抱回床上放置在正中央，但他依旧被覆盖在强壮的身体下

“但我想抱你。”不能拒绝的吻落下来

“他是因为男性自尊被本能阻碍，你呢？”黑发的Alpha止不住轻颤，他对上他棕色的眸子，“没有伴侣陪伴的寂寞长夜？”

“我想抱你，只是单纯地想抱你。”Rumlow当然知道这个抱不可能是它表面上的那个意思，他开始怀疑这对伴侣是不是在激情时交流过操他的经验？在耳畔上的吻，让Rumlow看见姑娘们无聊时在网上写过的一个小东西，亲吻耳朵的信息就是想玩你，他不想思考这答案的可信度

不论是ABO哪种属性，脖子都是共同的第三敏感带，但是在那里的吻却少之又少。它们大多数落在耳朵上、胸口、腹部，有时还会有些深吻，他们相互吃着对方的口水

“嗯~Ca~”性器进入一个火热潮湿的地方，金色的毛发摩擦得大腿根部搔痒难耐，无奈大腿被美队控制住只能是门户大开的姿态

“啊~Ca~”“嗯？”金发Alpha吐出了口中半挺的性器

“停下……”抓乱了那一头打理整齐的金发，蓝眼的甜心只是回给他一个浅浅的微笑，整要性器便被吞下。对方喉口收缩的肌肉让那半挺的伙计抖动着，被吸吮的感觉让Rumlow爽快得眼前一阵阵反光

“停……”轻轻拍打着腿间金色的头颅，“我快……射了……”这句话果然有用，在爆发边缘的性器被吐了出来

“我要想。”微笑着等待回应，不用想也知道美队不是想要喝他的精液，缠绵的吻长久到让Rumlow呼吸沉重。“想要你。”

“不关乎属性，我只是想要，你，而已。”粗长的手指抚摸着禁地，肛门收缩着躲避手指的刺激，Steve亲吻着他的胸膛，最后将下巴放在他胸线上看着他。美国队长此时的眼神像被主人丢弃的后找到另一个可能会收养他的金毛，但他不确定那个人会不会接受他。被如此强大的Alpha用乞求怜悯样的眼神注视，说不上来是觉得优越或是不自在

“一个要求，不准成结。”就是拒绝不了这些超级士兵，冬兵这样，美队还是这样

在Rumlow想俯身配合美队动作时，Steve只是把他侧翻身，自己则腰部以下位于床下。软热的东西扫过被掰开臀瓣中隐藏的花形洞，从前未有的刺激窜遍全身，舌面卷成柱状戳刺着闭合的小洞，后面湿濡的感觉让Rumlow徒生出羞耻感

“喜欢吗？”美队覆身上来时身体周围的床垫产生了小小的震感，当他回神时只见金发男人将炼乳样的东西倾倒在他自己手上，那东西很快被用到他的入口处及体内直肠的末端

“被你舔还不错，但是被你操……”那东西挺进时还是很痛的，而且现在前面有个小东西压迫他，后面又有外物入侵逃过了冬兵那次，这次不知他的肠道能否安好了

“Brock。”男人的鼻尖顶在他的肩窝，金发搔在皮肤上让他想抓痒，身后均匀有规律的撞击持续刺激着肠道

“我现在同时感觉到你和他。”在美队的大掌覆盖在小腹上时，Rumlow感觉肚子里的小生命在向手掌的方向靠拢，他略有份量的肚子也在一震一震地晃动。那酷似肥厚脂肪层的东西包裹他们生命的精华，但这形象看在眼里就像曾经Rumlow鄙视的那些猥亵的老东西，一个个挺着臃肿的身材，荡着满身的赘肉。尤其是那个活像层软坨泥样肉盾的肚子，当时他就想他们在性爱时那随身震荡的肚子会不会是负担？

“你走神了。”接下来的时间交给Steve主载了

肩背部是男人的轻吻，美队居然在一手抚摸着小腹，一手撸动他坚挺的性器，身下进攻的频率竟也能不乱

“Cap，我要……”一阵剧烈的颤抖过后，白色的粘液从Steve的指缝中流下来

“Cap!快出去！求你……”在Rumlow感觉体内的性器有部分开始不自然地异常胀大时，他出口乞求身后的人

“对不起，Brock。”在Steve也回神完毕时，结已成型。他按住惊慌挣动的人，如果结不消退，想强硬抽离只能让一方受伤

“别乱动！”严肃的语气和强势的动作让另一个僵直了身体，Steve放缓语气并且抚摸着绷紧的肌肉。“你会受伤。”

带着结的性器顶撞了十几下，但这十几下对Rumlow来说就是酷刑，内脏都随着顶弄被压缩到一起，Steve居然还没忘记尽量不去攻击他那隐藏的器腔，但是偏位的戳刺让他痛得连呼吸都支离破碎

Rumlow感觉成结的射精强度远胜于平常状态，他有种美队的精液会通过胃部从嘴里吐出来的感觉。事后，Rumlow像被用坏了的工具一样没有反应地倒在床上,甚至在Steve轻声呼唤他时也没有任何反映

“Brock!”美队的声音有着明显的惊慌，身体被翻过来，急躁又粗鲁的动作让他全身都像散架一样疼。湛蓝色的眼睛配上欲哭的表情，美国甜心流泪的场面可不多见

“抱歉，我不知不觉间就……”将瘦小的Alpha拥进怀里，他做过自己和Bucky的特攻队长，帮他们的任务扫清障碍、在他们战斗时守护背后这片防守盲点，但他一直没注意过这个人其实也很脆弱

“很难受。”“哪里不舒服？”“身上粘湿得难受。”“我帮你清洗。”

 

“你又忘记带钥匙了？Ca，Win，Barne……”后面的话被冬兵堵在了嘴里，又是缠绵深吻

“你的案子解决了？”“去Chicago一趟就应该能找到答案了。”

“Steve去哪了？”搂住Rumlow的肩膀二人一起走进屋内，在一手拍上身后的门时，黑发男人指了指他身后

“WOW！Bucky!”熟悉到凭借声音也能辨别出主人，推开门板，金发男人抱着一个大纸袋跟了进来

“我想提醒你Cap跟在你后面，但是，你门关得更快。”接过Steve递给他的一只蛇果擦了几把咬了一口，红到绛紫的苹果发出轻脆的响声

“Rumlow，给我也吃一口。”装清纯是Bucky最拿手的绝技之一，而且那纯真的眼神应该别有用意。想推开的手臂被金属箍紧，坚如镣铐

Rumlow也没明显的反抗，他把苹果叼在口中面向冬兵，“呲（吃）吧。”

“咬住了，可别掉了。”年轻的棕发士兵露出上道的微笑，在一口口啃到只剩Rumlow咬住那口时，黑发男人闭合上下齿，切断了那处连接点。Bucky的口落空了，果核则躺在二人脚前的地面上，美滋美味地嚼着最后的果实

“拜托啊，你们……”一直当观众的Steve如果再不出声，恐怕他就是那个被遗忘的人了

“Steve，得托你的福我才不用跟着一起去Chicago。”在伴侣开口前啃上了他的嘴唇，Steve的手揽住Bucky的腰，一个带着果味的吻。“是Coulson局长的意思。”

晚餐过后，Rumlow表示他还想再吹吹风，Steve把件睡袍披在他身上后便和Bucky一起闪进卧室了

 

 

“抱歉这么早打扰你们，找到Niko Stanovich了。”Natasha的一通电话吵醒了熟睡的人，Bucky搂住Steve把脸在他的胸膛上不住蹭动。然后在结实的胸肌上咬那一口让Steve倒吸一口气，电话两边都诡异地安静了片刻，伴侣的起床气

“确定Niko Stanovich是凶手了？”一边安抚着气不顺的Bucky，一边在和Natasha勾通

“我们在一处码头发现了他，他是被害者。”“是凶杀？”“所以你们得来一趟，要和Bucky一起来。”

注释：Niko Stanovich在冬兵漫画里被刺杀在纽约一个码头，本文中则将此地点变换为Chicago的一个码头。而他的家人也并非如漫画所述，是被杀手所杀（漫画里是被他自己遵从指令所杀），有不当之处请多多原谅！

“记住，Steve是你和Bucky一起过来。”刻意咬重的Bucky，这扰乱了Steve平稳的心跳，难道这跟Bucky有关？或是与冬兵相关？

当他们赶至神盾后直接被带到了尸检室，一个体态略胖、有中年地中海危机的男尸躺在解剖床上，一位法医正在切割着尸体

“肺的内部没有积水，致命伤是左胸的枪击导致，子弹精准地打在主动脉上。”红发女特工用镊子夹起金属子弹，“Bucky，你认识这子弹吗？”

“7.62mm的子弹，有效射程为50m，初速度为420m/s，是托卡列夫ΤΤ-33式手枪（注①）的子弹。”Bucky应答如流，两个都做过前俄属刺客的人对视，他们对那个都不陌生

“前苏联的枪械。”红发女特工给出结论，全场一阵寂静。不需多说也能猜到一二，杀手即使不是俄国间谍也有关联

“托卡列夫ΤΤ-33式手枪，”Bucky抬眼注视全场，让气氛顿时转为凝重。“我印象里有一个人钟爱这武器。”

“是谁？Bcuky!”直觉告诉Steve，这个人绝对影响到Bucky了

“Dmitri。”Bucky不语深思的表情让Steve心急，一直被列为主动屏蔽的晦涩记忆开启，做为冬兵那段记忆是始终是一道极难逾越的殇

“Dmitri是谁？Bucky。”他轻声询问着伴侣，Bucky此刻的样子安静沉默，但也透着敏感脆弱

“Zola秘密重建Hydra时期的西风项目（注），我为他们训练的强化特工，从莫斯科选拔出来的三名特工。”随着记忆的全部回归，冬兵时期的阴暗过去也在慢慢浮现，包括在Pierce接手之前的那长久的时间里。“为了中必要时期，重振Hydra，但在Zola病死后他们被放置在静置槽里未再启用。”

“在莫斯科一个Hydra分部废弃基地里，我们发现了这个。”Coulson递上一张照片，上面是三个被打破的静置槽，下面的名牌就是Bucky说过的那三名特工

“有人重启他们了。”Natasha在整理她的装备，"我和Sam去调查相关的事。"她靠近Steve轻声细语，“你照顾好Bucky。”

“别担心，Cap，这事有我和Na……”“Sam恐怕你得和我去支援Agent Melinda，他们在中东的任务中受阻，急需外援。”Coulson十分遗憾，“抱歉队长，抱歉Agent Romanoff。”

“既然Sam被派援外，那我跟Natasha去调查。”神盾数一数二的辣妹聚齐了

同时在另一边也有事情发生

“Brock Rumlow是吗？”出来透气的Rumlow在街上突然听见有人喊他的名字，是个陌生人，高大的身材金发灰蓝色的眼睛。“你是Brock Rumlow。”

“你有点失礼了Dmitri。”一身黑衣，棕发棕眼的男人从深巷里走出来，这个感觉很像昔日的冬日。和他一起还有另一个金发的男人，身上散发着特种杀手独特的感觉

“Rumlow先生，我是Nova Kauf，这个是Arkady。”一脸凶恶相的金发杀手只是瞄了眼黑发的男人，他从左眼敛上方到左下唇有一道连成斜线的伤疤，让这人看起来显得狰狞

“这个有点唐突的家伙叫Dmitri，是个有些固执的爱国主义者。”自称Nova Kauf的男人打量着Rumlow

“那不知道你们三位来找我是为什么事情？”这三个是来者不善

“只是来跟你打个招……呼”叫做Arkady的人抖出袖口里的匕首向Rumlow刺去，但被男人搪住手腕

几个回合的击打，这家伙有着冬日的狠辣和犀利，冬兵带过学徒？从来没听任何人提及过，也罢！冬兵是不会跟他多说什么的，跟对方缠斗了几回合后，他基本摸清了这个凶狠男人的套路

他虽然不是超级士兵，但是他是模仿大师的徒弟，在激斗中想快速掌握对手的战斗技巧不是不可能的。现在，他就要用和这男人一样的方式来跟他耗耗，导师对他的训练最注重的就是耐力。进攻被化解，同样的进攻打回来，这声战斗进入了拉锯模式。金发的男人在一直胜负分不出来的消耗里开始心浮气躁，原来看似无懈可击的战斗方法出现的纰漏也随之增多，在空隙之余，Rumlow挥出一拳击中了男人的脸

“Enough!Arkady!”那个叫Nova Kauf的似乎是三人之中的首领？带着血的男人不满地阻住了攻击，这是个打起来凶狠但不沉稳的人，不会成为直接威胁

“也许再来一次我就收拾他了！”“你打不过他。”另一个金发男人说出了事实，Arkady在功夫上的确略逊一筹，只是他心狠手辣

被激怒的金发男人和另一个打了起来，被棕发男人制止了

“让你看笑话了，Rumlow先生，我是……”“Nova Kauf。”Rumlow棕色的眼睛里带着戒备，这个人相较于那两个要加倍的阴险和毒辣

“冬兵告诉过你或是美国队长，他曾经在克格勃*吗？”长发男人仔细观察着Rumlow的反应，男人虽然表面上很镇定，但他细微的发怔还是被他捕捉到了。“没有，对吧。你们只知道他为俄国做过杀手和间谍，但你们不知道在这之外他还做过什么。”

“在我到来之前，他做过什么或是他是什么身份，我无权过问。”他猜想的没错，这三人肯定和冬兵有什么关联克格勃是苏联的重地，它应该不会让任何非俄间谍出入，但是Hydra不能用正常思维来设想。“之后，那就是美国队长需要处理的问题了。”

“你认为冬兵是他国家的英雄吗？”Nova Kauf的语气里带着嘲弄

“不知道。”Rumlow耸耸肩，然后他从他们身边走了一圈，张开手里面有三枚徽章。“加入这个组织，你就一定成不了你国家的英雄了。”

三个男人同时露出惊讶，这毫不起眼的人竟然拿走了他们身上的徽章，Hydra的标志

“所以说，你们是余党？还是？”克格勃也被Hydra在不知不觉中渗透了？

“西风项目果然重启了吗？”熟悉的信息素，是冬兵，但他的信息素里跃动着纠结

“导师？”那个叫做Dmitri的男人，他散发出浑厚的Alpha信息素，让冬兵的身形不稳地抖动了一下。“你，真的是神盾英雄？”

“Bucky！”另一个Alpha的信息素带着占有的意味冲撞过来，冬兵软身在美队怀抱里，湛蓝的眸子和灰蓝的眸子碰撞出火花，为了同一个Omega

“Brock，站过来！”美队摆头示意自己另一边的位置，黑发的人也散发出他的Alpha信息素。不同于两个Alpha强烈进攻的信息素，那是一种在战火中散发出青草生命气息的清新，他退到Omega的身边安抚着翻腾、暴躁的信息素

“我们只是来打个招呼，队长、导师。”Nova Kauf示意同伴们不要当面和三人起冲突，“我们走。”

Steve只是戒备地看着他们，眼下他们并没有挑起争端，没有抓捕他们的合适理由。而在解剖室里的尸体一定和他们有关，但不能仅凭借一支托卡列夫ΤΤ-33式手枪来判定和他们的关系，能弄到这枪的途径很多，没有针对性

“Huh，也许我们还会再见的。”在那个和Steve用信息素碰撞的男人恋恋不舍地回望冬兵同时，Nova Kauf加上了一句让他们锁紧眉头的话，只不过他扫过的是黑发的Alpha

 

注释：①托卡列夫ΤΤ-33式手枪，7.62mm 初速----420m/s 有效射程----50m，俄罗斯制造（数据来自互联网） 

②西风项目：Arkady、Dmitri、Leo Nova Kauf是投入到些项目中的三名强化特工，Arkady凶残的特种部队杀手，Dmitri忠于祖国的战士也是冬兵喜欢的一个，Leo Nova Kauf本身是个谜，不关注也不信任（此上皆为漫画里的信息，文章里有变动）

克格勃，简称КГБ，即苏联国家安全委员会（为网络释意）


	8. 第一部分完结 离别

“也许我们还会再见的。”那个叫做Nova Kauf的人在离开前留下一句话，眼光从冬兵到Rumlow，三名前苏联刺客一起消失在小巷尽头

“Cap，Winter的情况不太对。”Omega的信息素里有一丝丝易被忽略的波动，自从他被两个Alpha的信息素扰乱之后

在他当年坠车之后，Zola被神盾逮捕，他名义上投降，实则在暗中重组Hydra。他们暗中在苏联建立起分部，并与克格勃勾结，为他们“泄露”一些纳粹的顶级机密。他们搜索到坠车的他，开始了冬兵计划这个绝密的项目

他接受过超级士兵的实验改造，后来又加诸了机械臂的改造，他们又让他训练了又一批的间谍。其中顶尖的三人就是他们Arkady、Dmitri、Nova Kauf，但他是Omega这自始至终就是个恼人的现实问题，他可以克制每个发情期，但总会有那么几次他要需要Alpha的协助

他们为他找到许多认为和他匹配的Alpha，但是都没有标记成功，不是标记不上。而是在那些Alpha在他体内将要成结时，这个强大的Omega会直接连同性器一起弄断，不止一次见到冬兵冷着脸把那块烂肉从阴道里抽出来。然后把它们塞进Alpha的食道里，最后留下半死不活的Alpha在那里挣扎哀嚎

在一次任务中他进入了难堪的发情期，热潮阻碍了他的行动和判断力，一群被原始欲望支配的Alpha狞笑着靠近。如果只是一两个Alpha，他还能应付，但是几个成群的聚在一起，就是上了保险栓的炸弹

已经有攒动的手指闯入Omega的通道里了，强烈、浑浊的Alpha信息素强迫他松懈身体，即使他心里不希望。突然介入的信息素带着杀意，低吼伴随着四溅的鲜血，手持双枪的金发男人枪枪毙命将Omega身上的人弄下去

Dmitri与其他的Alpha们不同，他并没如Alpha一样对Oemga进入掠夺式的侵犯，他只是用自己的信息素让导师感稍微舒服点

真是一个久远到快遗忘的梦境，再睁开眼时是熟悉的天花板和环境，他在和Steve的卧室里醒来。旁边是一个昏昏欲睡的黑发Alpha，似乎是感应到他醒过来般，Rumlow过来将冬兵乏力的身体抱起来，在他背后垫了个靠垫同时Steve也进来了，并且端着什么热气蒸腾的东西

“我们碰到那三个人，应该和Hydra有关，不管他们之前是什么身份。”果然他惹来了超级伴侣们疑虑的目光，“这东西是从他们身上拿下来的，你们都应该不陌生。”Hydra的经典标志，困扰了他们70多年的图形

 

“Zola！这不可能！”那张熟悉到厌恶的电子脸——Arnim Zola

“你好啊，Romannoff。你和亲爱的队长只是摧毁了一台超级计算机，那不过是一个容纳我思想的容器，我无处不在！”得意的声音显示出对他们的嘲笑，“还有Racheal，如果没有Rumlow你也成不了今天的响尾蛇，那群饥渴的Alpha，不会在乎让一个Beta女性死于轮奸游戏的。”

“不知道经过魔方碎片强化的精神波效果会怎么样？”看着这把和普通电击枪没二样的东西，疤脸金发男人惹有所思地看着身材妙曼的女性们

“Zola博士说就等着好戏上演了。”长发的男人迫不及待地想看效果了，“你的小情人也许就快来找你了。”

“他不是小情人。”沉默不语的另一个金发男子明显没兴趣加入伙伴们的讨论

“那是他的小婊子。”两个人又继续打了起来

“不许侮辱他！”“你敢说你们没操过？”在他们受训时，冬日战士就对Dmitri要更亲近。尤其在一次任务中他意外遭遇发情期被Dmitri安全带回后，每次训练结束他们都会一起离开一小段时间，有次在半人高的草地里撞见他们在激情碰撞，愉悦隐忍的呻吟间断地从那里传出。然后，Dmitri抱着熟睡的冬兵走出来，但他却从未标记他，这在Alpha间一直是笑谈

把两位女士放在她们的车子上，把凶器也放在上面，顺水推舟地让两名特工做了嫁祸他人的帮凶。但更大的阴谋现在才真正开始

 

“Hi，Brock，有空可以谈谈吗？”在一次从神盾医院检查回来的路上，Rumlow巧遇了响尾蛇Racheal，由于对这姑娘有的亏欠，Rumlow和她来到了一个咖啡厅

“喝吧，我没做过手脚。”黑发的性感女人轻轻搅拌着杯中的咖啡，她喜欢在浓咖啡里兑奶，一点点调和着她满意的色彩。“那件事我知道真相了。”

“什么？”男人明显被她摸不着头脑的话弄蒙了

“发生在我们15岁那年的往事。”“我……除了抱歉和忏悔，我不知道还能做些什么。”“你是为了，保护我。”男人彻底沉默了，当年的想法太天真了，他本应想到更妥善的方法保护一个无辜的女孩

“我一直误会你了，Brock。”女人放大的脸孔和香气四溢的软唇，之后的事情，似乎就很迷幻了。他再次醒来是在Rachel的床上，他们赤身裸体地在一张被子里

“你醒了？”一个香吻覆上来，“昨晚的火辣性爱真不错！”

Rumlow揉着他痛得像要爆开的头，昨晚，他记得不太清楚了。但是，看这样子，他们是擦枪走火了

“等孩子生下来以后，我们做伴侣吧。”Racheal极速的转换模式让Rumlow吃不消，女人水蛇般灵活的身体纠缠上来，此时另一股Alpha的气息传过来。“YO!队长，你怎么来了？”

“你们这是做什么？”Alpha的愤怒在空气中燃烧，为什么？为了谁？这已经不重要了

“Brock可是我的前伴侣，跟他沟通下感情也没错吧。”在队长把人抱进自己怀里时，抓住了男人的手臂，尖锐的漆黑指甲切破了男人的皮肤

“放手，响尾蛇。”即使是Beta，也能感觉到金发Alpha燃烧的愤怒

“好吧，队长。”如人所愿地放手，但是Racheal舔了舔她艳红的嘴唇，那动作就像毒蛇吐出了信子一样带着危险的警告。“也许我们都配不上Brock的爱。”

“黑寡妇和响尾蛇已经查到些眉目了，她们找到了吻合的凶器。”美队的声音里事有不易察觉的怒气，从他紧绷的肌肉看来，他绝对不是心平气和

“嗯。”坐在哈雷新加的座位上，Rumlow紧紧把住后座的扶手，他没有去抱紧驾驶员的腰。等他们到达目的地时，他的手都出汗了

“你还真是在Rachel那里找到他的。”斜靠在门口的冬兵在兴师问罪了，根本用不着这样，他又不是去给队长找情人。“你们之间能复合？你不是强暴她的人？”

“她比你想象的要大度多了。”不想再去解释什么，他只想让孩子快点平安降生

“WOA，你不是应该在家安心养胎吗？”红发的女特工看到在沙发上尽显疲态的人，她将一张光盘放入光驱，悠扬恬淡的乐曲想起让Rumlow睡意更浓。“听听音乐有助胎教。”

“Brock,醒醒。”被女人的体香薰得头痛

“Rachel？你们不是应该在开会？”性感暴露装束的响尾蛇抚摸着他的肚子，感觉着里面小生命的气息，那尖利的指甲如手术刀般锐利

“你说这里面会是超级小士兵吗？”女人将耳朵贴在肚皮上，就像能听出那个孩子是不是普通人一样。“把他取出来看看？”

“你要做什么？”同样的话在Rumlow折过响尾蛇手腕的同时响起，以美国队长为首的复仇者们冲进来，直奔音乐播放机

“就是这张光盘感染了神盾的防守系统！”技术部的特工扫描着它，不断有干扰信号从那张盘上发射出

“Rumlow，这是怎么回事？”严肃的队长开启高强度气压，让在场的人都紧绷了神经

“这是Romanoff特工放进去的。”对了，黑寡妇的胎教音乐

“是我放进去的，但我是从Rumlow那里拿到这张光盘的。”倒打一耙

“Bull shit！”“Rumlow刚刚还和我说，等孩子生出来后秘密送到Hydra去做研究。”响尾蛇和黑寡妇，她们为什么要恶意陷害他！这会议室的一切有辐射磁场的东西都关闭了包括监视器，为了胎儿着想，一个前Hydra两个复仇者谁会赢得信赖？

“你要把孩子送给Hydra?"队长把他靠在沙发背上动作可不温柔，震得他全身都有点痛

“胡扯！”“那你告诉我这光盘谁给你的？”冬兵也进入审问他的行列

“黑……”反手一耳光被打得眼前发花，还想再打他的冬兵被其他人拉住了，他们劝他为了孩子着想。Rumlow很伤心，冬兵连他都不信任，孩子又能在他心中占多大比例？

“这孩子有他的基因，也许生下来就是个罪犯，我宁可不要他。”然后他丢下倍受打击的人转身离去，而Steve也追着伴侣出去了，看来他终究还是不能融入他们

 

“队长，冬兵，你们快回神盾，我们遇袭了！”通讯器里传来的音讯，两个对望一眼，不好的感觉涌上来

当他们赶到时，特工们正在处理着牺牲同伴的尸体

“是Natasha和Rachel，多亏有Rumlow在，我们才能制服她们。”挂彩的Coulson局长吊起他折断的手臂，“我们马上就能知道发生什么了。”

“Sorry，各位。”红发的女特工满眼愧疚，“我们追查到Zoal还有西风特工们。”

“他们果然和Zola勾结了。”他误会Rumlow了

“Natasha，Zola不是……”“Steve，我们摧毁的不过是他其中一个容器而已。”

“你们谁能来看看！”Rachel惊惶失措地冲进来，他黑色的指尖上沾着腥红的液体。“好像我把Rumlow弄伤了。”在她说完同时，两个超级士兵已经冲向医务室了

医务室里，黑发的Alpha安静得像在酣睡，他又陷入了另一场亦真亦幻的梦境

“Hi,Hi，快醒醒！你怎么了？”睁开眼睛是美队和冬兵在病床边，还有响尾蛇和黑寡妇，最后Coulson局长走了过来

他们有的悲伤有的愧疚，难道是那两个不孝子做什么了？

“Agent Rumlow，多亏你帮助，我们才成功让黑寡妇和响尾蛇摆脱了控制。”Coulson用没受伤的手臂向他敬礼，复仇者也反复扫描确认了两位女特工确实摆脱了精神控制，而且他们也核实了是Zola唤醒的西风项目中的三名特工

西风特工？Rumlow低头见到自己隆起的肚皮，隐隐能看到胎动，那刚才是个逼真又糟心的梦。在梦里他为超级士兵们生了一对双胞胎，并且超级双胞胎对他做了非常恶劣的行径，Rumlow真不希望那个梦会预示了未来的生活轨迹

“我们也给你扫描过，孩子也没问题，你可以放心。”Rumlow的思绪被Banner博士的话拉回现实，那个带着细边眼镜的博士总是那么斯文

“你刚才为什么在哭？”美队坐在床边，他有些担心会不会是Bucky之前说的话有些重

“我那些话是有些重，你知道，那只是气话。”冬兵也的确是带有歉意，只是他刚才那个逼真的梦，难道在预示着他悲惨的未来？

“但愿不会是双胞胎。”轻抚着小腹，那欢快的小生命在回应着蕴育他生命的父亲

“双胞胎？那不是挺好？”猎鹰总是那么乐观，“你可以让队长他们带一个，你带一个！”

“然后让Rumlow带着小拖油瓶再婚？”钢铁侠的打趣总能让美队皱眉，他不知道是不想让孩子们分开或是，他根本就不想让Rumlow离开

“先生们，我目前紧要的问题是得谈谈Zola和西风特工们的目的。”Zola再现，代表着Hydra可能死灰复燃

危机就是大火烧不尽的野草，又有命案发生了，有几个神盾特工被杀害。而且凶手在他们额头上刻画上阿拉伯数字，在嘲笑着他们错过的时机以及被杀死的人数

之后，一名特工被杀害在自己家中，他的家人同样也倒在血泊里身亡。他们身上都有着刀刻的伤痕，连在一起是Zola给你们的礼物

"看来这是Zola的报复了。"气氛变得凝重，那个家伙可谓是无孔不入，先是渗透神盾重组Hydra，现在又残忍杀害了神盾的特工

“现在应该让被神盾拐走的武器回来了。”人形的电子脸上，浮现出阴险奸诈的笑意。“也许我们可以试试那个。”

 

“你们这是怎么了？”一个神盾的特工全身染血地出现在复仇者面前

“怎么就你一个人，其他人还有Bucky呢？”这是由Bucky带领的一支搜查Zola和西风特工，现在不见Bucky更不见其他人，不安的感觉一点点吞噬着Steve

“Zola和西风特工，我们全军覆灭。”仅剩的人每说个词都会伴随着血沫，“Barnes将我抛出来后也倒下了。”

“冬兵也被杀了？”“Bucky！”他不能再一次失去他！

“Спутник，听到这词时，他倒下了。”特工艰难地看了他们一眼，“也许他还活着。”冬兵对Hydra的重要性和价值巨大，他们应该不会轻易处理掉他

“那是一个安全词，针对冬兵的。”Rumlow出现在现场，特工身上浓重的血腥味让他头痛。“Zola的记录中提到，它会让冬兵听到后即刻昏厥，他应该被他们抓走了。”

“你应该呆在家里静养。”Banner博士拧着眉，Rumlow快到临产期了，虽然他的肚子显不出，但他确实不应该这么跑

 

“冬兵，或许应该叫你Bucky。”金属臂被吸附在特殊的墙壁上下不来，面前的是西风特工和Zola

“导师，我们又见面了。”Nova Kauf手指轻佻地扶过他的脸颊，描绘着他脸庞的形状。“你这外形和我们初见时一样，那么清秀怡人。”

“你没用抑制剂吧？这味道真好闻。”脸上有刀疤的男人埋在冬兵颈间把Omega发情时的信息素吸进鼻腔，就像他最喜爱的紫色马蹄莲散发出的淡雅清香。“Dmitri不过来和导师聊聊吗？”

“呜嗯……”Arkady故意指压冬兵会阴处湿热的洞穴，逼出了他低闷的呻吟，该死的发情期他不应该忘记服用抑制剂

痛苦的折磨才刚开始，他们竟然将摧情剂涂抹了进去，被刻意加强的热潮让冬兵也喘息着。他发痛的身体要求他缴械投降，向着Alpha屈服，Dmitri灰蓝色的眼睛里倒映着被情欲折磨到绝望的自己

“Bucky，我不为难你，只要你告诉我你想要，我就给你。”Nova Kauf一指闯入饥渴的器官，让胀痛的身体得到了少得可怜的慰藉

“Nova Kauf，他如Zola所说，已经背弃我们了。”捏住冬兵胞满到爆的乳头转了一个圈，男人在他手下无力地抖动不止，透明的泪滴湿透了脸颊。一直无言的Dmitri纂紧着拳头，掌心被指甲刺得疼痛，但比不上他看着冬兵被情欲折磨的心痛

“是呀，我知道从一开始你对我就是不予关注不予信任。”恼人的Omega本能遇上Alpha强烈的信息素，本能的咆哮让冬兵放下他可悲的自尊，去让Alpha的信息素来填补这个空位。“但我对你的关注可比你想象中多得多……”那个最得不到他信任的Alpha揉着他胸肌，尤其照顾乳头的部位，男性的乳头在性交合中本来就是提升快感的作用

“在我确定你成为美利坚的英雄后，也许我比你现在还绝望。”腰带被扯断，带着粗糙厚茧的手掌接触到他下体柔嫩的肌肤。Nova Kauf用指根揉着茎头烫手的海绵体，常年气枪拿刀生成一层坚硬厚实的老茧。发情中，冬兵当然最想让Alpha来慰藉他的性器和密穴，现在这种带着劲力的磨蹭让他的理智将主导权转移给感官上的享受

顺从身体意志地并拢双腿，无意识地磨蹭握住他性器的手，想借此得到更多的慰藉。没有Alpha伴侣时的发情期艰难，有了Steve后他的伴侣太过宠溺他，所以他的发情期Steve都让他舒舒服服的度过

之后那段时期里，冬兵不缺性爱和性伙伴，只是他拒绝被其他Alpha标记。必须得承认，发情期是Omega的一道难关而且非常顽固且尴尬

当他的通道被Alpha的性器打开时，一瞬的清醒让他抗拒。但前面的Alpha是他亲手教导出来的学徒，他给他们的指导不仅限搏击技巧，他们能更巧妙地牵制导师

在Nova Kauf与Arkady交换着顶进他身体同时，他只能在无力的屈辱中得到享受，大腿内侧被掐得疼痛。背后因为随着Alpha的撞击起伏而摩擦得火热泛痛，后穴和密穴各自被一根火热的器物强硬撑开。两个Alpha的硬挺隔着一层薄薄的膜在同时冲击着冬兵的感官，加倍的痛感和快感冲撞着冬兵的所有防线，深色的蓝眼对不上焦距，思维逐渐被旺盛燃烧的欲火烧得只留下灰烬

一墙之隔的门外，Dmitri头顶抵在墙壁上，情欲的喘息声透过隔音设施并不好的墙壁传到他耳朵里。男人一拳砸在墙壁上，不顾指关节的疼痛，灰蓝色的眼里都是愤怒

“Dmitri，你真应该一起来。”“他还是一样的火辣迷人。”同伴们向着室内色情的笑意让他反感

他见到的导师可以说是很狼狈，精壮的腰腹上全是青紫的捏痕，腹部和股间粘稠的白色液体给男人增加了几分淫靡色彩

“醒醒，Bucky……”他们从来都是以代号相称，他也被Zola唤醒后才更新了对冬兵的认识

“你？”被锁在墙上的男人向后闪了闪，虽然无路可退，他只是本能地想避开Alpha

“你要做什么？”严厉的声音闪过惊慌，难道又是摧情剂？

“这是抵制剂，能让你舒服些。”在冬兵的右臂上涂抹了消毒酒精后，针头刺入皮肤，那药剂中和了体内的躁动

Dmitri向一同携带过来的盆中倒了些温水，将毛巾浸湿后帮他擦拭覆盖浊液的身体，再解开他的束缚。冬兵当然知道，即使现在身体自由了，Zola也不会真的让他能轻易逃出去

“让我见冬兵。”Rumlow是背着美队和复仇者们出来的，Zola他们干扰了冬兵和美队的连接，但是从Hydra出来的想找到组织并不困难

“Rumlow队长，你如今是代表神盾局？”这次Zola为自己塑造了一个会移动的机器身体，但中央那张屏幕化的脸让他厌恶

“我来找我的前Omega，也是我孩子的父亲。”“你让他怀孕了？”在场的三人与一个机器人都吃惊不小，即使是他的原配Alpha也未能让他怀孕

“我是隐性Alpha，可能这孩子同时也是美队的。”Rumlow抚摸着自己的“小肚腩”

“美队和冬兵的孩子？”“隐性Alpha？”“那不是个传说吗？”惊人的重磅消息接二连三的到来

“把我的Omega放出来。”Rumlow直接看着Zola

“没问题，但我要那个孩子！”拥有超级因子的孩子也有很高的价值，而隐性Alpha本身就带着谜样的色彩

“除非你放走他父亲！”玉石俱焚的事情Rumlow一定做得到

“把他带出来！”一声令下后，Dmitri搀扶着面色难堪的冬兵出现在Rumlow面前，他看着前伴侣百感交集

“让他走，我留下来等孩子出世交给Hydra。”“Rumlow，你不能！”

“你们谁也走不了。”出口被西风特工把守住，Zola嘲笑Rumlow的天真，从Hydra出来的人难道不知道这地方从来都是出尔反尔的

爆炸声和警报声同时响起，虽说Rumlow投靠了神盾，但他骨子里的性质和Hydra步调一致

“复仇者们找到你新的基地了,看看他们接下来能做到什么！”摸出武装带里的小刀，向着Arkady眼睛刺过去，但他明显的意图让对方不屑地避开。Rumlow的目的是他身后的爆炸装置，果然在墙壁崩落时，另一个金发男人将冬兵甩到了安全地带

另一边，复仇者们也如约而至，很快他们便降服了Zola，而西风特工自知不敌已经逃走了

“你怎么……”Rumlow想扶起冬兵时，他们脚下的地板开始塌陷，在被碎石掩盖之前他看到焦急的美队全速冲过来将冬兵拦腰抱起

 

不知时间过了多久，Rumlow因为全身散架一样的不适感而转向清醒。模糊的视线里是一群白大褂，鼻腔间除了浓重的消毒水没有其他的味道，还有一些明晃晃的工具在他眼前晃动，快点切开是什么意思？

“止血钳，血压不稳了，密切观察！”那帮人在他的小腹上做着什么？不！别动他的孩子！但麻痹的身体只能无力地躺在那里任人宰割

“你慢点！”再次醒来的他，看到的不是超级士兵们，是猎鹰和Banner博士。小腹痛得好像挨了一刀，那里也确实裹着渗血的纱布

“孩子早产了，但是你可以看看他。”Banner博士推过育婴箱，里面躺着一个小小的婴儿，他薄薄的皮肤几乎可以清晰地看见血管。稀疏的黑色毛发覆盖在头皮上，张开的眼睛是蓝色的

“队长和Bucky他们晚点会到，因为……”“我明白。”他们都能看出来冬兵曾经有过糟糕的经历，美队安抚伴侣的情绪也没什么不能理解的

“你给孩子取名字了吗？”Sam看着透明箱里乖巧的男孩，他不哭也不闹地躺在那里

“我想叫他Leo……”“What!我不同意这个名字！”冬兵失控一样地冲到Rumlow床前

“Barnes！他刚做完手术！”留守的两个人拉开发Bucky，以免有人误伤Rumlow的创口

“他是我的孩子！我为什么不能叫他Leo!”一句让冬兵冷静了下来

“OK.”Bucky一边点头一边流泪，“你的孩子，你随便叫他什么！”然后便扬长离去

“Bucky!”Steve失望地注视着Rumlow，“Nova Kauf名字就是Leonid，而他带给Bucky的伤害，也许没有人了解Bucky的痛苦。”美队追着冬兵离开了

一周之后的夜晚，Rumlow被Leo的啼哭声惊醒，他发现孩子的皮肤像浸血一样。他在刚出生时只是说发现了淤血，没有发现什么大问题

“严重的皮下出血！好像更厉害了！”Bruce和Tony惊奇地发现，小Leo的伤势竟然以4倍速在恶化。“Leo继承了他另一边父亲们的超级因子，但里面似乎还有别的东西。”

“那是当初涂在响尾蛇指甲上的毒素，她的指令就是让你受伤！”在牢房里，Zola阴阳怪气地嘲笑着众人。“如果孩子有超级士兵的基因，那么他出生后毒素就会逐步改变血清，哈哈……”Rumlow一拳打裂了那张映着电子脸的屏幕

“Zola，快说解决的方法是什么？不然让你困死在这部烂机器里！”Tony的智慧和他不相上下

“好吧，那需要正统的厄金斯血清来中和，不过你们得赶得急！”最后一把长矛穿过Zola的脸把他钉在墙上

“Cap，你们尽快赶来医院，孩子这边有情况。”Rumlow拿起手机，说完一连串的话，这次不等回应就挂断了电话

“孩子怎么了？打电话你为什么不接？”Steve的话里带着责难的意味

“你们直接到现场好过在电话里废话。”Rumlow犀利的语言顿时让Steve语塞，记忆里的特攻队长从没用这种语气和他们对话过。“Leo中毒了，他需要你的正统厄金斯血清来救他。”

“Leo?”果然另外那边陷入了微妙的变化里

“你们能不能别计较名字！先救孩子！”“你就不能叫他别的名字！有那么多你非要叫他Leo不可？”“不是所有叫Leo的人都是Leonid！”

冬兵的一巴掌打得Rumlow眼前一片黑，小腹的伤口似乎裂开了，他撑着墙壁勉强回到医疗室

“他们人呢！”Bruce连取血针管都执在手中，就等着血清上门了

“Rumlow，他们人呢？”黑发男人颓败地沿着墙角滑下去，他不说，Bruce刚想再问时。黑发的Alpha身体软倒了下去，黑红的血液从嘴角落下，不详的气息高速扩散

“快来……”话还未来得及说完，金发Alpha已经冲进来抱起了地上昏迷的人

“博士，他这是怎么了？”冬兵看到无力的Rumlow时没有表情的脸上出现了惊恐

“你们谁能过来看看孩子！”Tony的呼喊让冬兵一阵风跑到了孩子的摇篮前，孩子似乎知道了这是他另外的父亲，酱紫的小手冲着冬兵的脸。冬兵也伸出一只手指让孩子细小的四脂握住他的手指，冰冷的蓝眼里是融化的温柔，冬兵也可以笑得温柔。然后，孩子闭上了他有点浮肿的眼睛，那小小的手掌慢放一样滑下去

“Leo!”也许冬兵没想过有一天他也会叫这个名字，不是怨也非恨，而是撕心裂肺的怕，他怕失去这个叫Leo的小生命

“Zola那混蛋，他竟然也给Rumlow下了毒素，他要你们只能选其中一个来救！”小胡子的土豪似乎在说着什么聊的玩笑，二选一的题目？

“我要两个都救！”Steve的手指抠进血肉，都是Hydra的错！“哪个我也不能失去！没有如果，尽全力救两个人！”

尽全力去救，但没能救成两个人，他们最终没能保住Leo

撑在育婴箱前狂颤不以的Rumow的背影，有什么东西在发生着质变，黑发Alpha的眼泪模糊了玻璃箱上一块区域。里面小小的婴儿睡得很安静，只不过这是场闭上眼不会再醒来的梦

 

 

“也许今后会有令你们更满意的孩子。”Rumlow的眼光变成陌生而锋利的，“我们两清了，从现在起我和你们划清界线！”

“Um，Brock……”“划清界线？你这是什么意思？”冬兵竟然带着泪光逼近

“什么意思？我们都自由了。”Rumlow手掌下印出血色，大在他再接近就直接撕开旧作的趋势

“喂喂！”“你们两个先让他安静安静！”

“好！好！我们不过去！”美队抱住冬兵不让他再靠近自残的人了，Rumlow眼中的绝决不会再让步了，每次他们都让他在希望中绝望

超级士兵们在离开之前，回首看了看Rumlow,男人将婴儿箱抱在腿上，和里面的小婴儿久久凝视

 

“Steve?你慌慌张张的干吗？”守在医院走廊上的Bucky被Steve制造的动响惊醒，Steve湛蓝的蓝眼里浮现不曾有过的惊慌

“Brock,Brock和孩子一起不见了！”Bucky闻言冲进屋，他只见到留着余温的床铺，还有随风浮动的窗帘。从窗口望出去是空无一人的大街，这也是Steve感觉Rumlow病房里有冷风吹进，想为他把窗子关上时见到的情景。

除了Rumlow之外，育婴箱也一并消失不见了！

注释：Спутник，美队V5里红骷髅用过的一个苏联安全词，令冬兵一瞬昏厥，但仅可用一次

第一部完结


End file.
